Someone to watch over me
by Quitting Time
Summary: Jade is an ancient and powerful vampire. Though different from her kind, she remains a deadly killer. But in her dark existance, there is one small shining light. A young singer who doesnt know, she even exists. A Jori tale.
1. An Unlikely Guardian

**The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Someone to watch over me.**

**Chapter 1 - An unlikely guardian.**

**Jade's POV**

In all my years of existence, there are certain types of voices that have come to really annoy me. The one I was hearing, over the light Jazz music in this upscale bar was one of them. Here I am trying to drink quietly and enjoy the atmosphere, when I hear this young woman in the next booth with this really nasally voice.

She kept going on and on to her friends about some person named Todd and how he's going to make millions at the brokerage house he just got a job with.

Glancing over they all looked like young rich types. They had their hair done, dresses by Dolce and Gabbana, fancy shoes, the works. There were 4 of them. The woman with the terrible voice, was a striking looking blonde with a short bob cut and an angelic face. She wore a red dress and had a beautiful diamond tennis bracelet. She seemed to make an effort to show it off, a lot. Everything about her said money.

But beyond her good looks, the more I hear from her the more I hate her. She's obviously the queen bee of her little group. From what I hear her boyfriend, Todd, is about to propose. I'm starting to feel very sorry for Todd.

"So when do you think he'll pop the question?" Asked one of the girls at the table.

"I'm thinking he's going to do it in a few weeks. I think he's planning something special in the Hampton's. I heard him talking to his dad about borrowing the beachfront home for something."

"I'm so happy for you." Said a second girl, with a happy squeal.

"I know. He'll make millions and I'll just do what I do. Spend and look fabulous. My daddy is talking to a producer friend of his to get me my own reality show. I'll be bigger than the Kardashians." The annoying girl said with a snobbish and confident tone of voice.

"I'll bet he's going to get you a beautiful ring." Said the first girl.

Annoying girl made a strange laugh. "It had better be, 2 carrots minimum."

"or what?" said the 2nd girl with a puzzled expression.

"Or he finds a new girlfriend."

Just looking at her I could tell, she wasn't kidding. Her friends all laughed it off, as if it were the funniest thing in the world.

That's when I decided to kill her. Right then and there. I smiled and ordered another martini as I waited for the group to make their next move. Its past 9 o'clock and I'm guessing, the group would probably hit one of the exclusive nightclubs that dot New York.

I sat there patiently waiting and listening to her loudly talk about how rich and beautiful she was. It was her I'm better than everyone else, attitude that sealed her fate. By all means, I'm much richer, more beautiful and thousand time's more deadly than she is, but I don't feel the need to broadcast it to everyone in earshot.

They left the bar and I discreetly followed them. Being a creature of the night, that was 2nd nature for me. I barely had to even think about it. They piled into, I think hers, white Escalade and they took off. I followed in my Black Mustang. I usually drive something nice but not too pricy, when I'm on the hunt. Really pricy cars attract attention and I don't want to attract attention. I hadn't really planned to feed on anyone tonight. I am a vampire of course, but I've always been a bit different than the rest.

It took me a long time to figure out what set me apart, but in time I concluded that I retained a piece of my soul. Not a big piece, but a piece nonetheless. There are certain limits that I find myself not wishing to cross. I have a strange sense of "morality" and I live by it. Most of the time.

As I follow the group, I wonder what the others of my kind are doing. Probably involved in their little palace intrigues with the vampire council or hanging at one of their places. They're so dark, so decadent, so beautiful, so absolutely fucking boring. Had I not tired of my own kind, I would have made it to the council by now. I'm older and more powerful than at least 3 of the 5, probably all of them by now.

But I tired of court life ages ago, it never changes. Them with their little clans and factions and everyone vying for control or favor of one or more of the council. Once and a while one will try to get my favor to back them up for some stupid scheme. I am the most powerful independent.

I make a point to tell them once, to leave me alone. If they bother me after that, I destroy them. I don't interfere with the council and they leave me alone in turn. It's just the stupid newborn vampires that think they can lure me into what ever they have in mind.

Maybe that's part of my soul, wanting something more than this existence. Over time it's gotten very hollow. They don't seem to mind it at all. I find myself wanting something more. I could find a vampire companion, but they are just as vain and stupid as the girl I'm following.

I followed the group to one of the newer trendy nightclubs. It's called Essen, I have no idea why. What's with trendy nightclubs always having one word names all the time? Pulling up in their escalade they walked right past the line and the doorman let them in. They must have big bucks, I guessed. I parked around back and came to the rather burly doorman.

"Are you on the list?" He said looking at my worn leather Jacket with scorn.

It only took a moment of gazing into his eyes to put him under my spell. Wordlessly he stepped aside and let me enter. Only the most ancient vampires, such as myself, can hypnotize a human so easily. It can be resisted under certain circumstances, but that rarely happens.

I do hunt humans, but never children. If you mind your own business and don't annoy me, you'll probably be just fine. Most of the time when I feed it's on the dregs of society.

There was a serial rapist who terrorized the area last year. Police were baffled by how he suddenly stopped. The speculated he moved away.

No, he just ran into me. I fed from him and killed him. I like preying on criminals, it gives me a thrill. Not that I exclusively do that. After all, what am I doing now?. I get the itch to just be bad sometimes and tonight is one of them. The rich, stuck up socialite will be a missing person by tomorrow.

She and her friends got a table up on the exclusive upper level of the club. They danced, they partied, flirted, flashed their American express black cards, had a good time and did all the things rich little girls do.

I just needed to separate one from the pack. I gained entrance to the exclusive section and waited. Sure enough, eventually she went to the bathroom.

With her alone, I quickly moved to strike. As luck would have it, the bathroom on the upper level was empty. Following her in, I waited while she was in the stall.

When she came out I was washing hand at the sink.

"Pretty Hopping crowd tonight. This is such a neat place." I said in a friendly tone and a disarming but goofy looking smile.

She rolled her eyes and went to the sink to wash her hands. She apparently wasn't interested in talking to a lowlife Goth chick like me.

"That's a very beautiful dress you have." Complimenting her would certainly get her to say something.

She gave me a look of scorn. "The Goth bar is down the street. You don't belong here." Her voice was dripping with contempt.

I quickly grabbed her hand and gazed deep into her eyes. She struggled for a moment and then simply stopped. The expression on her face suddenly went blank.

I smiled and flashed my fangs. Something she would soon come very familiar with.

Leaning in, I gently brushed back the hair around her ear and whispered. "I'll be outside around the back in a black mustang in 5 minutes. You'll stay here for exactly 3 minutes and then leave the bar. You avoid your friends and say nothing to them. Nor do you say anything to anyone else. Do not keep me waiting."

She nodded and I kissed her on the cheek. I moved quickly and with lighting speed I was out of the bar. In my over 2000 years of life, I can move very fast.

Soon enough, she came around the back where I was waiting. I opened the door and she got in. With that I revved the engine and drove away.

"So…What's your name beautiful?" I said as I ran my hand up her leg. She has very soft skin, I'll bet she takes great care of it. Such a pity.

"Cassie." She said as if in a trance, that's because she was.

"So tell me Cassie, if Todd gave you a one carat diamond ring would you dump him?" I already knew the answer I just wanted to her say it.

"Yes."

I raised my eyebrow as an amused expression came to my face. "The fact that he loves you, doesn't matter as much as the ring size?"

"I'm worth every penny."

I said nothing more and we drove to the industrial park outside of Manhattan. I half thought of taking her up to my place for some fun, but her voice still bothered me.

Soon we reached our destination which was behind a large ironworks. Using a garage door opener I used it to open a back garage door. The whole place belonged to me. It turned me a tidy profit and I used it for other purposes.

Once inside the little garage, I turned off the car. "So Cassie, do you believe in vampires?" I said, as I tenderly traced her jugular vein.

"No. They don't exist."

I smiled and flashed my fangs as I leaned over. "You should. Because they do."

She moaned as I sank my fangs deeply into her. My favorite part is always that moment when my first come in contact with the skin. The second I know that I have them. An instant later I was gorging myself on her warm salty blood. It was like nectar to me and only spurred me to drink deeper. Sometimes I play with them for a while, she however would just be a meal.

I could turn her, if I wanted. With her shallowness and good looks, she'd make a perfect vampire. But I didn't want to, so I just kept drinking. Not letting a single drop run down her perfumed neck. As I did, I could feel her get colder and colder as the life force ebbed from her body. She of course just passively took it, as I wanted her to.

When she expired in my arms I let go, having drained of her most her blood. I found myself more than satisfied, having fed on her.

I couldn't help but smirk. "Thank you Cassie, you've been wonderful."

Quickly getting out of the car I pulled her limp cold body from the front seat. I carried her to the elevator and took it to the top of the smelter. As I got up, the noise from the floor grew louder. As I emerged on the top floor I could feel the temperature rise as I was nearing the large furnace where the iron was melted and purified.

When it was installed I had a special featured put in, a small chute from the top to deep inside the furnace. Finally reaching my destination, I used my key to open a small door. As I did the heat became intense.

Not giving it a 2nd thought, I pushed her body down the chute where it would be incinerated into nothing. Soon what ever was left of her would be part of a bridge or a skyscraper.

"Todd, I do hope you chose better next time. No need to thank me." I said with a smirk.

3 days later I would read about the mysterious disappearance of wealthy young socialite, Cassie Hartwell. The news report said she was last seen leaving a trendy night club alone. Police were investigating but had no further leads.

As I said, I'm bad sometimes. The last non-criminal I made vanish was oddly enough, another Goth chick. I was in a Goth bar and for some reason she figured out I was a vampire. She told me how it was so cool that I was one of the night children and she told me how beautiful I was. Then she begged me to sire her and make her one of the beautiful ones.

As far as I'm concerned, anyone wanting to be a vampire shouldn't be one. People that stupid, deserved to be fed on like cattle. Of course I didn't bother tell her that. Though I think she may have figured it out, just before her heart stopped.

It was then I looked at the time on my phone and saw it was nearing midnight.

"Shoot…I can't miss it." I said quickly as I rushed back to the car. With a building sense of urgency, I drove back into the downtown.

In my rather dreary, if not boring existence there is one bright light. Like a moth to the flame, I am drawn to it. I can't keep away, no matter how much I try.

In no time I arrived at my destination, a slightly run down part of town. I parked in a private garage I had rented and quickly moved to my normal vantage point.

I was sitting on a rooftop overlooking a dark grimy alley that smelled of grease. My attention was focused on a blue door with a single light over the top. It was the rear entrances for Hap's, which is a greasy spoon diner that had been around since the 1960's.

Just like clockwork at 12:30 am the rear door opened and a young woman stepped out. She had long brown hair which was tied up and was wearing a faded brown waitress uniform. She was holding a plastic tray with soda, salad and a roll on it. Next to the door was a single table and a chair which she sat down on.

Just seeing her, made me happy. I made a wide smile. "Break time."

In the dark alley behind a greasy spoon the tired looking waitress began to eat. Her name is Victoria but her friends back in California call her Tori. . She's unfailingly kind and deeply cares about her friends and family. She works the late shift from 7:30 PM to 4:00 AM as a waitress. She has beautiful brown hair, heavenly cheekbones and the most striking brown eyes I've ever seen.

But her passion is singing. I happened to be passing by one day when I heard this voice, a beautiful sweet voice that made that tiny fragment of soul in me leap for joy. So I quietly stole to a rooftop and listened. After that I had to know everything about her.

Tori takes her break at 12;30 Am and as she is an aspiring singer almost always sings. Alone in a dark alley she sings the most beautiful songs. Sometimes it's up tempo pop songs, sometimes sad ballads, new songs, old songs, she does it all a capella. In any case it's the most beautiful voice I've ever heard and I've heard many.

From that first moment I was utterly mesmerized with her. Not just her perfect yet simply beauty, but her voice and as I learned later her huge heart. Every day I fall further in her spell. Me a powerful creature of darkness and I'm in madly love with her.

I have yet to speak to her and I don't dare. She's so perfect, so truly angelic that I feel that if so much a spoke to her, I would spoil that perfection. Turn her into a vampire? Never….I would never ever do that. She's such a kind soul and it would kill me to see her turn into one of the soulless decadent blood suckers that I've grown so tired of.

I wait patiently and am rewarded a few minutes later as she sings Wrecking Ball by Miley Cyrus. She handles the song well and doesn't miss a note. She likes to sing all the time, but is very shy about it. She frequently sings while alone and always does so on her break. But I'm here, unseen, listening every single night.

About 6 months ago, some homeless person who was sleeping nearby, yelled at her. He told her to stop that horrible caterwauling, that was keeping him up. That made Tori stop in mid song.

I could see the embarrassment and shame on Tori's face as she apologized. As soon as she went back into the restaurant that night, I quickly descended on him. How dare he insult my beautiful Tori. I dragged him off and tortured him to death and took my sweet time in doing it. Like the others, he wound up in the smelter.

If a music critic or an instructor gives her legitimate criticism, I'd have no problem with that. But he silenced her in mid song, with his vicious insult. That enraged me and made me lose control. Tori didn't sing for a week in the alley after that. I was very happy when she got the courage to sing again.

I've taken the time to learn about her. I haven't seen her date anyone. She's much to focused on work, school and music to do so right now. But it's bound to happen I suppose. As much as it pains me to see her with others, I would not interfere. She needs to learn of love and such matters on her own. I can't possibly intervene. It would only spoil her. If some man or woman makes her happy than I will live with it. I won't like it, but I'll live with it.

Of course if any of them lay a finger on or hurt her, they will never be seen again. It's just that simple.

I want to love her, hold her, tell her how special and beautiful she is. I want to shower her with cars, diamonds, furs or anything else her heart desires. I want to show her the world and the beauty I know of it. But of all those things, I would just want to hold her. Feel her warm body in my embrace.

She would know that in my arms, nothing could ever harm her.

How could a simple human being make me into a total romantic? I just don't know. But I'm a killer, a demon, a vampire, one of the undead. Truly, what could I possibly offer her? Any time I even think of speaking or getting near her, I become afraid. I get nervous. That same feeling one gets normally when they ask a person out for the first time. It's just easier and less complicated if I admire from a distance. For my touch, only brings death.

For a few more minutes she sits quietly and eats her dinner. Time passes and her break is ending soon. Tonight she seems to be lost in thought. I'd give anything to know what she was thinking about. I keep hoping to hear one more song.

She takes a final bite of her roll and once again she begins to sing. I recognize the song instantly and my heart sings with delight. It's the song. "Someone to Watch over me" By George and Ira Gershwin, written in 1926. It's a stunningly beautiful ballad and one of my very favorites. I met both of them at a party sometime in 1928, they were both very charming. But I quickly pushed aside all thoughts and closed my eyes as the song drifted up from below me.

_There's a saying old says that love is blind_  
_Still we're often told "seek and ye shall find"_  
_So I'm going to seek a certain girl I've had in mind_  
_Looking everywhere, haven't found her yet_  
_She's the big affair I cannot forget_  
_Only girl I ever think of with regret_

_I'd like to add her initials to my monogram_  
_Tell me where's the shepherdess for this lost lamb_

_There's a somebody I'm longing to see_  
_I hope that she turns out to be_  
_Someone to watch over me_

_I'm a little lamb who's lost in a wood_  
_I know I could always be good_  
_To one who'll watch over me_

_Although I may not be the woman some girls think of as handsome_

_To my heart she carries the key_

_Won't you tell her please to put on some speed_  
_Follow my lead, oh how I need_  
_Someone to watch over me_  
_Someone to watch over me_

I couldn't believe what I heard, she sang it with such emotion and power. I didn't think I could, it had been so long since I had, but I found myself so moved by her beautiful rendition of the song, that I could feel a single tear running down my cheek. I hardly give people like Cassie a second's thought. But Tori is something, more than just something. She's special and unique. I lover her more every day.

"This must be what heaven is like." I found myself whispering. As she finished up, I had to restrain myself from swooping down and taking her in my arms. I so wanted that song to be about me. In a way it was, but not really.

As it happens every night, her break ended and at 1:00 in the morning she picked up her tray and went back in the restaurant.

I stood there on the rooftop for a few moments more looking at the now empty alley. "I wish I could love you." I said, my heart heavy, as I turned to leave.

The night passes and at 4 am I have my last ritual of the night. Tori travels back home to her tiny apartment when she gets off for the night. She always looks so nervous when she walks alone to the bus stop and then waits for her bus. I can't stand her looking like that.

So every night, from the rooftops I follow her. Not just because I'm in love with her, but to ensure that she gets to her bus alright. No one will ever harm her, I see to that each and every night. She never sees me, but I'm always there keeping her safe.

As she sung earlier, she does have someone to watch over me.

But unfortunately, being who I am and what I am.

That's all I can do.

**I do not own the rights to the song "Someone to watch over me." It's considered a classic and has been covered by everyone from Frank Sinatra, to Ella Fitzgerald to Amy Winehouse. It's a fine and beautiful song.**


	2. Green Eyes

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Someone to watch over me.**

**Chapter 2 – Green eyes.**

**No One's POV**

Tori's alarm buzzed at 10:30 AM sharp, waking her for another day. She sat up in bed as she'd done many times before, but this time something felt off. Physically she felt fine, more than fine actually, but it was something else that was bothering her. Quickly silencing the alarm, she surveyed her bedroom. Nothing looked any different than it did the previous day. Her dresser and stuff on it was as it should be, the closet door was closed, the room door was closed. But yet something in her mind seemed to be reaching out to her. Yet it was just out of reach.

For a moment Tori looked at the empty chair sitting in the corner as if she expected something to be there. Nothing was there.

Nothing physically seemed wrong, Tori looked at herself and she was wearing her Kitty Pajamas and her waitress uniform from last night was in the laundry basked in the closet.

Not able to shake the feeling, Tori exited her bedroom into the main area of her small apartment. Again, all looked very normal. The first thing she went to check with any detail, was her purse.

_Green eyes. _

The thought blew through Tori's mind like a flash then vanished. Yet the Latina had no idea why. It was unsettling.

Tori's purse was in the same place she always left it. On the small table just inside her doorway. Her keys were in the outside zipper pocket. Checking her wallet, all was there, even the 43 dollars in tips she had gotten last night from work. Her coat hung on the hook were it normally did and it looked fine.

_Last night_.

Again a thought flashed quickly through her mind.

"What about last night?" Tori, still half asleep mumbled.

Thinking back, she recalled a horrid nightmare about being dragged into an alley by some man. The rest was just a jumble of images. A sudden movement from the side, the smell of sweet perfume and green eyes. Then Tori remembered dreaming of the man making an odd gurgling sound. After that, all Tori could remember was someone whispering softly to her. She couldn't remember what was said, only that it was soothing.

Searching her mind, only one word came into focus.

"_Safe."_

Shaking off the odd dream, Tori went in the bathroom to take her shower. She couldn't take her time, as her 1st class was at 12 noon.

As she took her shower Tori felt the need to check herself, but there were no marks of any kind on her body. The dream seemed so real, Tori couldn't shake the feeling.

Tori pushed it aside and got ready for her first class. She had to work hard to support herself and go to school, it wasn't easy. Tori worked her 7:30PM-4:00 am shift at the diner and then went home to sleep. She had classes from noon to 4 and then had a bit of time to relax and eat dinner before going to work. Not every day was like that, Tori rarely worked on the weekends and usually did homework, wrote songs or caught up on her sleep. It was a hard schedule but knew it would payoff eventually.

As the day and her classes continued, she kept replaying the events of the dream in her head. But kept focusing in on the voice.

_Female._

It was in her last class of the day Tori realized the voice was female. It was a beautiful voice. Tori how was openly lesbian since high school, found herself wanting to put a face to that voice.

_Green eyes._

Beautiful piercing green eyes. That's all that Tori could remember about dream girl. The whole dream just kept playing in her head, repeating over and over like needle stuck in the grove of an old record.

That all it was a dream, until later that evening. Tori was in her waitress uniform and walking from the bus stop to work. Lots of people were on the sidewalk and it Tori hoped it would mean lots of customers and tips. The sight of an alley next to a boarded up shoe store, stopped her dead in her tracks.

Standing there, Tori felt a deep chill, though she had no idea why. The sun wasn't to go down for another 18 minutes and the alley was well lit. It looked like an ordinary alley. It continued onto the next street. Other than a dumpster about 30 yards down, it was totally empty.

Tori felt herself being pulled to the alley. Though no one was touching her she felt a pair of hands grab her. Tori stopped and realized it was just her imagination. But by now she was just inside the alley and that feeling of cold dread got bigger.

A second later Tori saw something on the ground. It was a single drop of what appeared to be, dried blood.

"This is the alley from my dream." Tori said as she quickly backed out of it.

Her hands began to shake, as a stark realization struck her.

_Last night, it wasn't a dream_!

Tori ran from the alley as quickly as she could towards the diner. Though she realized it was a memory, it was no less jumbled. Someone grabbed her, pulled her in the alley and then…

_Green eyes._

Then the strange gurgle and a soft voice.

As she ran, a memory kicked loose out of her subconscious. It was a man lying on the ground half in shadow and he wasn't moving.

Arriving at the diner Tori took a moment in the bathroom to compose herself. She had been attacked, but what else? She hadn't been raped, there would be bruising and tearing around her vaginal area if she had. Tori knew from her examination of herself earlier, there was nothing. No bleeding, no tearing no nothing. Not a single mark, bruise or scratch on her entire body.

"Because something stopped him." Tori thought out loud.

More thoughts came to Tori. "No. Someone stopped him. She stopped him. But who's she? How did I get home? Why is everything as it should be?"

Tori looked at the clock, it was 7:27 and her shift was due to start in 3 minutes. Tori knew she couldn't afford to lose her job and mentally shoved all of it down into the back of her mind.

Taking a deep breath and putting on her waitress smile, Tori left the bathroom and went to work. As much as she wanted to forget, one part of the memory remained firmly on her mind.

Those green eyes.

**We now turn the clock back to the previous night. Tori has just gotten out of work.**

**Jade's POV**

From my vantage point on the roof, I could see Tori was walking a bit slower on her way to the bus than normal.

"Feet probably hurt." I speculated.

It was just after 4 am and like I did every night, I was following Tori to the bus stop. Sometimes I did it from the street and sometimes it was from the rooftops. Tonight it was a rooftop.

I spent a moment to look up at one of the few stars that managed to show through the city lights. I remember when you could stand here and see a thousand stars. Like bright jewels in the sky, it never failed to awe me. But this single star is about the closest I'll ever get to see the sun. Just a different one, about 400 light years away. I wonder what I was doing when the light left that star. If I remember correctly, I was terrorizing St. Petersburg, Russia. One of my more bad periods.

Suddenly hearing a noise that sounded like a cry from Tori, I bolted like lighting. I came to the edge of rooftop overlooking an alley and saw someone pulling my Tori into an alley.

I fumed with rage, at the sight of that person touching my beautiful Tori.

"You're dead!" I said as I swooped down from the rooftop, my fangs fully out. I can jump down from quite a distance without any immediate ill effects.

I came down, unseen, directly behind him. In one swift motion, I grabbed him, tossed him against a wall and sank my fangs deeply into his neck. He made a gurgling sound as he vainly tried to struggle. I didn't hypnotize him as I wanted him to be fully aware of what was happening to him. I wanted him to know he was dying. I wanted him to feel the warm blood as it left his body as the cold replaced it. I'm much stronger than any human and he was no match for me, so just held them there and fed on him.

Full of rage, anger and hatred I gorged myself on his blood. I gulped down the red nectar from his veins, until he stopped struggling and went limp. He was nothing more than cattle to me and I would treat him as such. With him dead I got up and turned to Tori who had apparently fainted. Done with him, I released him and his body fell to the ground.

"Are you ok Tori? Please tell me you're ok." I said as I checked her over and woke her up. When she opened her eyes I gazed deeply into hers, quickly putting her into a trance. Her eyes are so beautiful, I found myself not wanting to look away.

"I'm fine he only grabbed me. He didn't have time to do anything." Tori said in a slow monotone voice.

I looked back at him and Tori did the same as I gently helped her up. "He won't do anything anymore. How dare he touch you." I said as I cupped her cheek.

I had never spoken to her before and didn't even really give it any thought. She was being attacked and I rushed to her aid instantly. But I suddenly found myself face to face with the woman I had been so afraid to even go near.

Her skin was so smooth and warm, up close she was more beautiful than I had ever imagined. I found myself for a moment at a loss for words.

I put my hand on her shoulder to reassure her. "Tori. You're safe now. He's gone. He won't ever hurt you again. I'm going to get my car and take you home. You wait here in the shadows."

Tori nodded. Before I left, I dragged the man into the shadows as well so he wouldn't be seen. When I want to, I can also move very fast. But only for a short amount of time. I'm not the flash. Actually, I'm pretty much a supervillian.

But I pushed myself as hard as I could and got to my car within a minute. Another minute later I was pulling next to Tori.

I opened the door of the passenger side after I got out. "Tori please get in."

Tori wordlessly obeyed and while she did that I tossed Mr. dead Rapist in the trunk. He would have a date with the furnace at the Iron works very soon. But with Tori safely in the car I peeled off.

For the moment I needed to tell her something to help her push this out of her mind. "Tori you're having a dream, this is all a dream. Now when you get home and I'll see that you get home, you just do what ever you normally do when you get ready for bed. You act just like this is any other night. When you wake up, you'll feel refreshed and only remember this only as fragmented dream."

It was heavenly being with Tori but my main concern was getting her safely home. Within 5 minutes I was pulling up in front her apartment building. I told her to go up and get ready for bed as she normally does, but pay no attention to me.

I followed Tori up and watched as she got ready for bed. Maybe it's that piece of soul, but I made sure to give her privacy as she changed in the bathroom. I wanted to see her, take her in my arms put her in bed and make love to her and I could. She's in my power, I could easily take her.

As much as I hate to say it, it's not right. I can't do anything to her. I love her too much.

She went about the rest of her night-time routine and came out of the bathroom in cute pink pajamas with little kitties on them. As much as I hate cute pink pajamas and kitties, I'll admit I found the sight rather pleasing. Ignoring me, she crawled into bed and turned off the light.

I should have left right then and there. She was safe in her apartment. But I couldn't. I sat there in the dark watching her sleep. I couldn't spoil her, but I couldn't resist watching her. I just had to be with her, know that she was safe. I wouldn't be able to sleep not knowing that.

Dawn was coming soon but I didn't care. I sat there for an hour watching her chest expand and retract as she breathed slowly. I watched the curve of her perfect neck as it lay across the pillow. In the silence I could hear the faint beat of her heart, play its sweet melody. I just couldn't look away.

Like Beauty and the Beast maybe. I'm certainly a beast, a monster, a creature of darkness and she is the beauty that has so utterly charmed me.

I stayed as long as I could. I stayed to that very last second before I absolutely had to leave. Just giving me enough time to get home before the sun came up. I risked death simply to be with her to the very last second.

Before I left, I took one small indulgence. I simply couldn't resist it. I leaned over and gently kissed her on the cheek. It was a barely even a kiss, my cold lips only briefly touching her warm soft skin. I think my heart was going to burst with joy, at that one simple act.

A moment later, I was gone.

**By popular demand, the story has been continued. I'll give it a shot and see if you fine people enjoy the story. I'll update when I'm able.**


	3. Worry

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Someone to Watch over me**

**Chapter 3 – Worry**

**No One's POV**

Even though Jade knew she had left Tori safely in her bed, she still worried. Jade wasn't used to being worried about anything or anyone, the sunrise being the major exception. As soon as she got up she walked to the window in her luxury penthouse and looked out over the city. It was about 8:30 in the evening and Jade knew that Tori would be at work.

Jade tried to relax for a bit, taking time to sit in a big leather chair and do some reading. Over the years Jade had grown to be rather fond of reading. In her penthouse she had a whole room with shelves of books ceiling to floor. Though she preferred horror and suspense, Jade would read just about anything if it kept her interest. Books passed the time and allowed Jade to be something she was not. She had been a vampire for several millennia and now a days she would just want to be something else for a bit of time.

Tonight she was reading Mickey Spillane's 1952 detective novel Kiss me deadly. Jade had seen the 1955 movie and thought it was classic film noir movie. The ending where woman opens the case was her personal favorite part. Jade had decided to read the original book to see how different it was. Jade had also a glass of blood from her refrigerator. Jade had bought a slaughter-house some years ago and due to that had a near infinite supply of animal blood. Jade did hunt occasionally anyway, just for the fun of it.

Though the book did keep her interest, it only kept half her interest. The other half being firmly fixed on Tori Vega. Jade kept looking at the clock to see if it got closer to 12:30 so she could see.

Tossing the book down at about 11 she turned on the nightly news, to pass the time. There was nothing particularly new or special about the news. No mention of last night incident, which reminded jade she had to dispose of the body before she went to see Tori.

Upon getting home earlier, Jade stashed it in a locked freezer in her private parking garage.

As she watched, one headline caught her attention.

"Now missing for just over 3 weeks, Police have still no leads into the disappearance of Socialite Cassie Hartwell. As you may remember Miss Hartwell was out with some friends the night of the 3rd and was last seen leaving the exclusive Essen nightclub. Her father Hedge fund manager Brent Hartwell has set up a reward for information leading to her recovery. Channel 5 news interviewed today her boyfriend Todd Samuels who's still very worried for her safety."

The channel went on to show the young and very handsome man saying how much he missed Cassie and pleaded for her safe return.

"I was going to keep this a secret, but I had already bought this one carat diamond engagement ring and was going to ask her to marry me. So who ever has Cassie, please return her so I can spend my life with her."

Jade couldn't help but laugh hysterically. "One Caret….One Caret. Oh my god this is so funny. She was going to so dump your ass, Todd. Now every woman in New York sees you looking all heartbroken and will want to mend your shattered heart, that and screw your brains out.. You're phone's going to be ringing off the hook, believe me. Todd. I did you a huge favor."

Jade turned off the TV, figuring nothing could top that very funny story. Figuring she needed to start her night, Jade dressed casually. Biker boots, faded blue jeans, A rolling stones t-shirt and a well-worn black leather biker jacket.

As she put it on, she remembered the day some years ago when she spotted that biker chick and the stunning Leather Jacket she was wearing. It was late one evening at a rest stop in Arizona as ,Jade had been traveling down the old route 66. At the stop, she paused to momentarily admire the woman's jacket. Jade actually hadn't intended to actually do anything other than admire it. However the female biker misinterpreted Jade's stare and called her a dyke. 5 minutes later the biker was dead and Jade was the proud owner of a new jacket.

As she left, Jade could be heard singing quietly to herself. "_Would you get hip to this kindly tip and go take that California trip. Get your kick's, on route 66_."

After disposing of the body of the dead rapist from the previous night, Jade made her way to the diner. At 12:30 sharp Tori emerged from the door and sat down to eat her lunch. Jade carefully watched the Latina to see if she seemed alright.

Jade could tell that Tori seemed just a bit troubled. There was a definite look of apprehension in her eyes as she quietly ate her dinner. Several time she paused to look around as if she thought someone was there.

Jade did tell Tori it was a dream, but now Jade kept thinking that she really should have just wiped Tori's memory completely. The nightmare must have really shaken her up, Jade thought.

For a long time Tori sat and quietly ate. When she didn't look nervous she looked lost in thought. As time went on Jade began to worry.

However Tori did eventually did begin to sing quietly, but only just before her break ended.

"_Raven hair and ruby lips_  
_sparks fly from her finger tips  
Echoed voices in the night  
she's a restless spirit on an endless flight…"_

Jade recognized it as the first part of the Eagles song "Witchy Woman", but her voice trailed off as she began to think again. Just hearing those lyrics and the sad way Tori sung them gave her a chill.

"Does she remember me? I knew I should have wiped her memory." Jade said quietly.

Jade looked down to Tori again who picked up her things and went back inside. For a while longer Jade sat and wondered what to do next.

Eventually she decided on the rather risky move of actually going into the diner. At least then she could get another closer look.

So Jade made her way down from the roof, grabbed a book from her car and went around the front of the diner.

Despite being an ancient powerful vampire, the thought of facing Tori made Jade a bit nervous. The woman was so beautiful that it put her off-balance. For Jade that was part of the thrill, the allure of this young Latina.

"a mere human and she's driving me nuts." Jade mumbled as she walked into the restaurant. But one sight of Tori behind the counter made jade add to her previous statement.

"She's no mere human at all."

The restaurant was a typical greasy spoon diner. A number of booths along the windows, a seating area with several tables to the right of the door and to the left a long lunch counter. Jade went to the end and sat down. But as she did she put her head down and made a point not to look Tori in the face.

At the lunch counter, Jade spotted Tori out of the corner of her eye. She could see the Latina making coffee several feet away. Jade grabbed a menu and looked it over. While she didn't need to eat real food, Jade often did.

Tori finished with the coffee and walked up to the Goth gal at the counter. Almost immediately she got a strange vibe from the raven haired woman who was intently studying the menu. While she couldn't see Jade's face, the rest of her looked rather appealing to Tori. But beyond all that there was something else, but Tori couldn't quite put her finger on it.

"Do you need some more time to decide?" Tori asked.

Without looking up Jade responded. "No, I'll have a cup of coffee, black, and a slice of pecan pie."

Tori jotted down the order and went to get the coffee. As she poured the cup, she glanced back at the Goth who pulled out a small book and began to read it. It appeared to be some old detective novel. To Tori, Jade appeared to be any of the other customers who came in and minded their own business. But something was off.

Actually a lot of things were off in Tori's mind. Those green eyes she had seen in her memory, continued to haunt her. They were both beautiful and mysterious.

Jade meanwhile read her book and kept a watch on Tori through the corner of her eye. She could see Tori appeared to be slightly distracted but otherwise ok.

Within a few minutes Jade had both the coffee and the pie. Jade actually liked pecan pie and hoped it was halfway decent.

Tori went about her work but kept walking back and forth past Jade behind the counter. Something kept drawing her to the quiet Goth who kept her nose in her book. Something was bothering her.

Jade also noticed Tori walking back and forth and soon realized she was under scrutiny. Jade realized that she probably should just finish her pie and leave. Jade figured she was just rattled from her dream.

Tori noticed that the Goth seemed to eat her pie and drink her coffee just a bit faster. As Tori made another pass she asked Jade.

"More coffee?"

Jade shook her head and finished the last bite of pie. "No. Just the check please."

Tori went and got the check. She was about to dismiss the Goth as just another weirdo when something clicked in her mind. She needed to confirm something. She took the check and placed it down next to Jade's book and carefully took a long sniff.

The perfume!

Tori to her shock realized that the Goth chick was wearing the same strange perfume she remembered smelling last night. It smelled faintly of lavender.

Tori was paralyzed and just stood there at the counter in front of Jade.

Jade quickly noticed the Latina's whole body begin to stiffen. Being a predator with thousands of years' experience hunting humans, Jade spotted a fear reaction in an instant.

"Fuck!" Jade cursed mentally.

The last thing Jade wanted to do was scare her Tori. She could have hypnotized her, but Jade decided to simply exit quickly. She pulled out a 10 dollar bill from her pocket and tossed it on the bill, which was only $2.35.

Tori watched the Goth quickly grab some money and toss it on the counter, scoop up her book and moved to leave. She seemed to be doing it in a hurry.

However Jade couldn't resist one final look. When she did however, their eyes met for one split second.

Tori who was already freaked out about the same perfume suddenly found herself looking into the same green eyes that had been haunting her since she got up. But before her mind could even register the Goth turned and made for the door. A second later she was out.

Though partially freaked out, every instinct in Tori's body told her to go after that mysterious woman.

Tori turned to the cook. "I'll be back in a sec…"

Then she ran out the door. She spotted the Goth chick walking quickly down the sidewalk. As Tori began to move, Jade began to move faster.

"STOP!" Tori commanded.

Jade's legs involuntary stopped. Only then was Jade realizing how much effect this woman had on her.

Tori ran up and around front of Jade.

"I paid my check." Jade protested. Some part of her didn't want to hypnotize Tori and after a brief struggle, it won out.

Tori pointed at the beautiful Goth, with green eyes and ruby-red lips. "You…You are the one that saved me from that person that was going to rape me."

Jade wasn't used to fear but suddenly began to panic. "No… it wasn't me. You're mistaken."

"No. It was you. I know it. You saved me."

Jade shook her head. "It wasn't me. I was at home last night."

As soon as she said it, Jade knew she blew it. "Stupid" Jade cursed herself.

"HA…I never said it happened last night. You are the one."

Jade slowly nodded. "It was nothing."

The more Tori saw of Jade the more she felt that there was much more than meets the eye.

"No. You saved me. Lord only knows what he was going to do. You did something to him."

Jade's feelings were running amuck. Fear, panic, desire, love, all of them were running around like hyped up children on a school playground. The normally cool Vampire found herself quite flustered.

"Don't worry about him Tori."

Tori stopped and gave him a strange look. "Why did you call me Tori?"

"It's your name." Jade responded.

Tori looked down at her name tag which in neat letters read.

"Hi My name is Victoria"

"My name tag says Victoria, but you called me Tori, only my family and friends call me that. The people at the diner usually call me Victoria or Vicki."

Jade knew she was totally screwed and had completely fucked up her little mission. Even Vampire's screw up on occasion and Jade was well aware of that.

"Ah….." Jade started to say before Tori cut her off.

"You're the person that's been following me. Yes. It's you. For the last 10 months, someone's been following me. Or at least I think someone's been. Every once in a while I catch glimpse of a shadow out of the corner of my eye, but when I look it's gone." Tori said, her voice a mixture of anger and curiosity.

Jade ran through the options in her head. The first was to hypnotize her into forgetting this whole thing happened. The second was to talk to her. Jade desperately wanted to talk to the brown haired beauty, with the chocolate eyes.

For an instant Jade looked at Tori and her heart half melted. A second later the truth came spilling out her mouth.

"I heard you sing one night in the alley. I love your voice. It's beautiful, the most beautiful I've ever heard. I followed you to make sure you make it to the bus stop ok."

"My god, she's like kryptonite to me. I should have just hypnotized her." Jade ranted in her head. Yet still Jade continued the conversation as she couldn't resist.

Tori stood there processing what she heard. An insanely hot looking Goth chick is protecting me because my voice, was the thought that ran through her mind.

"Look. Tori er.. Victoria. I overstepped my boundaries. I'm sorry. I'm just glad you weren't hurt. I'll leave you alone." Jade said, her spirits falling as she started to move away.

Tori reached out and grabbed Jade's arm.

"If you wanted to hurt, me you could have done it last night. But you didn't you protected me and calmed me down. The man…"

Jade lied and hated doing it. "I stunned him for a few minutes, he ran off when he woke up."

"What are you a cop or something? My father is a cop."

Jade shook her head. "No, just someone who can handle herself. I'll leave you alone."

Tori knew she should just walk away and put this behind her but she couldn't. She had to know the person behind the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. The whole thing was crazy, but Tori couldn't help herself.

"No. You have to let me thank you. I can buy you a drink."

Jade wanted to do nothing more and hearing the invite was music to her ears but quickly remembered what she was.

"I'm not a kind of person you'd want to know."

Tori put her hands on her hips and in an assertive tone said. "Well..Miss what ever your name is. I'll be the judge of that. I don't work tomorrow night. Meet me at 9:00 at Murphy's Bar on Bradwell street. You saved me and apparently are my biggest fan so I owe you a drink. Don't stand me up."

Jade had to fight every instinct in her body to avoid smiling like total idiot. Instead she only let out a small smirk. Gutsy girl, Jade thought. Jade simply couldn't resist spending just a bit of time with the girl she loved. One drink, what could that hurt she reasoned.

"Ok Victoria. You talked me into it. 9:00 it is."

Tori smiled. "Unless you want me calling you Hugo, you'd better give me a name."

Jade let out a small laugh. "It's Jade."

"Is that your real name?" Tori said with mock suspicion.

Jade shrugged. "It is at the moment." That was actually the truth. Jade had had dozens of names in her existence.

"Fair enough Jade. Don't disappoint me. I need to get back to work. Good night."

That was a terrible fear of Jade's but every time she looked into those brown eyes, something in her pulled her closer.

"Good Night Victoria." Jade said, as she turned and began to walk away.

**I don't own the rights to the songs Route 66 or Witchy Woman **


	4. One Drink

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Someone to Watch over me**

**Chapter 4 – One drink.**

**No One's POV**

"I must seriously be cracked. After all, what kind of sane person makes a date with their very own stalker." Tori wondered aloud to herself nervously as put on the last touches to her makeup.

"An utterly and totally beautiful stalker at least."

As much as Tori wanted to get to know this mystery woman, she couldn't help be a bit creeped out by the whole stalker angle. She knew her dad if he found out she had made a date with a stalker, he would totally flip out. But her dad and family were in L.A. and Tori hadn't bothered to tell any of them, so that wasn't an issue.

Tori knew that as long as she was smart about it, there wouldn't be a problem. Ready to go, she left her apartment and grabbed the nearest bus. The bar she chose wasn't actually the nearest bar by a long shot, but was chosen for a specific reason.

Murphy's bar was rather small. You enter the bar and the bar stretches out ahead of you along one wall. To the left are a whole bunch of tables with some booths along the far wall. In back there was a pool table, small dance floor and a couple of dart boards. All in all, it was a typical working class bar, with one minor exception. Tori timed it so she would actually arrive at the bar at least half an hour early. When she got there, the bar had a halfway decent crowd of both older and younger people with a festive atmosphere. The Juke box was playing the old Bob Seger song. "Still the same."

The reason she got there so early was two fold. First it gave her a bit of time to have a drink to calm her nerves and second it allowed her to pick the place she'd sit. No dark corners for her, Tori picked a table in the brightly lit center of the room.

At 8:50 Jade walked into the bar and took a quick moment to assess the bar and the people in it. Looking over she could see Tori sitting at a table in the center of the room. The Latina was wearing blue jeans and a rather nice blue top. Jade could tell she did put a bit of time into her hair and makeup.

Likewise Tori looked over and spotted Jade. She was wearing Boots, fish net stockings, a dark green skirt with a black top and a leather Jacket. Her long raven black hair had some broad curls in it.

At the moment both women and looked at each other and thought the same thing. "WOW"

Jade composed herself and slowly walked her way to the bar, putting just a bit of swing in her hips. It was one of her seductive moves that she had perfected over the centuries and didn't even realize she was doing it until she was halfway to the table.

Upon seeing that Tori had already finished one drink, Jade smirked. "Started without me."

"Just one to calm my nerves. To be honest."

Jade smiled and sat down. "In all truth, I'm a bit nervous myself. Doesn't happen to often. But Personally I can't blame you. After all I'm a.."

Tori playfully cut her off. "A stalker?"

Jade tilted her head and looked to the ceiling for a moment. "I was actually going to use the term Obsessed fan. But like the song goes…You like tomato and I like tomahto;  
Potato, potahto, tomato, tomahto!"

Tori knew the song instantly and sang the next line. "_Let's call the whole thing off_."

Jade chuckled. "I hope you're just singing that."

Tori smiled. "I was. Thank you for coming Jade."

"You're welcome Victoria. This is a very nice place. I do see why you picked it."

"And why is that?" Tori said with a coy look.

Jade looked around the room for a moment then back to Tori. "I must congratulate you on hedging your bet's rather nicely. You picked a bar in Greenwich Village, which is a bit of a haul. But this bar is located 3 doors down from the 12th Precinct. The man behind the bar, who I guess is the owner, has a picture on the wall of him in a police uniform. So it's safe to say he's an ex-cop. There are lots of cop badges, patches and other cop pictures on the wall. Jade pointed to a tarnished plaque on the wall with the picture of an Asian gentleman on it

It read. "_In memory of Detective Nick Yamana. Great guy, Lousy Coffee_."

"You picked a cop bar. In fact I'd be willing to guess that at least 5 people in this room right now, are off duty cops. Not to mention you came early and picked a table dead center of the room. Smart Girl."

Tori was impressed that Jade figured out why she had picked the place so quickly. "I'm a cop's daughter and a cop bar is one of the safest places there is. Is that what's making you nervous right now?"

Jade smiled. "No."

Tori's eyebrow raised quickly as she raised her hand to attract the waitress' attention. "Mind if I ask what is making you nervous."

"That I won't make a good impression. Lets face it, last night didn't go so swimmingly."

The pair was interrupted by the arrival of the waitress.

"What will you ladies have?" she said.

Tori smiled. "I'll have another cosmopolitan. My companion will have…"

Jade answered. "I'll have a Rob Roy Please."

Jade was nervous and for the reason she told Tori. Over the years Jade had used her power of hypnosis to charm many a woman and man. But Jade wanted to charm Tori without having to use such trickery. If there was any chemistry between them to exist, Jade wanted it to be real. Granted, Jade knew there were all kinds of complications if they were to start seeing each other. But for now she just wanted to enjoy a drink and some time with a stunning woman.

"Just put them on my tab." Tori said to the waitress as she turned to leave.

Once the waitress was gone, Tori turned her attention again to Jade. "So. You want to make a good impression. Last night in the diner you weren't trying to make any impression."

"I just wanted to make sure you were ok. You were pretty shaken up after the attack."

Tori thought for a moment. "It's rather hazy, What happened?"

"You were walking, I was following behind. He ran out grabbed you and pulled you in the alley. He was so busy dealing with you he never saw me coming. I stunned him. I took you out of the alley and he ran away as we were leaving. You were very scared and shaken up. I think you were in a state of shock. I put you in my car and drove you home. Once I knew you were safe in your place I left."

Tori stayed quiet for a moment as she thought through what Jade had just said. The story seemed plausible and fit with what she remembered.

"Thank you." Tori said, breaking the silence.

"You're welcome Victoria." Jade didn't even want to think of what that person would have done to her.

As the waitress came back with their drinks, Tori smiled. "Well as promised Jade. Here is one drink to show my thanks for saving me."

Jade took a drink of her glass and nodded. "My pleasure."

Tori took a long drink and gave Jade a serious look. "You do realize it is a bit unnerving to me that you've been following me. You've also been listening to me sing while I'm on my breaks haven't you? I'm sorry to ruin the moment, but it is a bit creepy."

Jade wasn't sure if she could ever explain her obsession with Tori and her angelic voice. Jade searched for the right words to explain her behavior. Jade actually resigned herself to the fact that this little date would probably soon be over.

Jade just decided to put her card's on the table; some of them at least. "I was walking by one evening and I head you singing. You were singing the song One for my baby and one more for the road. The one done by Frank Sinatra. It stopped me dead in my tracks. I came down the alley and from behind a dumpster let out a version of that song that was so full of feeling and grace that moved me. I've never heard a voice so beautiful and perfect as yours was. I came back the next night and hoped to hear another one. You didn't disappoint and sang a song by Taylor swift. I just kept coming back. I found a ladder and would sit above you and just listen. You're voice I just couldn't give enough of it. It's angelic."

Tori listened to Jade's confession with an unreadable expression. "But you followed me home."

"I saw you walking to the bus stop all alone. I'm kind a person who can handle themselves and thought I would just follow to make sure you got to the bus stop ok. Everyday except the other night nothing happened. I never meant any harm and I had no intention on interfering with your life. Honestly. I didn't even know where you lived until the attack. You were dazed, but still managed to tell me where you lived."

Tori watched jade carefully to try and gauge just how honest Jade was being. That this was just an infatuation. Though Tori suspected that Jade liked her for more than her singing voice. While Tori would greatly welcome the attention of a beautiful mysterious beauty, she had to weigh it against her caution. Tori wanted Jade to be speaking the truth, but just wasn't sure.

"I very much want to trust you Jade."

"But you don't fully."

"No I don't. Can you blame me." Tori said quietly.

Jade shook her head. "I can't. If the situation was reversed, I'd be just as weary. In fact I'm a bit surprised you haven't already told me to leave."

Tori smiled and took a drink. "But I haven't. At least yet."

"Victoria. Tell you what. I'll make you a deal. If I ever scare you or make you feel uncomfortable and you want me to leave you alone, that's all you need to say. Just say "leave me alone." and I'm a memory. Though I hope you don't."

"I appreciate that. Not many stalkers would be nice enough to do that. Let me guess, beneath that mysterious beautiful Goth exterior beats a heart of gold." Tori hadn't intended to say beautiful, though she did mean it. She briefly blushed for a moment, which Jade could plainly see.

Jade couldn't help but smile at the compliment. "Well I do thank you for that wonderful comment. I'll be honest and say, you're very stunning. In more ways than one. But as far as heart of gold goes, not really."

Tori smirked slightly. "A bad girl then. One who can handle herself. Someone who grew up on the streets perhaps."

"I've lived on a lot of streets. So that could be considered true."

It was an evasive answer, but Tori was quite taken with Jade and didn't mind all that much.

"You called me Tori. I take it you did a bit of homework. Otherwise you wouldn't have known to call me that."

Jade shrugged. "I just googled you. I found a bunch of references on a web page called The slap. It's for where you went to high school. Hollywood arts I think its name is. They all seemed to call you Tori, except for that Rex Powers person. He mostly just calls you Hot stuff or the future Mrs. Powers. I take you don't like either of those titles. That dummy picture he has for himself is creepy and from me that means a lot. I can only imagine what he really looks like."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Yeah so could I. But let's not talk about him. You need to tell me a bit about yourself. What do you do?"

"Anything I want, normally. But so as to not give you a complete nothing answer. I dabble in the stock market a bit, some investments. I do a bit of writing. I keep myself busy."

Again Tori noticed she was being a bit evasive but didn't push it. At this point the waitress came back.

"Can I give you two a refill?"

Tori looked at her empty glass. "No thanks. Just the check please."

Jade's spirits suddenly sank, feeling that she was about to get the brush off. "It was worth a shot" jade thought.

"Did I do something wrong Victoria?" Jade said with an unmistakable look of disappointment.

Tori shook her head. "No. Not at all. I said a drink and we had a drink. I wanted to thank you and I did. We just met and I just wanted to get to know you a bit. In any case, I have a term paper in my music history class to finish."

There was a awkward moment of conversation which was broken by the return of the waitress. Tori looked at the bill and handed the waitress a 20. "Keep the change."

Tori actually shut the date down early to see how Jade would react. Would she get angry or sad? Would she take it well or not? While Tori knew her answers were vague at best, her reactions were more telling of her character. Jade's reaction to the date ending early would determine if she got another one. The term paper was real, but it wasn't due for another 3 weeks.

While disappointed, Jade was very happy to at least been able to talk with Tori for at least a short bit. Even a short stay in heaven is still a stay in heaven, Jade mused quietly as she got up.

"Well Thank you Victoria. I appreciate you meeting with me. Can I at least walk you to your bus stop." Jade said in an attempt to look like a good loser. In ages past Jade was a terrible loser but for some reason Tori seemed to bring out a different side of her. Jade concluded it was her human side. A side she had ignored and suppressed it for a very long time. Regardless, it refused to die and now had begun to push back. The presence of Tori only made it stronger.

Tori smiled and couldn't see so much as a hint of anger, only disappointment. She seemed to be handling this well. "Yes you may. It's only a short walk but I'd appreciate it."

Jade gave a pleasant smile and walked Tori to the door, making a point to hold the door for her.

"You have a gift for music Victoria. Not just your voice but you know so many songs. Modern songs, Classic Rock, Jazz Standards and you sing them all so well. I am unbelievably impressed. And if you don't mine me saying and it all comes in a spectacular package."

Tori blushed slightly. "Thank you. You're beautiful and mysterious and I do appreciate what you did."

"Thank you."

They walked quietly for a few moments and came to the bus stop.

"Well here you are Victoria. I do hope you had a good time."

Tori nodded. "I did."

"Good night Tori." Jade said with a smile as she turned to leave.

Jade had gotten about 10 feet when Tori spoke up. "Tell me Jade. Let me ask you a question."

Jade spun around. "Shoot."

"If I were to ask you out on a date and you accepted. Would I come to regret it?"

Jade's heart skipped a beat at that very moment. For an instant she felt alive. It was a wonderful feeling she had long since forgotten. Jade as much as she knew there would eventually be problems could not resist.

"In all honesty. Quite possibly. But I can promise you a fun time until then."

"Ok then, Jade would you like to go on a date with me."

Jade curtseyed slightly, as she had once done so often to various kings and queens of old. For an instant, the round face of Anne Boleyn flashed through her mind. "It would be my privilege."

Tori laughed at the old fashioned curtsey. "Can you sing?"

Jade smirked. "Not as well as you, but yes I can."

"Good. You've been able to hear me sing. Next Saturday night. You can sing for me. Pick me up at my apartment at 7 and we'll have dinner and karaoke. You're going to sing for me and maybe even answer one of my questions."

"Can we make it 8:30?" The sun went down at 8:04 that evening and Jade didn't want to burn up.

"Why so late?"

"I've got a thing going on. I hope that's not too much an inconvenience."

Tori appeared to think for a moment. "Are you worth it?"

"I think so." Jade replied with a cocky smile.

At this point the bus pulled up and glided to halt. "Well then Jade. You just got yourself one date. Play your cards right and I may even let you call me Tori. 8:30 it is. Have a good night Jade." With that Tori hopped on the bus and waved as the door closed.

As the bus pulled away Jade just stood there with a smile on her face. She still had no idea why Tori made her so different. Made her feel so alive. Made her feel so human. All Jade knew is that Tori was one of a kind and she couldn't get enough of her.

But Jade sobered up when she couldn't help but ponder. "It's wonderful, but just how long could it last?"

**I'm so glad everyone is enjoying this story so much. I'd like to thank 27milestogo for their help in beta reading this.**


	5. Sing for your supper

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Someone to watch over me.**

**Chapter 5 – Sing for your supper.**

**No One's POV**

**AN: Long chapter here with a good amount of songs mentioned. I only put the lyrics for one and not even all of them. But the others are worth listening to as I chose them carefully in most cases.**

As Tori rode the bus home, she could only wonder about her mystery woman. While she did not fully trust Jade, she was well aware that if Jade wanted to harm her, she already could have. Tori had dated women before and even had a girlfriend for a year and half in high school, but Jade was unlike any other women she'd ever known.

When she saw the Goth coming in the door of the bar, her heart skipped at least 3 or 4 beats. That raven black hair, those green eyes, that body. But it's more than the physical. Though she can't remember what exactly was said, Tori kept thinking about that soft caring whispering she remembered. It made her feel loved and safe. It was a wonderful feeling.

The next few days were very odd. While Tori went about her business as she always did, she now suspected that Jade was around. On her break in the alley she now sensed that Jade was somewhere nearby. At first she was tempted to call Jade out and have her come down, but just played along.

Tori did make a point to pick a few songs that either expressed her interest in Jade or ones that she may like. The first night, she sung another jazz standard. "I've got you under my skin."

The next night it was "Black Magic Woman" By Santana. The night after Tori did something current and sang Domino by Jessie J. The next couple nights Tori stuck with the 1970's and it was "Take a Chance on me" By Abba and "Shadow Dancing" by Andy Gibb.

Friday night was the last night before the date and Tori picked something she thought was very special. She even took the liberty of practice the song. That night Tori belted out a perfect version of "Sparks Fly" By Taylor Swift.

That night as she as her break was ending and she was headed inside Tori for the first time spoke directly to the person she knew was there.

"Ok. You've heard me sing for the last 6 nights and I do hope you've enjoyed it. Be prepared to sing for me." Tori said with a smile.

A moment later Tori could hear Jade's voice come out of the darkness. "I certainly have and you most certainly shall."

Tori laughed. "That's good. Are you going to make sure I get to the bus stop alright?"

"I always do."

Tori had to admit the whole thing was rather strange, but fun at the same time. "Thank you. Good night Jade."

"Good night Victoria."

Jade had immensely enjoyed the mini concerts the last 6 nights. This time she knew the songs were meant for her and she loved each one. Each song made Jade look more forward to the next date. It was like a light in the darkness and Jade couldn't stop heading towards it.

She still worried about the future and what Tori would think when she found out. But Jade was determined to enjoy each and every single second up to that moment.

Saturday night came around and Tori was excited and a bit nervous. She had picked her nicest blue dress and spent a huge amount of time getting her hair and makeup done just right.

Finally finished and ready to go at 8:20 Tori spent 10 minutes pacing back and forth nervously. At 8:30 on the dot the buzzer rang indicating someone was downstairs for her.

"Yeah." Tori called on the intercom.

"Someone order a gorgeous looking raven haired beauty." Came Jade's voice through the speaker.

"Oh Jizz….I ordered the short Asian Girl. But you're here anyway. Come on up."

Tori did a last look at her hair and a moment later there was a knock at the door. Her heart pounding Tori opened the door.

Jade was standing there in a simple, but beautiful, black sleeveless dress. Tori stood there a moment to take it in, from her ruby red lips, to her beautiful pale skin to her ravel tresses which hung over her shoulder.

Tori grinned like a giddy school girl. "Gorgeous Raven haired beauty. Couldn't have said it better myself."

Jade pulled out a dozen roses from behind her back. "Beautiful roses for a beautiful woman."

Tori loved roses and happily took them in her hand. "If you're trying to butter me up, you're succeeding. They are beautiful. Thank you. Please come in. I'll just put these in water."

Jade came in and patiently waited for Tori while she put the roses in a vase of water. Tori came out a second later holding a crystal vase which now held the roses. Jade watched with a prideful expression as Tori put them proudly in the center of her small dining room table.

"Are you ready to go?" Jade asked.

Tori nodded. "Are you ready to sing for me?"

"Most certainly. Come on let's go."

Having left the apartment Tori followed Jade down the stairs and out the door. Jade had debated on whether to reveal her immense wealth, but decided against it. Though she still planned on spoiling the Latina. So instead of driving the Ferrari Tori saw a rather innocuous, but new looking dark green Kia soul parked in front of the building. Spoil her without been over the top flashy, Jade decided.

"That's a very nice car Jade."

Jade smiled and opened the door for Tori. "Thank you very much."

A few moments later they were zipping along the Manhattan streets. "Victoria, do you like Chinese food?"

"Yes. Where are we going?"

Jade smirked. "You'll find out."

Tori quickly noticed that they were driving to the section of town were the more upscale and expensive restaurants and clubs are. Soon they were pulling up in front of a rather elegant looking Chinese restaurant called. "The Forbidden City"

Tori's eyes bugged out. "Oh my god. I've heard of this place. It's one of the most exclusive places in town. I totally feel under dressed. I need to check my make up."

Jade put her hand on Tori's shoulder. "Relax. You look beautiful."

The Girls got out of the car which was whisked away by the parking valet. A doorman in Traditional Chinese dress opened the door for them. The interior was mostly colored in red and black with expensive Chinese artwork all along the walls.

Not missing a beat Jade walked up to the Matire d, who was a middle aged Oriental gentleman in a tuxedo.

"Wan Shang Hao" Jade said in flawless and accent less Chinese as she gave him a traditional bow.

The man quickly bowed in return and Tori got yet another shock when Jade kept speaking to the man in Chinese. Tori could tell that Jade not only spoke it, but fluently. A moment later he smiled and took them to their table.

As Tori walked across the room she could see the who's who of New York society. She suddenly felt very self-conscious.

Soon they were seated at an intimate table off to the side. As she sat down Tori's eyes bugged out as she looked across the room. "Oh my god that's Brad and Angelina."

Jade glanced over nonchalantly. "Yes."

Tori could barely get over her excitement and sudden self-consciousness. "How did you get reservations here? This place is…oh my god. Are they all looking at me? I still don't think I'm dressed nice enough."

"Victoria. Calm down. You are drop dead gorgeous and I'm thrilled to be here with you. You're right Angelina is only about 20 feet away but you're the only one I care to look at. You're the only one worth looking at."

Tori stopped and blushed. "Tori….You can call me Tori."

Jade grinned. "So I've earned the right?"

"I figured you earn it eventually anyway and you've already treated me like a queen, I'm giving it to you early."

"Thank Tori."

"So Jade you speak Chinese. You have to at least tell me about that. I'm allowed a few answers here and there."

"Fair enough. I've spent some time in Bejing and now days do a lot of trading in the far east stock markets. I also do business in China. That's why I'm always up at night. That's when I do my work. I've gotten so used to it, I prefer it. I'm a complete night owl." The part about doing business in China and trading on the Asian stock markets was actually true. Jade had extensive holdings in both Japan, Korea and China.

Tori took it in with a interested expression. " I did notice you are quite pale. But don't take that wrong. You have beautiful almost white skin." Tori thought for a moment. "So you stay up all night are some kind of mysterious business woman. One who can readily handle herself. I'm thinking undercover CIA operative."

Jade smirked. "Very good guess. Of course if that were true, I couldn't tell you that now couldn't I."

Tori shook her head and chuckled. "No I guess you couldn't. What can you tell me?"

"Well I told you a bit. But what I can tell you is that I'm with the prettiest girl in the room."

Again Tori blushed. "You just like to keep buttering me up aren't you. Keep going but don't that that will get you out of singing for me."

"Perish the thought."

The conversation moved to music. As they ordered and ate dinner Tori told Jade who she's always loved music in singing. She also said how her goal was to be a pop star. But at the same time, Tori stressed how she loved all kinds of music.

Tori quickly found that Jade had an extensive knowledge of all kinds of music. Jade had been a huge fan of music of all types. All during dinner they had the most engrossing and lively conversation. They discovered they liked some of the very same artists. Both turned out to practically liked early 20th century Jazz singer Bessie Smith. Jade failed to mention of course she had seen her perform at least twice in the 1920's Though part of her really wanted to tell the story.

Jade had lots of stories she would love to tell music lover Tori. Everything from meeting Jim Morrison of the Doors to attending the very first performance of Mozart's Opera "The Magic Flute" in 1791. Jade could only hope to be able to share some of those stories.

Regardless, Tori and Jade hit it off as an immediate chemistry began to form between them. Tori was still aware that her mystery woman had a past she knew little about. But Tori was so enchanted with this woman she gave Jade the benefit of the doubt.

After a wonderful and delicious dinner, the check came which Jade grabbed before Tori could even see it.

"I got this one." A smirking Jade said as she handed the waiter a credit card.

"I'm sorry to say it, but I'm not sure if I could afford it anyway." Tori said sheepishly.

"Don't worry Tori. I am to show you a good time and that's part of the package. Besides, you've more than paid for your dinner with that beautiful voice of yours."

The waiter came back with the credit card statement which Jade quickly signed. "Are you ready." Jade said as she got up.

Tori smiled broadly as she was having the most fun she's had in a long time. She sensed that Jade really liked her and didn't mind being spoiled a bit. As they got up from the table and started to walk for the exit, their eyes met. It was a look of mutual attraction and each knew the other was more than happy to be with them.

In a strange moment of symmetry, each one reached out for the others hand at the same time.

For Jade she could feel the warm soft skin of the woman she loved. It was a wonderful feeling that instantly drowned out the darker parts of her being. Jade knew that Tori was her light and to be in it was all she wanted.

"I hope you don't mind. People have told me that my hands and skin feel a bit cool I've always been that way I hope you don't mind." Jade said nervously as the fact that she was slightly cooler than a normal person worried her. One of her fears was that Tori wouldn't want to touch her.

Tori paused for a moment and shook her head. "Not in the slightest." She then flashed Jade a warm smile. . While she did notice that Jade felt slightly cooler, she was so thrilled to be holding Jades hand she didn't care. In fact Tori felt like the most beautiful woman and special woman in the room. They walked hand in hand out of the restaurant and waited as the Valet brought them Jade's car.

"So do all the girls get the special treatment." Tori said playfully.

Jade smirked. "No. Just you."

"What makes me so special?"

Jade turned to look into Tori's limitless brown eyes. She just wanted to be lost in them forever. "God only knows. But you are, no doubt about it. This may be a bit early to say something of this nature but I'm sorry. I'm hardly the romantic type, but every time I see you or hear that voice I want to….

"Kiss me?"

"Amongst other things. Yes."

A coy look came to Tori's face as she put her index finger on her chin. "Hmmm…Mystery woman Jade wants to kiss me. You know I was going to give you a good night kiss later but…" Not waiting another second Tori quickly moved forward and gave Jade a quick but tender kiss on the lips.

"Heaven" Was the single word that ran through the Vampries's mind.

"But since you're so gorgeous, I'll give you one on credit." At this point the valet arrived with the car. "Play your card's right, I may just give you another on credit."

Jade suddenly felt giddy and felt tingles all over her body. "Come on let's go. You'll have to tell me the karaoke place we're going."

They hopped in the car and drove down near times square where they found this bar called, You sing it. It was a karaoke bar with no less than three stages in different rooms. The place had a good crowd, it being a mixture of tourists, professionals unwinding and others just out to have a fun time. Jade and tori went to the upper level of the 2 story bar and were the wait wasn't so long.

Sitting down, Tori took the book of songs and shoved it over to Jade. "OK…Time to sing for your supper. I want to hear at least 3 songs for you tonight. You pick your songs and I'll get some drinks. Name your poison."

Jade laughed. "Yes Ma'am."

Tori narrowed her eyes with mock annoyance. "Calling me ma'am is a good way to ensure you don't get a second date."

"A thousand pardons. I shall pick. I'll have whatever you're having."

Tori returned from the bar a few minutes later, two drinks in hand. "Here you go, one cosmopolitan. Your ready."

Jade smiled and took a drink.

Not many people in the upper level were taking chances singing so Jade got right up right away. The first song she sang was the Donna summer version of the song, Could it be magic. Jade had thought long and hard about which songs to sing for Tori, this one she picked especially.

The song started out with a brief snippet of a classical song which then changed into a disco beat.

_Oh baby, it's been so long  
I've waited so long  
And now that I have you  
I want you to come, come, come_

Spirits move me  
Every time I'm near you  
Whirling like a cyclone in my mind  
Oh sweet Tori, angel of my lifetime  
Answer to all, answers I can find.

_Baby, I love you  
Come, come, come into my arms  
Let me know the wonder of all of you  
Baby, I want you  
Now, now, now and hold on fast  
Could this be your magic at last?_

Tori was quickly impressed by Jade's skill and voice. She couldn't help but smile when Jade substituted Tori's name for the original lyric.

Transfixed Tori listened to the rest of the song and was more than pleasantly surprised. Not to mention the audience loved her.

The song finished and Jade took a small bow to the cheering audience. Looking over at Tori, Jade could see that the Latina had a huge grin on her face. She was also clapping the loudest.

Coming back to the table, Tori motioned for her to come close.

"What?" Jade said.

"Credit hell. You've earned this one." Tori replied as she gave the vampire yet another kiss.

Sitting down Jade laughed. "You approve then?"

Tori nodded and took yet another drink. "Oh yeah."

The girls then spent some more time talking and listening to the others sing, all the while holding hands. After a few songs. Jade once again god up. "I believe I owe you two more songs. Well here's the next one.

Jade then went up and knocked out a bluesy version of the Janis Joplin Song, Try (Just a little bit harder). She really knocked them dead with this dead on version. Jade was confident she would as it was Janis Joplin who taught her to sing that song.

Again Jade went back and was greeted with yet another kiss.

Both women were having a fantastic time and the chemistry between them only deepened.

"Ok Jade. I won't bug you too much about your mysterious life. But you have to give me one question."

Jade nodded. "Fair enough. Shoot."

"So where are you from?"

Jade thought back and green rolling hills came to mind. "Ireland."

"No offence, but you don't sound very Irish."

"None taken. I moved away when I was very young. I've long since lost my accent." Jade was happy she could answer that truthfully. What she left out was that she was born in the 976 BC.

"Parents?"

"Well that's a second question, but since I'm in such a wonderful mood. I"ll give it to you. They're dead."

"Well I'm sorry Jade."

"Thanks. Are you going to sing tonight?"

Tori nodded. "Yeah, but I want to hear your three first."

Jade had to wait a bit for her third song, so during that time Tori told her a bit about Hollywood Arts and the people who went to school there.

When the stage got clear again Tori nudged Jade. "Hey superstar. You owe me one more song."

Jade drained her drink. "Get me another and I'll sing you one more."

This time Jade went on stage and sang the song. "Who wants to live forever." By Queen from the Highlander Soundtrack. It was a sad ballad about time and how love can be fleeting and Tori couldn't help notice how much emotion she seemed to put into it. Of all the three songs, this was the one that moved Tori the most.

A third time Jade got herself another kiss and what both women considered a wonderful date continued. For several more hours they held hands, kissed, sang and talked. Jade did avoid of course telling too much about herself. But Tori was so enchanted by the Goth that she hardly cared.

Eventually it was bar time and time to leave. Jade found herself not wanting the date to end. Tori had been a wonderful date and Jade only found herself falling for the Latina even more. In the back of her mind she still worried about the moment that Tori would find out the truth. But for now, that seemed miles away as Jade gently held Tori's hand as they walked down the street.

A short while later Jade was pulling up in front of Tori's apartment building. Being a proper date Jade walked Tori to her door and smiled.

She was about to ask Tori if she had a good time when Tori suddenly wrapped her arms around Jade and pulled her into a tight embrace, quickly pressing her lips against the surprised Vampire. Jade soon lost herself in the kiss, feeling her warm lips and body press against hers. Jade's teeth were retracted so she didn't have to worry when Tori's tongue begged entrance to Jade's mouth which she granted. Jade wanted the moment to last forever and so did Tori.

After a few minutes in a passionate embrace the pair separated and quietly gazed into each other's eyes.

Tori stood there and smiled. There on the street, under the night sky the moment seemed perfect. "Jade. You treated me like a queen, took me to one of the nicest places in town. Sang three songs as I requested. Was a wonderful date and generally swept me off my feet. But I need to be honest. I'm looking for someone who will be in it for the long haul. Not a cheap fling. Someone who will want to slowly build a strong and lasting relationship. Please don't take that wrong. I just want no illusions here." Tori couldn't help but cringe ever so slightly as she feared Jade would suddenly decide to vanish.

Jade was touched by Tori's honesty and felt bad about her deception. Though she knew that Tori would find out, Jade simply couldn't resist. Her heart wanted to be with Tori and she would take as much time as she could before the end. It would be painful, but Jade decided it was worth it.

"Could she love me, knowing what I am?" Jade pondered, not sure if she wanted the answer.

"Tori. Your honesty is refreshing and frankly I'd kind of like that too. May I see you again Tori."

Tori was happy as could be that Jade wasn't afraid of what could happen between them. "I'd like that very much. I'll make you a wonderful dinner tomorrow night. Sounds good?"

Jade gave Tori a quick kiss. "Sound's wonderful. I can be here at 8:30. Sorry for the lateness, I hope that isn't a problem."

Tori gave Jade a last kiss and moved to her apartment door. "You're just so wonderful, I'll have to make an exception. Good Night Jade."

Jade smiled in return. "Night Tori."

With Tori in her building, Jade turned to leave. She felt torn and a bit guilty for committing to a possible something that she knew could never last. The whole moment was extremely bittersweet for Jade, but worth it.

"One moment in paradise, is still a moment in paradise. I dare not hope for more. Considering I pretty much lied to her, how could I expect more." Jade mused sadly as she walked to her car.

**Wan Shang Hao - Good Evening in Chinese.**

**Jade had a wonderful time but is feeling guilty about not being able to be honest with Tori. She knows it can't last, yet she can't resist going forward.**


	6. Time is a thief

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Someone to watch over me.**

**Chapter 6 – Time is a thief.**

**No One's POV**

As she made dinner, Tori had a hell of a time focusing on the task at hand. Half her mind was on the enchiladas she was making and the other half was on the woman she was making them for. Tori was trying the make them the way her grandmother used to make them. But her mind kept drifting to that raven haired beauty that was coming over tonight. Tori was beyond happy that last night's date had gone so well.

The scariest part for her was when she laid out exactly what she wanted. She wanted someone who would be in for the long haul and be interested in slowly building a solid relationship. She could have avoided saying that, but Tori wanted no illusions. She was not going to be just a fling or a roll in the hay, she wanted to be a girlfriend.

The few seconds between when Tori laid it all out and Jade's response felt like an eternity. Tori was so afraid this woman would just give her a sad looking smile and just walk out of her life. Instead Jade indicated that she wanted very much the same thing. That part was Tori's favorite part of the whole date. She liked it even more than the fabulous good night kiss. Because a relationship would mean that there would be many more kisses like that to come and all the other wonderful things that go along with it.

Tori was making the final preparations when the buzzer rang a few minutes before 8:30. After confirming it was Jade, Tori buzzed her in and opened the door a crack. A few moments later she heard Jade's voice.

"You know you really shouldn't just leave your door open like that. " Jade said sounding a bit concerned as she came in the door and shut it.

Tori came out of the kitchen, wearing an apron that said "Kiss the cook."

Upon seeing the apron Jade put the bottle of wine she was holding on the table next to the door and put her arms around the Latina. Jade gave Tori a brief but affectionate kiss an instant after gazing into Tori's eyes.

After the kiss Tori went and locked the door. "You're right. I shouldn't leave the door open like that that. I'd had to let a mass murderer in. Dinner will be ready in 5 minutes. Come in the kitchen."

As Tori went into the kitchen, Jade shifted uncomfortably for a moment as she realized that the words mass murderer fit her perfectly. While she had no real regrets about what she had done, Jade didn't want to dwell on it. Doing so would only spoil the perfect feeling she had when she was with Tori.

Shaking off that Jade picked up the wine bottle and came in the kitchen. "I brought some red wine. Give me a corkscrew and a some glasses and I'll set us up."

Tori pointed out what Jade needed and soon they were at the table eating. "Tori the food is delicious. Very authentic. I'm most impressed." Jade said as she raised a glass.

Tori raised her in turn. "Excellent wine.

They had dinner and talked. Jade being a bit more comfortable with Tori let some of her morbid humor through which didn't seem to bother Tori in the slightest. It was in interesting story about how people in Manhattan use the obituaries to find both jobs and rent controlled apartments.

"So Tori, the moral of the story is. Death and a well detailed obituary is your friend."

Tori laughed. "So is that how you got your place?" Tori then scrunched her face briefly. "Come to think of it, I don't even know where you live or even have your phone number. It helps a lot in dating when the person you're dating actually knows how to contact you."

Jade flushed with embarrassment for a moment. "My cell is 555-2368. I live in a brownstone on the upper west side. 63 West 83rd street."

Jade actually did own that brownstone and was one of her lairs in New York City. She normally lived in her luxury penthouse apartment. While she gave the impression that she had money, Jade didn't want to show just how much money she had. The brownstone would give the impression of money, but at the same time would not be too showy.

After dinner they debated about going out for drinks, but decided to stay in and watch TV while finishing off the bottle of wine. Fortunately Jade's favorite movie, The scissoring was on and with a little of encouragement Tori agreed to watch the slasher film. But only after Jade agreed to protect Tori who disliked slasher films. So they cuddled on the couch and watched the horror film. Being hin Jade's arms made Tori feel safe, which was a wonderful feeling. Not even much was said.

Jade just reveled in Tori's presence. She no longer bothered to wonder why this girl so enchanted her. It was more than her voice or her kind personality. All Jade knew was that all she wanted was to be with Tori. It made the human part of her stronger and feel alive.

As the movie ended, Tori gave Jade a kiss and slowly got off the couch. "I'm sorry to do this, but I need to get some studying done. I had a wonderful night." Tori was again testing Jade to see how she would react. She did also have homework and needed to do it, so it wasn't totally a lie.

Jade though she wanted to spend more time with, knew that Tori's schoolwork was important to her.

Jade got off the couch and smiled. "No that's perfectly fine. I've got some work to do." Then Jade bowed gracefully and kissed Tori's hand. "Until next time then."

Tori blushed. "Are you ever going to stop being wonderful?"

Jade smirked. "With you it's easy. I hope I don't disappoint you." But behind the smirk, Jade sadly realized that she eventually would."

Tori smiled, took Jade's hand and walked her to the door. "Thanks for a wonderful evening. If were are going to keep seeing each other and I really want that. There will be a small change. "

Jade looked at Tori with a puzzled expression. "What's that?"

"No more hiding in the shadows. If you want to join me on my break, you sit with me. That and you will be walking me to the bus stop. You will also hold my hand the entire way. Am I being clear Miss Jade. Feel free to eat at the restaurant and keep me company. That will keep the cook from hitting on me."

Jade nodded her head. "Your wish is my command. And if that cook keeps hitting on you. You just let me know. I can arrange for something to happen to him. Believe me. I know people. It will happen."

Tori smiled. "No you don't need to do that. But that makes me think. Perhaps you're not a CIA agent. Perhaps you're a mafia princess. Part of one of those crime families."

Jade laughed. "Again, if I was, I wouldn't tell you. That would take the mystery out of it anyway. Good night Tori."

With that Jade gave Tori a passionate kiss that lasted for over a minute. That done, Jade said her goodbye and left.

In the next 5 weeks Tori and Jade spent a lot of time together. Each and every night, Jade would join Tori in the alley on her break. There jade would listen to Tori sing. Jade also walked Tori to the bus stop every night. Tori accepted Jade' s explanation that she either slept most of the day or was busy working. But as it was getting later in the year the days' were getting shorter. So Jade knew she could leave earlier.

When Tori wasn't working they dated. Tori did come over to Jade's well decorated brownstone for dinner at least twice. They went to the theatre, saw movies, walked in the park. With each passing day they seemed to grow closer. Physically they only kiss, held hands and touched each other regularly. Tori was determined to be sure she really loved Jade before she let her in the bedroom. Though she was very much looking forward to that day. Tori had also gotten used to Jade's slightly cool, but soft skin and actually grew fond of it.

Tori would ask questions about Jade's work and learned that she invested a lot and played the Asian stock markets constantly. When ever she would ask Jade would go into a complex and rather boring explanation of what she did. Tori stopped asking after a few times. Tori wasn't totally without suspicions about Jade and her going slow with thing was the reason for that. But with each passing day, Tori disregarded her suspicions a bit more than the previous day. That was because with each passing day, the Latina was happier than the last to be with Jade.

Jade herself was the happiest she had been , in a very long time. In fact, during the entire time they dated, Jade didn't take a single life. Being with Tori made her want to be more than just an ancient Vampire. Jade worried however. Worried how she would tell Tori. She wanted to tell Tori more than anything, as she hated keeping things from the love of her life.

Jade had even come up with a speech telling Tori that she was a vampire. The speech also said how much she loved Tori and the only she wanted was to be with her. Jade would practice the speech all the time. But each time she would look into those chocolate-brown eyes, Jade couldn't say it. She was too afraid of losing Tori.

It was a Saturday night and Tori and Jade were planning on hitting the town. Jade told Tori she was going to get her into one of those exclusive dance clubs. But when Jade arrived, Tori had another idea.

"Hey after dinner, let's go to a rave. Some of the girls in my music theory class are going to one on Long Island. It's supposed to last all night and be a real blast."

"Are you sure. I was going to get you into Fremont." Fremont was one of Manhattans most exclusive night clubs. Jade could easily get into any one she wanted, just hypnotize the bouncer.

Tori flashed her brown eyes, knowing full well Jade couldn't resist. "Please. He how we go to Fremont then, the rave? I've always wanted to go to one."

"I swear Vega. I have no defense against you. Sure."

Tori had other plans, she had decided that at the end of the date, she was going to ask Jade to officially be her girlfriend. She knew she was falling in love and had even gotten a heart pendant to give to Jade on the occasion.

So they hopped in Jade's car and had a wonderful Italian dinner near times square, then a few quiet drinks at a Jazz bar nearby. From there they went to Fremont. At the door Jade merely hypnotized the bartender and they walked right in. Tori was a bit disappointed at the ultra-trendy nightclub. It was full of young snobby hipsters trying to look cool and rich. Though she wore her best dress, Tori could feel the judging eyes of the other more expensively dressed women. Jade hated the rich snobs here and was happy to get out of there.

At about 12:30 the pair found themselves at an abandoned warehouse of some sort in an industrial section of Queens.

Making their way inside, they were hit by the pulsing beat of the latest techno music and flashing lights of every color. On the dance floor hundreds of young men and women danced as if they hadn't a care in the world. Here no one was judging anyone. The aim here was simply to dance and have a good time.

Tori and Jade did just that. For hours they danced and had the time of their lives. When not dancing they would steal away to a quiet corner and make out for a time. Tori was looking forward to the end where she could say how much jade meant to her and how she wanted to be her girlfriend.

The night stretched on with both girls happy to be with the other and the Rave continued unabated. At one point they were on a break from dancing and sitting off in a corner. Jade leaned her head back as Tori playfully kissed her neck. "I can't believe we've been here all night. I'm not even tired. "

Jade laughed. "I'm never tired when I'm with you." But a second later something clicked in Jade's mind. It was the words, All night. Pulling out her phone she realized she had been there all night. In fact Jade was horrified to realize that the sun had come up 10 minutes ago. Jade cursed herself for losing track of the time.

A horrible sense of panic filled Jade as she suddenly got up. "Tori look….Um I need to get going. We need to leave. I have an important conference call in a few hours." Jade needed to get to her car. It had special tinting that would protect her from the sun. But she needed to get to it as soon as possible. If the sun was too high and exposed, she might burn up getting to the car.

A look of disappointment came to Tori's face. Tori was also a bit concerned, she had never seen jade look so worried before. "What's wrong honey? You look worried. It's just a conference call."

Jade abruptly took Tori's hand and pulled her towards the exit. "I'm sorry. But we need to leave. Now!"

Ignoring Tori's questions, Jade kept going towards the door. All Jade could think about was getting to her car safely. Her carefully planned speech; Jade couldn't think of a single word of it. Getting out the door, Jade could see the light all around her. But fortunately, most of the way to the car was through alleys and thus the light would be blocked.

I can apologize later, I just need to get to my car or I'm dead, Jade thought as she hurried down the street. Tori was now very confused and very worried. Jade looked as if in a panic as she pulled her towards the car. On top of that Jade wasn't answering any questions.

Jade had gotten within a block of the car, unscathed when her luck suddenly ran out. As they half ran down the alley they passed a break between the buildings. At the very moment they passed it, a single beam of sunlight pierced the gloom of the alley and hit jade squarely on the neck.

Jade suddenly let go of Tori and screeched in agony, moving quickly into the shadows.

"Jade? What's wrong?" Tori said as she saw the Goth holding her neck and looking as if she was in agonizing pain. It was then Jade looked over at Tori. Jade could make her fangs come out and her eyes red at will. But that also happened involuntary when she was in great pain.

Tori looked at Jade's face to see that she had long vampire like fangs and her eyes were now blood red. A second later, Tori noticed what looked like a bad burn on her neck.

Shocked, Tori backed up in fear several feet away from Jade. "Jade? What? What are you?" Tori said as she began to tremble in fear.

Jade put her hand out in a feeble attempt to reassure Tori. "Don't worry…"

It seemed like such an impossible thing but Tori could think of no other explanation for what she was seeing. "Are you a vampire?"

Jade didn't answer as she held her neck again, causing Tori to back several more feet away.

Jade desperately wanted to reassure the now freaked out Tori. Not thinking, Jade took several steps forward towards Tori. But once again stepped directly into the beam of sunlight which was now bigger.

This time Tori could see plain as day her hands and face begin to turn bright red and bubble as the sunlight hit her pale skin. Again, Jade shrieked in agony and backed way.

Tori couldn't believe what she was seeing and tears flooded her eyes. "You're a vampire. How could you? I trusted you?"

"No Tori. It's not like that. Please." Jade pleaded.

At this point Tori, who was now sobbing, ran off back down the alley. Jade wanted to go after her but now the gap between buildings was full of sunlight, blocking her path. Shrieking in frustration and pain, Jade with her superior strength pulled off a manhole cover and leapt into the darkness of the sewers. It was her only refuge now.

Tori ran for at least 3 blocks before she ran out of breath. Up to a few minutes ago Tori thought vampires were only a myth. But what she saw in the alley was no myth. It was real and terrifying. It was also heartbreaking as Tori knew how she was falling in love with Jade. Now Tori was crying and upset, her dreams of a perfect relationship dashed to pieces.

Tori took the subway and made it home an hour later. Alone in her apartment she went to bed crying her eyes out. She turned off her phone as she didn't want to hear from that monster that she once wanted to call a girlfriend. She felt heartbroken and utterly betrayed. Asleep she had a nightmare that Jade came to her and drained her blood, leaving her a lifeless corpse.

In classes that day, Tori's mind was on Jade and her fears that Jade would come after her. She found herself dreading sundown. It was all like some horrible vampire movie and Tori felt like the star. It was a movie she didn't want to be in at all.

She was very tempted to call in sick from work that night, but needed the money badly. She couldn't afford to miss one single day. Turning her phone back on before she went to work Tori could see several messages from Jade. Tori deleted them all without listening to a single one. Just the thought of that name sent pains through her heart.

Tori made it to work, but she was a nervous wreck by the time she got there. She walked near other people and stayed away from the alleys. Her eyes covered every single place Jade could hide. She also too out both crucifixes she had and wore them both openly.

Of course when she got to work, she immediately regretted going at all. Knowing that she'd have to go back to the bus stop alone. She worried that Jade would come into restaurant and harm her.

When her break came, Tori went about her normal routine and went into the alley. Jade wasn't there. But still sitting out there alone, Tori simply couldn't do it. Tori moved to go back inside.

"Please don't be afraid of me Tori." Said Jade from somewhere in the shadows, causing Tori to stop.

"YOU LIED TO ME!" Tori screamed.

"I didn't want to." Tori could tell Jade's voice was full of pain and anguish but figured it was only a trick.

Tori who had cried at last a dozen times today, began to cry again. "I don't believe you Jade. I trusted you. I liked you. I was going to…..You were just going to kill me weren't you. I was just a toy to you. To play with until you got tired of me. Isn't it?"

"No Tori. I love you. I've loved you since that first night I heard you. I would never hurt you." Jade's said, sounding as if she were crying.

"LIAR! I HATE YOU!"

Jade who was really crying pleaded through her tears. "Tori. Do you remember what I said that first night at the bar. If you really feel that way. All you need to say is those three words I told you. The three that would send me away. But please don't. I love you. Please let me prove it to you. Please don't send me away. Please."

Tori felt a brief tugging at her heart, which was quickly overcome with fear. "LEAVE ME ALONE!" Tori screamed.

Tori waited for Jade to respond or pounce on her. Her whole body was tense with fear and apprehension. But there was no response.

"Is that I all have to say? Just that and you'll just turn into a bat and leave me alone then."

Again there was no response. The only sound Tori could hear was the distant beat of a reggae song, spilling out from a bar down the street.

"Jade?"

There was no response, just the distant sounds of Bob Marley drifting up the alley.

Tori stood there a while and found herself calling out Jade's name a few more times. She wasn't even sure why. Did she want to make sure she was gone or make sure she was still there? While feeling relieved, Tori couldn't help but feel a twinge of regret.

That twinge of regret was quickly smothered by Tori's heartbreak, pain and sense of betrayal. Not wanting to be alone in an empty alley, Tori walked back into the restaurant.

**Well Tori found out and sent Jade away. It was bound to happen and it turned out badly for both of them.**

**I want to give a plug to a really great story. The story "****Mistress Jade and the Taming of a Demon Cat" By 27milestogo is a very good and inventive story. I'll think you will all like it. Please give it a read. **


	7. Careful what you wish for

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Someone to watch over me.**

**Chapter 7 – Careful what you wish for.**

**No One's POV**

Tori for the next several days was tense and scared. Though Jade vanished from the alley, she remained terrified that the Goth Vampire would pop up and drag her to her doom. She even had several nightmares about it. She avoided taking her breaks in the alley since that night. She just didn't feel comfortable there. Instead she would just sit at an empty booth in the back of the restaurant. But even worse than the fear was the extreme hurt. She had fallen hard and her heart felt like it had been ripped out of her chest.

The fact that Jade had watched her without her knowing it, now creeped her out. She was afraid that Jade would do something.

But nothing happened. No phone calls, no texts, no Jade, no anything. But still she remained afraid of being secretly watched as she had before.

She gradually began to relax a bit, but most of the fear remained. More time past, a week, 2 weeks, than a whole month went past. After what she once thought was the happiest time of her life, Tori found herself in misery.

She was scared, nervous, lonely, depressed and a few more. That shadow out of the corner of her eye she used to catch, Tori hadn't seen it in some time. But still she wondered if Jade was watching. Jade had promised to leave her alone, but Tori severely doubted the word of a vampire.

She got her answer one cold night, just over a month after telling Jade to leave. It was late October and and Tori got off at her normal time of 4:00 Am. She put on her coat and started to walk to the bus stop. But not before pulling out her cross necklace that she wore every day.

She was about halfway to the bus stop when she heard a series of foot steps behind her. Part of her was sure it was Jade, so Tori spun around to see who was coming up behind her.

It wasn't Jade. It was a short stocky man with a scraggly beard. Before Tori could get one word out of her mouth the man ran up and punched her in the face. Tori saw stars and was pushed to the ground. At the same time she felt a tugging at her purse and a second later realized it had been pulled from her.

Tori quickly pulled herself off the ground and looked to see the man running off. In his hand was her purse. He just kept going and disappeared down the street.

Tori, half in shock fell back to the ground as she realized her purse had just been snatched. That purse contained her keys, wallet, phone, makeup, everything. It was all gone and now Tori didn't even have money for bus fare.

Unlike last time, there was no dark figure coming out of the shadows to rescue her. The man punched her, knocked her down, stole her purse and ran off. As Tori sat there, beginning to cry, she knew there was no doubt about it.

Jade was gone and she was alone. What she had wanted most was to be left alone. She thought that if she never saw Jade again she wouldn't be afraid. Now that she got her wish, not only did she realize she was nowhere near free from fear, she realized she had grown attached to having a protector.

* * *

As Tori now knew, Jade had kept her word and stayed away.. Not that she didn't want to see Tori, the only thing the heartbroken vampire wanted was to see Tori. But Tori didn't want to see her, so the only thing Jade could do was stay away. She didn't want to break her promise to Tori.

She retreated to her luxury penthouse apartment to nurse her wounds, both physical and emotional. For a month, Jade didn't even leave her apartment. Thanks to the fact that she owned a slaughter-house and had blood delivered daily, she had no need to leave. Jade just sat in her glass and steel tower, watching told movies or reading. Anything to distract her from the depression she was in the full grip of.

Jade had started to feel like she belonged nowhere. Not in the human world or in the vampire world. She slowly began to wonder if her existence had any meaning at all.

After a month, Jade felt no better and was starting to go a bit stir crazy. So she decided one cold night to just drive around. Part of her wanted to be bad, fuck humanity and hunt a human down. That part of her fed on the pain and misery she was in and took over.

She drove her mustang through a rundown section of Manhattan, looking for trouble. Eventually she spotted a pair of prostitutes on a street corner. Both where dressed in skimpy outfits and looked cheap as hell.

"Dead as hell" Jade muttered.

Jade had pulled over to the curb a little ways down the street and watched the pair. After a few minutes a pickup truck pulled up to the curb and when it pulled away, only one girl was left. She appeared to have long stringy blonde hair and was wearing a mini skirt and leather jacket.

Alone, she moved back into the shadows and sat down on garbage can.

A cruel smile appeared on Jade's face as she got out of the car. "Time for dinner."

Jade made her way about halfway to the woman, when she was could hear a car pulling up next to the curb. It was a rather nice looking silver Lexus and Jade realized that with her skirt, legging and jean jacket she may look like a streetwalker herself.

Suddenly an idea came to Jade's mind and that smile got just a bit crueler. Jade paused and glanced at the car for a moment then kept going. As the car slowly cruised up next to her, Jade put on a sexy walk. A second later she could hear the window roll down.

"Wanna party?" She heard the driver's voice say.

Jade stopped and looked back over that the driver. He appeared to be a man in his forties, well dressed with greying hair. Jade guessed he was a stockbroker or some banking executive. Jade also spotted a wedding ring on his finger.

"I don't know. What do you have in mind?" Jade said coyly.

"A little private party, just you and me." He said with a rather stupid grin.

"It will cost you. $120. I'm expensive but oh so worth it." Jade said in a rather seductive fashion. Jade knew there was a slight risk as he may be a cop. If he turned out to be one, she would just snap his neck.

He appeared to think for a moment and looked her over with a discerning eye. "You'd better be."

"Let me see the cash." Jade said as she stepped back.

The man pulled out his walled and flashed a wad of 20 dollar bills. "Well then Mr. you've got yourself a party."

Jade got in his car and smiled. "Meters running sugar. Let's go."

"I'm Gene." He said as he pulled away from the curb.

Jade noticed Gene didn't seem too nervous or scared. She quickly guessed this wasn't the first time Gene had partied with a lady of the night. Jade slowly ran her hand up Gene's leg. "Well Gene. Pleased to meet you. I'm Sara. Where are we going?"

"A little place we can be alone."

About 5 minutes later, Gene parked in the lot of a small fleabag motel in a 5 story building. It was one of those dirty, grimy places that rented by the hour. Everything about the place looked old and dirty. Jade followed Gene in the front door where he rented a room from the desk clerk.

Gene looked rather excited as he walked up the stairs to their room. Jade just smiled and waited for her moment. The room itself was unpleasant to say the least. With faded blue wall paper, stained burnt orange carpeting and a single double bed the place was far from five stars.

As soon as they were in, Gene walked into the room and started to undress. Jade walked up and said. "You just get undressed and in bed and I'll be out of the bathroom in a moment. You do have protection do you?"

Gene nodded and pulled a condom out of his wallet.

Jade went into the bathroom and stripped, but at the same time extended her fangs and turned her eyes blood-red. At the moment the human part of her was asleep, now she was only a vampire.

Jade came out of the bathroom to see that Gene had turned off the lights and gotten into bed. "All ready to go, honey." Jade purred.

"Yes. Come on. I paid good money for you. Let's see some action." He said with a note of impatience in his voice.

"Careful what you wish for, sugar. Cause you're about to get it." Jade said as she crawled onto the bed. Jade stroked his erect penis once and gave him a few kisses on his chest as she crawled slowly up the bed. The room wasn't pitch black and some light did spill into the room from the street. But Gene didn't see Jade's face until she had crawled up on top of him, straddling his chest.

With two gleaming white fangs and blood red eyes Jade laughed and grinned at her next meal. "I do know you don't believe in sanctity of marriage, but do you believe in vampires?"

Instantly Jade put one hand over his open mouth before he could scream and with her fangs not only punctured his neck, but ripped it open. Blood sprayed everywhere as the man tried to both scream and struggle. Jade then leaned over and lapped up the blood as it continued to flow out of his neck. In moments there was blood all over Gene, the bed and Jade. For an instant Vampire Jade reveled in the wonderful scene.

After a few moments Gene stopped struggling and Jade took a final sip of his blood as it continued to flow.

Still up on a bloodthirsty high Jade, who was still covered with blood, got out of the bed and slowly began to dance and sing.

_There's a crack in the mirror  
And a bloodstain on the bed  
There's a crack in the mirror  
And a bloodstain on the bed_

_Oh, you were a vampire_  
_And baby, I'm the walking dead_  
_Oh, you were a vampire_  
_And baby, I'm the walking dead…_

Jade then grabbed a knife from her purse and stabbed him in the chest and neck several times. That would make it look like a prostitute slashed him to death. Finishing up, Jade wiped the surface of everything she touched, threw her clothes over her blood covered body, stole his wallet and keys, then left. On her way out she encountered the rather shocked looking night clerk.

Jade leaned over the desk and hypnotized him. "The man you saw come in with me. When the police question you. You will swear to god that you saw him with a young muscle-bound man of about 17-18 years of age, with a short crew-cut. He was wearing jeans, a white t shirt and a denim jacket. He had an olive complexion and a rather roman type nose, but you didn't get too good a look at him as he seemed to avoid looking at you. You did not seem him leave and assumed he went out the back way. The dead man upstairs, you've seen him here twice before and each time it was in the company of a young man. You didn't get a good look at either of those two men either. I was never here. You never saw me. After I leave, you will wake up and forget I ever existed. Do you understand?"

The man nodded and Jade casually walked out the back way.

As she exited the hotel Jade said to herself. "Boy won't that man's wife be surprised." Jade knew it would be bad enough for the man's wife to know her husband was killed by a prostitute in a sleazy motel. Why not just make it that much more fun and say it was a male prostitute. She wanted someone else to feel a tenth of the pain she was feeling. Jade knew it was unbelievably cruel, but she also knew that she was unbelievably cruel

Jade hopped in Gene's car and drove it to a warehouse nearby she owned. Among the many business that Jade owned, one was a salvage yard. Within a few days that car and its contents would be crushed and on its way to be melted down. This wasn't the first time Jade had made a car vanish. The cops will assume it was stolen and sent to a chop shop where it was stripped for parts.

After ditching Gene's car, Jade made her way back to her car and drove home. As she parked in her underground garage, it crossed her mind that Tori would not approve of what she had just did. It almost made her feel guilty. Though she didn't feel guilty, Jade came down from her brief high she got from the kill. Once again she began to feel that overwhelming depression creep back into dark soul.

"Tori want's nothing to do with me. So it doesn't matter what I did. Nothing matters." Jade said feeling now just as depressed, lonely and heartbroken as she did hours ago.

**The song Jade sings is Bloodletting by Concrete Blonde. I do not own the rights to that song. In any case it's a great song off a great album.**


	8. Reaching out

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone and not me.**

**Someone to Watch over me**

**Chapter 8 – Reaching out**

**No one's POV**

**A/N: You'll learn a bit more about Jade's past in this chapter.**

Tori after having her purse snatched, had no choice but to walk home. She had gotten 5 blocks when she saw a police car coming down the street. After flagging it down, she reported the crime. The police took her statement and drove her home, even making sure she got in her apartment. Tori had made the point to mention her father was an L.A. Police Lieutenant and knew that police were generally good at taking care of their own.

At home, Tori was tired and still very upset. She also needed to cancel her credit and bank cards and a get her phone replaced. But sitting alone in her apartment, a question suddenly popped into her head.

"Why did Jade leave me alone?"

Tori knew the answer of course, she asked Jade to leave her alone. But that brought a second question.

"If Jade is an evil vampire than why is she doing as I asked?"

While not having an answer a memory sprung to mind. "I love you." Those three words spoken by Jade that night in the alley. Tori assumed at first they were simply a lie, she was sure of it. She was also just as sure that Jade was hiding somewhere in the shadows.

Tori since the day she discovered the truth, didn't want to admit for a second she missed Jade. She brutally suppressed any thought of it. But it remained a seed buried deep in her subconscious.

Now with those additional questions and revelation that Jade had abided by her wishes, that seed began to grow. Out of that more questions would eventually come as well. The seed wouldn't sprout right then and there, Tori was still very hurt and angry. As the next couple of weeks past Tori found herself thinking about Jade again and again.

Jade after doing away with Gene retreated back to her penthouse to sulk more. The next day she saw on the news about the brutal murder of a Staten Island Insurance executive named Gene Miller. A brief bio of him said he was a pillar of the community and regular attendee of his local church. Police said they didn't have any suspects, but unconfirmed reports said the police think he was slain by a male prostitute. Before turning off the TV, Jade saw his obviously distraught wife on the news report. Jade turned if off before they could even try to interview her.

"Life's a bitch Mrs. Miller. Get used to it." Jade muttered as she left the room.

Jade stayed in another week before venturing out again. This time she went out to have drink at that upscale Jazz bar she frequented sometimes. It was a Friday and they would have live music, which Jade usually enjoyed.

Jade was listening to a pretty decent Jazz combo and on her 2nd Martini when a Tall handsome gentleman with short spiky hair, striking blue eyes, who was wearing a expensive business suit sat at her table. He smiled at Jade and motioned for the waitress to come over.

"I'd knew I would find you here Jade." He said casually.

Jade frowned and finished her drink. "Why are you bothering me Ivan?"

Ivan smiled warmly. "Oh my name is now Christopher. Christopher Parkhurst."

Jade frowned grew more distinct. "You didn't answer my question. Why are you bothering me? Did the council send you? I kept my end of the bargain. I stay out of their business and I keep my secrets. They leave me alone in return."

At this point the waitress came by. "I'll have a Manhattan and my companion her will have another Martini.

The waitress having departed, Christopher smiled once again. "Relax Jade. Don't get your panties in a bunch. I am here on business, but you've done nothing wrong."

Jade started to get up from the table. "Not interested, see you in another 250 years."

Christopher put his hand on Jade's arm. "Give me 2 minutes Jade. I come here in peace. Let's let bygones be bygones.

Jade sat down and chuckled. "Bygones. The last time we spoke, you said you were going to put my head on a pike."

"Please Jade. It's important."

Jade rolled her eyes, pulled out her phone, set a timer for 2 minutes. "Ok. You have 2 minutes. Talk."

Christopher sat up and with a regal expression announced. "I'm being appointed to the council."

Jade didn't bat an eye; in fact she looked rather unimpressed. "Who died?"

"No one. The council is being expanded from 5 to 7 members. Me and Chang are being appointed as the newest members."

"So what does this have to do with me? Surely you're not going to suggest I take back over the position as clan chief. Unless you forget, the clan despises me."

Christopher scratched the back of his neck. "Uh….Yes they do. No clan chief had ever quit before. Just abandoned their responsibilities and just took off. You cost us both members and prestige."

"I seem to recall you being a bit upset as well. But in the end you took over as clan chief and now you're being promoted to the council. But this comes back to my original question. What does the council want?"

"Well, as far as the new chief of the Eire clan goes, MacBean will be my successor."

Jade nodded. "He'll do ok. He's not totally stupid. Sounds like you have a new chief, what do you want with me?"

"The council actually. They are celebrating the installation of two new members. They are in a good mood and wanted to extend an invitation for you to attend the festivities. For old times sake. After all, a member from a clan you co-founded is being promoted to the council That of course being me, the other co-founder of clan Eire and it's current head. I'm happy to report that we've built up our numbers and are now one of the most powerful of the clans."

Jade laughed out loud and took a long drink of her martini, which had just arrived. "You're Joking. They actually want me there? My old clan hates me, the others hate me, the council hates me. They'd sooner have Ronald McDonald attend."

"Jade Its been 250 years since you've attended any event. You've kept your distance and stayed out of their business. You're also one of the most powerful vampires there is. Even the council acknowledges that. You co-founded one of the major clans and were a cunning and ruthless leader of it for a long time. Had you not quit, you'd be the one being promoted to the council, if not already on it. They out of respect for you and your accomplishments, simply would like you to be their guest. They promise safe passage and you be given the proper respect you deserve as a founder and former leader of one of the major clans. No obligations of any kind to attend."

Jade was a very surprised that she was invited to anything. The council was rather angry about her sudden departure from the scene, but a bargain was struck to settle things quietly. Jade half thought it was a trap. Though she had no desire to rejoin the others, some part of her was curious.

In her mind she heard Tori's voice say. "Do you really want to go back?" Jade shut it out and decided impulsively to go.

"I'm probably going to regret this. But when and where? On second thought, they'll probably regret this."

Christopher smirked, pulled out a fancy envelope and slid it across the table. "All the details are inside. It's in a couple of weeks."

Jade picked up the enveloped and examined it. "They're up to something, I know it. They sure are doing this out of the goodness of their hearts. But it might be worth a laugh. I'll be there."

"Trust me, you won't regret it."

Jade gave him a disbelieving look, grabbed her phone and got up from the table. "I already am."

As she left she forgot how disarmingly charming and friendly he could be. But Jade knew perfectly well beneath that façade was a soulless killer. One who would slaughter an entire family and not blink an eye, after all Jade had seen him do that on more than one occasion.

As she left Jade glanced back to see Christopher smiling back at her. Jade shook her head and muttered. "Fucker probably wants to get me back in the sack too. Fat chance. I knew I should have put him to death when I was clan chief. Who in the hell cares if I was sleeping with him."

Almost as soon as she got out of the bar Jade regretted even more that she had agreed to go. She was tempted to toss the invitation and forget it, but since she already agreed, that would look bad. Jade ended up going home more depressed than ever.

Jade sighed and could be heard saying out loud.

"Just when I thought I was out, they pull me back in."

A few more weeks past and Tori meanwhile was thinking more and more about Jade. There had been no contact what so ever since that night. Tori now felt even more unsecure and lonely than ever. With each passing day more and more burning questions came to her mind.

"Why does she supposedly love me? Does she actually love me? What could I possibly offer her? What did she want? How old is she? What can a vampire do? Why didn't she kill me? Why didn't she turn me into a vampire?

All Tori had was a bunch of questions and a growing feeling that she had made a mistake. If anything she just wanted an explanation for all this madness.

By this point, Tori admitted to herself she missed Jade. With each passing day she realized a bit more how much she missed Jade. It came to the point she could no longer stand not being around Jade. Finally Tori broke and dialed Jade.

"I'll just see how she's doing. Yes. Just that." Tori nervously said as she dialed the phone.

A moment after she hit send, Tori's spirits fell as she heard a recorded message.

_"We're sorry, the number you have dialed has been disconnected. Please check your number and try again."_

It was that very moment, that Tori knew she had to see Jade tonight. Being cut off from her, only made the longing stronger. It defied all logic that she would want to see Jade again, but that's what Tori's heart wanted.

Tori looked at the clock, it was 7:00 in the evening. It being a night off, Tori had planned to just study, read and possibly write some music. Instead she put on her coat, grabbed her purse and left. She had gotten a new purse and all her stuff replaced, with one new addition; a small can of mace. Tori would rather have Jade.

It was just after 8:00 when Tori arrived the brownstone where Jade lived. She had been there a few times and found the place rather nice and was tastefully decorated. Her heart started to beat faster as she approached the building. She could see no lights in the window. Tori hoped that Jade had simply drawn the rather think drapes she had over the windows.

But as she walked up the steps to the front, door, she noticed something. The drapes in the window were gone. Walking up to the window, Tori looked into the darkness. She could see nothing. Taking her phone, she shined a light inside.

Her heart crashed to see that it was empty, not one stick of furniture remained. Jade was gone and she had no way of contacting her. All Tori could do was sit on the steps and cry.

At that moment, only a few blocks away a limo glided down the street on its way out of town. It's passenger was Jade, who at that moment was on her way to a grand vampire gala. For the first time in 250 years she would be mixing with her own kind. She had walked away from her position and the life that went with it, after coming to the conclusion that it had nothing to offer her anymore.

A small part of her couldn't help but wonder, if that was still the case.

"Maybe I do belong with them." Jade thought sadly, as her limo passed out of Manhattan into the night.


	9. Decisions

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Someone to watch over me**

**Chapter 9 – Decisions**

**No One's POV**

As a courtesy, the council had sent a limo to pick up Jade and take her to the estate on Long Island were the party was being held. Jade guessed the estate probably belonged to one of the council members itself. Like her they were all very rich as well as powerful.

As she rode, Jade glanced out the window watching the world pass by and thought briefly of Tori. Too painful, Jade shunted the thought to the back of her mind and set about fixing herself a drink from the bar. Still a part of Jade's mind suspected a trap. Jade went anyway, figuring she had nothing left to lose.

After about 45 minutes of driving Jade arrived at large gated estate on Long island. As the Limo drove through the gates, Jade punched down one final drink. She had attended many of these types of gatherings in ages past, but hadn't in some 250 years. She suspected however little had changed. Not all the vampires in existence would be there, but all the council, all the clan leaders and a number of others would be in attendance.

After driving up the walk, the Limo glided to a halt in front of a large mansion. It looked more like a palatial country estate you'd see in Europe, made of brick. The driver opened the door and Jade stepped out. Looking around she could see a number of other limos and expensive cars.

Jade purposely timed it so she would arrive after most if not all the guests had arrived. A man in a tuxedo came up to Jade and bowed, but not before giving my attire an odd look.

"Mistress Jade. If you could follow me please, I will take you to the celebration. The others have already arrived.

"Thank you." Jade said as he followed the man inside.

Through the mansion which appeared to be deserted, he led her until he came to a panel. He pushed a hidden button and a secret door opened to show an elevator. The man entered the elevator and inserted a key into the panel. A moment later the door closed and Jade could feel the elevator start to go down.

Jade had only hummed a few bars of Aerosmith's love in an elevator, before they arrived at her destination.

She walked out onto what appeared to the upper level of a large open room. In front of her was a stairway going down into the main part of the room. The room itself was had grey walls and Jade could see hundreds of flickering candles all along the walls, between various pieces of Gothic type artwork.

From the sound of conversation Jade could tell that the party was already in full swing.

Jade looked to the man. "You what I always hated about these events. They always took themselves so god dam seriously."

The man nodded politely. "Are you ready for me to announce you, Mistress Jade?"

"Go for it."

Jade walked forward until she got to the top of the stairs. It lead down into a large open room. She could see dozens of vampires, all dressed in fancy Goth Vampire like clothes. They were milling about talking among themselves. There was a bar and various tables. At one end of the room was a raised platform with 7 ornate chairs. In 5 of the 7 chairs Jade could see had vampires sitting in them. That was the current council. Extending off to the left and right from the stage were wings which were slightly lower. A number of chairs sat there as well. Jade knew that was where clan leaders would sit.

The man Jade was with came to the stop of the stairs and loudly made an announcement. "Presenting Mistress Jade. Co-founder of Clan Eire and its' former head."

Abruptly the talk in the room stopped and full attention instantly focused on Jade. They did that for two reasons. The first was that Jade never attended such events anymore and hadn't done so in centuries. The second one was that Jade was wearing very unvampire like apparel.

Jade stood at the top of the stairs, smirk firmly fixed on her face. She was wearing sneakers, slightly faded blue jeans and a black "Sailor Saturn" T shirt from the Japanese Manga, Sailor Moon. This was capped off by her leather Jacket. Jade knew her attire would be considered a bit scandalous, but she wasn't interested in anyone's opinion. She knew when and where to show the proper amount of respect and would do so accordingly.

Several of the other female vampire's, dressed in leather corsets and the like quietly scoffed at Jade's manner of dress.

For a moment Jade enjoyed the slightly shocked looks of her peers and descended the stair case down to the crowd. She spotted a number of vampires she knew in the day and a few new faces. The whole room watched her in silence as she made it to the bottom of the stairs.

As she got to the bottom. Jade looked to the 5 council members and bowed as a measure of respect. Being an independent, she didn't need to, but did so anyway.

All five members of the council nodded in acknowledgment. With that some of the conversation in the room started back up. Though several vampires continued to look at Jade with a disapproving eye.

At this point a waiter holding a tray with both drinks and glasses of blood came by. Jade picked up a glass which she figured was a martini and a glass of blood. She drained the glass of blood, put it back on the tray and slapped him on the back. "Keep em coming Cadbury. You tell the Riches this is a very nice place." Jade then began to sip the martini.

"Jade! It's been forever." Said a voice from behind her. Jade spun around to see a pale, but red-haired vampire in an expensive black dress come up. She gave Jade a quick but polite hug, then put her arm around her.

"Cassandra. Nice to see you again. You drew the short straw huh?"

Cassandra gave Jade a puzzled look. "What?"

"To be the first one to speak to me. Let's face it, half the vampires in this room want me dead." Jade paused then laughed. "Too bad I already am."

"Oh Don't be like that Jade. You'd be surprised how many of us were tickled pink to know, you'd be coming back. After all, were a family."

Jade looked over into the corner where a number of her former clan mates were gathered. They all briefly glared at her before begrudgingly nodding in acknowledgement.

"That the thing about families Cassandra. You can hate them with an absolutely clear conscious."

"Come on, I have a bunch of people who'd love to meet you. They are from my clan. You know Jade, we should go out like in the old days and hunt some men down. We always has so much fun playing with them before we killed them."

Jade shrugged and gave a noncommittal answer. "Perhaps. But in the meantime, why don't you show me around."

Jade figured Cassandra would be the one to break the ice. She was one of the few vampires that Jade actually kind of liked. She was a member of the Laraus clan, which was the largest and richest of all the clans.

Things went back to how they were and Cassandra introduced her to a number of young vampires. Several of them remarked they had heard of her exploits and admired her greatly. One or two of them Jade actually believed. They were all polite but Jade knew full well that some of them really did hate her. After a while as she mingled and spoke of old times, did they slowly warm up to her.

Her own clan members seemed to avoid being around her as she moved around the room. The one or two she did encounter were polite but in an icy way. She spotted her ex-lover Christopher as he made his way around the room. He seemed busy as everyone seemed to be congratulating him.

Eventually he made his way to Jade.

"Jade. So glad you can make it." He said in a jovial tone.

Jade nodded. "Thank you and congratulation."

"How is everything going."

Jade shrugged. "As well as can be expected."

He put his arm around her, which gave her the chills. "Come on. Let's take you back and say hi to some of your old friends in the clan."

Jade cocked her eyebrow. "Are you sure that's a good idea. I don't think I have any friends left in the clan.

"Relax, everything will be fine."

"Ok then. It's your funeral."

Christopher escorted Jade to a corner of the room where about 20 members of her former clan were sitting. Jade recognized about half of them. The rest looked like newer editions. Before they gave her icy looks, but now she was with Christopher they seemed a bit more receptive. All but one.

As they approached, a rather muscular vampire with short curly black hair stood up and got in Jade's face. He was one of the ones Jade did not know and appeared to have been drinking a lot.. "What is this piece of trash doing here? This worthless fucking traitor has no business here."

Christopher shot him an angry look. "Jason sit down. She is a guest of the council."

A silence hit the room as they all suddenly paid attention to the confrontation that had suddenly sprung up.

Undeterred, Jason got in Jade's face. "Get out of here you worthless cunt. No one wants you here."

Jade knew she had to handle this situation carefully. So Jade decided to look up to the stage where the council was watching carefully. The head of the council was a 5000 year old vampire named Serapis. He was once a priest of Ra the sun god, in the 4th dynasty of ancient Egypt. He was also one of the few vampires even more powerful than Jade.

Deciding to err on the side of caution, she looked up at Serapis for his approval. Jade knew the council would consider it a mark of respect. An instant later, Serapis ever so slightly nodded his head to Jade.

Before Jason cold react, Jade went full vampire, grabbed him and threw him against a wall. With lightning speed, she moved up to him and punched him repeatedly. Jason being a very young vampire quickly found himself outmatched and was beaten to a pulp.

During her reign as clan head there were a number of challenges to her rule. Jade destroyed each and every one of them. Though this fight wasn't for more than honor, the end result would be no different. Jade grabbed one of the ornate wooden chairs, snapped off one of the legs and smashed it straight through Jason's chest.

For a few seconds, Jason's shrieks filled the hall, before the vampire crumpled to dust. Jade huffed and brushed off the dust that was once Jason.

"Ok" Jade shouted. "I know some of you assholes don't like me. You know what, I don't fucking care. What I did, I did for me. I left all of you to your own and didn't interfere in your business. So if you don't like that, than you can kiss my ass."

Surprisingly Jade actually got a round of applause for her statement. Jade knew that Jason actions, being openly insulting, was a huge embarrassment for the council. She also guessed that by deferring to Serapis's judgment, she earned back at least a bit of the respect she had lost so long ago. Not to mention how quickly she destroyed the upstart.

With a few exceptions, Jade found that the reception to her warmed up. Several members of her old clan that she had known before actually came up and talked with her. Though Jade did see that at least of few of them remained bitter about it. Jade was even able to speak to a number of her former colleagues, the clan chiefs.

It was strange for Jade being amongst the others and having them treat her civilly. Some even asked if she was returning to some leadership role. In each case, Jade would smile and say she's merely attending the festivities and had no future plans.

A short while later the ceremony itself started. Christopher instructed Jade that she would be sitting with the other clan chiefs.

"Jade, it will be just like old times." He said with a smile.

Will a roll of her eyes, Jade quipped. "That's what I'm afraid of."

Jade took her seat and the ceremony began. Both new members of the council were brought forth and had their various accomplishments listed. Both said they were honored to now serve all vampires in general and not just their clans. There was a lot of ritual stuff with various ancient mumbo jumbo. It was then that Jade remembered how boring the ceremonies could actually be.

Soon the ceremony was finished and the two new council members took their seats with the rest. Afterward, Jade mingled with her peers and actually managed to have a decent time.

A bit later Christopher pulled her aside. "Jade, the council would like to speak with you privately."

"Here it comes, the real reason they wanted me here." Jade thought as she motioned for Christopher to lead the way. Jade at this moment wondered what kind of accident she would soon have.

But that didn't happen. He lead her out of the main hall into a smaller room with a large round table. Christopher took one of the seats, joining the other council members who were already present.

"Sit down Jade." Said Serapris.

"Thank you." Jade said graciously as she sat down.

Another member of the council spoke up. She was an Asian woman that Jade knew as a member of the Chinese Imperial court from from 200 B.C., her name was Lin. "Jade the council regrets the treatment you received from Jason and extends its apologies."

"Thank you for letting me waste him."

Serapis spoke up. "We'll get down to business Jade. We wish to extend you an offer. One of the lesser clans is known as the Asir. Their leadership recently has taken actions that has greatly distressed us. Their leader Olaf and his two top members have taken a number of actions that threaten to expose us to the world in general. Several high profile murders in a short period of time amongst other things. If you challenge Olaf and his two top members for leadership of the clan and you destroy them. We have the fullest confidence that you would be able. If you destroy them, the council will back you up as new head of the Asir clan. They are a bit unorthodox and undisciplined, but we feel that your able leadership would greatly benefit them and our community in general."

Jade was stunned, they were offering her a clan for her to lead again. It was a very tempting offer, Jade had to admit. She doubted that they would double cross her, but it remained a distant possibility. But sitting there, Jade realized that it wouldn't take long to end up in the same spot she was 250 years go. Tired of life in the community and wanting something more. Not to mention that Jade knew that back as a clan chief,she would have to contend with all the council's manipulations and power games. Outside of their influence she could live life as she wished.

"5 minutes with Tori is better than a thousand years of this." Jade silently thought.

After a moment more Jade answered. "I do appreciate the offer and I do thank you for the opportunity, but I must respectfully decline. I will remain an independent and will abide by our original agreement. I stay out of your business and keep my secrets and you stay out of my business."

With a slight look of disappointment Serapis nodded. "Thank you for considering our offer Jade."

Jade at this point excused herself and returned to the celebration. Again she came to the conclusion that it was all hollow endeavor and in the end, really didn't mean anything. A short while later, Jade quietly slipped out, got in her limo and returned home.

Though she could be back to life with the other vampires, Jade knew that it would get her nothing. Riding in the limo as she crossed back into Manhattan, she only felt more depressed. There was no where she belonged now.

Of all things, Tori was the only thing in her life that meant anything, but now that was gone.

As the depressed Vampire drove, home Tori was alone in her apartment. She desperately wanted to find Jade. She had too many questions that needed to be answered and that growing part of her wanted just to be held once more, if only for a moment. But she had no way of finding Jade.

Suddenly an idea came to her. "There's got to be other real vampires. Maybe if I learn about them or try to at least that will lead me to Jade. Maybe they hang out in certain places." Tori had already looked for Jade directly online and came up with nothing. Perhaps the others would lead her to Jade.

Tori sat down at her computer and in a search engine put in the words. "Real Vampire's Manhattan" It was a longshot but the only chance she had.

It was a crazy idea and one which Tori knew was dangerous as hell.

But Tori's heart wanted, what it wanted, risks be dammed and her heart wanted Jade.

**Well Jade was accepted for the most part back into Vampire society and even offered job as a clan chief again. But she quickly realized that it would not make her happy and she still wanted more as she had done so many years ago. Once again Jade is alone and depressed, feeling like she has no meaning left in her life. But she doesn't know Tori is on a journey to seek her out. One that may take on a dangerous path.**

**I won't have the next chapter out till probably Monday. It's a busy weekend for me. I hope you all enjoy yours.**

**Don't you love how Jade wore a "Sailor Saturn" T shirt to a huge vampire gathering. Kudos if you caught the Richie Rich Reference.**


	10. End of the Line?

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Someone to Watch over me**

**Chapter 10 – End of the Line?**

**No One's POV**

Over the next several days Tori when she had time read a lot online about vampires. Of course she had the rather huge task of separating fact from fiction.

"Why Me? I don't even like the twilight movies. What's with Kristin Stewart anyways, doesn't have any other facial expressions other than that scowl. She always looks pissed off. Give it a year and Edward will be pulling out his old black book." Tori muttered upon seeing a picture of the actress in one of her searches for about a hundredth time.

What Tori did find was that throughout various cultures of the world there were many types of vampire like legends. It wasn't solely limited to Europe. There were stories of creatures from all over the world. While many of the creatures described were different, they were all undead creatures who preyed on the living.

Tori read of the Vetala, from India, who were evil spirits who took possession of corpses. There was the Asanbosam, who were supposedly vampire like beings from Western Africa. Even the far east had such legends as evidenced by the Aswang from Philippine folklore. The Aswang were a combination of werewolves and dogs. Tori ended up reading of these creatures from all corners of the globe and from all periods of history.

The various legends themselves, were of little help in her quest to find Jade. They did however, further convince her, that these creatures have been living among humans for a very long time. that only deepened, her infatuation with Jade. It was a mystery and Tori loves mysteries.

"Why did she not kill me? Does she truly love me?" Were two of the main questions that kept flitting through her mind.

Eventually Tori found several message boards where people traded various theories on real vampires. Tori found them of only limited use as most of the talk was only speculation. But Tori kept seeing posts by one person named Seeker145.

He or she would only post occasionally and professed to have known a real vampire at one point in time. He mostly would warn people not go looking for them, though that person would occasionally answer a question.

One day Tori sent a message via email.

"I knew a vampire once, I dated her for over a month. The funny thing is that she never once even tried to harm me. When I asked her to leave she left me alone. I know she was one as I saw her skin start to boil when the sun hit it. I'm looking for her again."

Tori after sending it, figured she'd get no response. But a few days later she got one.

"If true a most unusual story. Did this vampire have a name?"

Tori emailed back.

"It was Jade."

Again she expected little help, but instead.

"Meet me in the that huge open space in the south end of Central park at 12 noon tomorrow. Bring a cross and holy water. I'll be wearing Detroit tigers jersey and matching baseball cap. I have heard of the one you speak of. To prove I do, she has green eyes. If you wish to bring a friend to make sure you're safe, do so but only bring one."

Tori had her first lead, but she had to meet a stranger. But that stranger wanted to meet in the middle of an open space in a park.

The next afternoon she was in the park a little before noon. At noon a man who appeared to be in his 50's, who was wearing a coat, but under it was a Detroit tigers jersey and he was wearing a hat. Tori could tell he looked a bit nervous. It was a cold day and the area was mostly deserted so they were alone. As he approached Tori carefully slipped her tiny can of mace in her pocket.

"Are you Tori?" He said as she approached.

Tori nodded. "Yes, Do you know something about Jade?"

He stopped. "First pull out your cross and put it in your hand. Then pour some holy water on your hand. I know it's a bit strange, but I need to be careful."

Tori did so and nothing happened. "I'm not a vampire."

He nodded and extended his hand to shake Tori's "Hello, you can call me John. In my normal life I'm just a working stiff. In my other life, I research vampires. I will eventually publish a book about them. But it won't be put out until after I'm dead."

"Why?"

"They don't like people to know about them. If I publish it while alive, I won't remain alive for long. I can't let them know I'm writing this book. I'll give you a bit of information, but not much. I need to be careful what I tell people. But first I need to warn you. The road you're on, is a very dangerous one."

"I understand John. You knew a vampire?"

"Yes, It's a long story and I won't bore you with it. But you're interested in Jade. The one I knew spoke of her once. About your height, green eyes, black hair."

"Yes, that's her."

"I don't know where she is, if that's what you're going to ask. I find it amazing that you are still breathing after encountering her? "

Tori shrugged. "I dated her. She treated me like a queen. She had ample times to either kill me or turn me into a vampire. But she never did."

"She is one of the most ancient and powerful vampires there is. Amongst her kind she has a nick name. It's called "The hermit". She's also known to be one that should not be messed around with. She can be quite vicious."

"Why the nickname?"

"Well, I was told she was high in the ruling structure of the vampire hierarchy, but some time ago, she quit and isolated herself from her fellow vampires. I don't know why. It sounds like she really liked you. Consider yourself lucky."

Tori thought for a moment. "Do you have any idea where I could start to look for her?"

John shifted his feet uncomfortably. "I can give you one place to look. I have no idea if she'll be there. But other vampires will be. I will say straight out, I strongly advise against it."

Deep inside, Tori had this feeling that she had to keep going, that this was the path she was meant to be on. She couldn't explain it. "Where?"

John sighed and from his pocket took a piece of paper and scribbled on it. "This is an address for bar in the Bowery. It's called The Red room. Vampires will be there. If you go, realize that you'll be in danger, Try to not stand out. Look I've said too much. Good Luck." John suddenly started to look a bit nervous and looked around. He then handed the note to Tori and quickly started to move off.

Tori looked at the address and sighed, as she decided to go that very night. "I must be nuts."

* * *

Meanwhile, Jade who remained holed up in her penthouse only grew more depressed. With Tori the only light in her life gone, Jade's already empty existence lost what little meaning it had. She had been alive for almost 3000 years and as she got up for another night, found herself not able go on anymore.

She had known of other vampires who for various reasons had killed themselves. It was rare, but it happened occasionally. Jade has speculated that they were like her, vampires who retained parts of their souls. Eventually they couldn't stand to exist anymore and ended their lives, or so Jade thought.

Jade walked up to the window and looked out the lights of the city. She was alone and knew she always would be alone. She simply couldn't stand it anymore. It was then Jade decided to kill herself today.

It would be simple, Jade would go out to the roof of her building the next morning and watch the sunrise. Within a moments of the sun coming up, it would be all over. Walking away from the window, Jade decided to spend her remaining time listening to some of her favorite music. It had been music that made her last few centuries bearable. From Mozart to Green day, music had helped Jade cope with her lonely existence.

So Jade poured herself a tall glass of blood and put on one of her all-time Favorites. It was the 1959 Jazz Album "Kind of Blue" By Miles Davis. Considered one of the very best by critics, Jade thought it a masterpiece.

Sitting alone in a huge overstuffed leather chair, Jade sipped the blood and closed her eyes as the music flowed from the speakers.

"It will all be over soon." Jade said with a sense of relief.

* * *

Tori was ready. She had gotten some nondescript Goth Type clothes and did her makeup to make her look very pale. Now she stood in front of a metal door in a back alley, at the address on the sheet. Her hands were trembling at the thought of what she was about to do, But she just had to see Jade again. The thought of not seeing Jade again was becoming more unbearable by the moment. Tori made a final check of her purse for her small cross and Holy water She had them just in case.

"I'll just go in there, blend in and look around. If Jade's there great. If not, I'll ask someone. The bartender is probably a good choice. No sign of Jade, then I'll leave." Tori said out loud as pulled open the door and went inside.

* * *

Jade had been listening to music for hours. She had already made it through Miles Davis and had moved on to a recording of the Opera, Madame Butterfly by Puccini, when her phone rang.

Jade's eyes snapped open at the intruding noise of the phone. All Jade wanted was to spend the last few hours of her life alone listening to music.

For a moment Jade decided to Ignore it, but curiosity got the best of her and she reached to grab the phone. The caller Id, said Jose Acosta. Jade knew that name as one of the other clan leaders. While he was at the party, Jade never got a chance to speak with him. That was fine with Jade because, as clan leaders, they had been bitter rivals for centuries.

"What the fuck?" Jade muttered bitterly as she tried to figure why he was calling.

Jade considered it for a moment then pressed answer. "What do you want Jose?" Jade said in weary voice.

"You know I had to call in a favor to get your number so quickly, but I have a piece of information you may want." He said in accented English.

"The only thing I want, right now is to be left alone."

"Well here's the thing Jade. 8 centuries ago, you saved my life by warning me that my 2nd in command was going to assassinate me. You did it not because you liked me or wanted to help me, in fact you hated me. You just wanted me to be obligated to you. You wanted me to be humiliated by the fact that everyone would know that I owe my biggest rival a favor. I have lived with this shame for some time and wish to be rid of it."

Jade cracked a small smile at the thought. "You are quite correct and there is nothing you can do or say that will repay the debt so you're just going to have to live with the fact that you owe me. So suck it."

Jose laughed. "Well then I'll just leave this human who's been asking for you at the Red Room, to whatever fate has in store for them."

Jade knew the Red Room was a vampire bar in Manhattan. Not associating with her kind Jade had never been there, but was aware of its location. But the thought of some human looking for her at that bar sent a chill down her spine. She quickly sensed something was wrong.

"What human?" Jade cautiously.

"I'll tell you and we're even?"

Jade hated having to even the score, but something told her that she needed to know this. "Fine, Fine..Ok…We're even. Just spill it."

"I didn't catch her name. Human woman, about 22 years of age, 5'9', 119 pounds, long brown hair, Hispanic features, brown eyes, very pretty. She's dressed for the part and blends in rather well, but her asking for you has gotten her noticed. "

Jade was suddenly filled with a sense of horror, as she realized who Jose just described.

"Where is she now? Is she still there?" Jade said, her voice beginning to shake.

Jose laughed. "Oh. She's fine for the moment and still here. In fact she's met a new friend who's being rather helpful in her quest to find you. Even bought her a few drinks for the human. You remember Angela don't you?"

The sense of horror that Jade was feeling suddenly jumped off the charts. She knew exactly who Angela was and what that blonde psycho vampire would do to Tori, given the chance.

"Oh Fuck!"


	11. What I do for love

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Someone to Watch over me.**

**Chapter 11 – What I do for love.**

**No One's POV**

Jose made a mocking laugh over the phone. "I see you do remember Angela. I'm sure she'll take good care of this human you seem to value so much. I'd offer to help, but it will be so much more fun to watch and see if you arrive in time. Just to make it fair I'm not going to alert Angela to your coming so nothing will stop her from what she's going to do. Tick Tock Jade."

"Fuck you Jose!" Jade roared as she hung up the phone.

Not missing a beat Jade grabbed her Jacket, Keys and ran to the elevator. "God, of all the fucking vampire's he has to encounter, Tori finds that nutjob." Jade hissed.

It was well known that Angela was known to have been totally psychotic before she even became a vampire. In the 13th century she was a dutch prostitute and serial killer before being turned into a vampire. She butchered women that she thought were prettier than her and did things to them while doing it. Turning her into the undead only made her worse. She had things she liked to do with her prey before finishing them. Things that Jade didn't even like to think about. What made Angela so dangerous was that she could act very friendly and outgoing.

Within in moments Jade was down in her private garage and went for one of the fastest cars she had; a blood red, 2013 Ferrari 458 spider.

"Idiot!" Jade cursed as she burned out of her garage

Tori had arrived at the Red room earlier and gone inside. The bar was in a basement and had blood red walls, a small dance floor, booths, tables a long bar along the wall and looked rather normal. Tori did notice several of the young patrons sporting vampire teeth. Tori was worried about that but saw that many didn't and looked quite normal Inside, she managed to skirt the edge of the crowd and wasn't noticed. After a few minutes of looking for Jade she moved to a far corner of the bar and asked the bartender if Jade was here. He merely shook his head and said no.

Not wanting to give up so easily she asked a few people if they knew if Jade was there. They all said no but eventually a blonde woman with a friendly smile came up to where she was sitting at the bar. She introduced herself as Angela and said she knew Jade. A bit apprehensive, she asked Angela to sit down. The woman was friendly and didn't seem to either care or notice she wasn't a vampire. Tori found that Angela liked music and they ended up talking.

"You know Tori. She mentioned someone, I'll bet that was you. I was talking to her just the other night and she hinted at this new girl she met. Here let me get you another drink." With that Angela motioned to the bartender.

Tori who was glad that someone she met knew Jade, felt a sense of relief. "Thank you, Angela. You said she comes here alot?"

"Oh yes. She usually shows up around this time. We can just sit and get to know each other."

Had Tori remembered what John told her, she would have remembered that Jade isolated herself from her kind and spotted the lie. But Tori was so nervous and trying so hard to look like a vampire, that she simply forgot.

Angela pointed to a booth in the corner. "You know what. Let's get a booth so when Jade arrives we can all just sit and talk.

Tori nodded and while a bit weary, got up and started to go with Angela.

The pair walked across the bar towards and empty booth in the far corner. As they got near the booth, Tori suddenly felt Angela grabbed her wrist very tightly.

It was then Tori noticed a door next to the booth which Angela was now dragging her towards.

"Hey!" Tori protested as she started to reach down into her purse. Before Tori could get her hand even in it, Angela grabbed her by the throat and slammed her against the wall. Angela then let go of Tori's wrist and ripped the purse from her shoulder.

As Tori watched Angela's fangs grew out of her mouth, which had already curved into cruel smile. "You know what, instead of a booth in a noisy bar, how about we go a place a bit more private. But first let's have a little taste shall we. Oh and by the way, Jade isn't coming for you. She never comes here. First I'm going to drain you a bit, to weaken you and make you a bit more docile. Then I can properly get to work."

Angela ran a finger up Tori's arm. "Such lovely skin, I can't wait to have it."

Tori struggled vainly as she suddenly began to panic and freak out. Angela only laughed. She was dead and she knew it.

Angela then let go of Tori's throat and pinned her to the wall with both hands as she started to move ever closer to Tori's neck.

"I'm sorry Jade." The fear gripped Latina whispered as tear came to her eye.

However at that very second she could see what looked like a quick blur behind the blonde vampire. Suddenly a long wooden stake burst from Angela's chest, causing her to release Tori who fell to the ground.

Looking up. Tori could see an extremely pissed off looking Jade. It was she who rammed the wooden stake through Angela's back.

"You know Angela, I always fucking hated you." Jade growled at Angela just before she let out a loud shriek that momentarily drowned out the music playing. Angela grasped at the stake that was sticking out of her chest, but to no avail as she quickly disintegrated leaving only a pile of clothes and dust.

Tori then looked up at Jade with a sense of relief. "Oh Jade…"

"SHUT UP!" Jade barked, looking no less angry, as she grabbed Tori's hand. Tori barely had time to grab her purse before she Jade started to drag her out of the bar. On her way out, she noticed how all the other vampires seemed to move quickly out her way. They all looked very afraid of Jade.

One didn't however. He was a well-dressed Hispanic looking man, with well styled black hair. He was sitting at the end of the bar, sipping a glass of blood, watching the commotion with some interest. Jade recognized him as Jose, who was once a Mayan warrior. Jade could also tell he was immensely enjoying this.

"Jade!" He called out with a smile. "I almost forgot. I had to call in a favor to get your number before I could even call you. So as I see it, you now owe me a favor. Paybacks a bitch aint it."

Jade paused and fumed at Jose for a moment on her way out of the bar.

He then stood up and raised his glass and announced loudly to the bar. "Let's all toast the valliant Jade, who came rushing in her to save her poor little pet human. Lets hope she keeps her pet better managed next time."

The roar of laughter directed at Jade, deepened her humiliation as she pulled Tori to the stairs that led out.

A few seconds later, Jade had pulled Tori out of the bar, towards a parked red Ferrari. "TORI, GET IN THE FUCKING CAR!"

Tori, knowing that she was in trouble, quietly nodded and got in the car. Jade ran around the other side, started the car and peeled off.

Jade who was furious at Tori, began to rant. "Do you know how utterly fucking stupid it was for you to go in there? Do you have any clue what that woman would have done to you. We'll I'll give you a hint. She would have peeled off your skin a bit at a time until there wasn't any left. And that's just to start. She's a master at keeping them alive the entire time. I can't believe you Tori Vega. Going in that place alone was the stupidest fucking thing I've ever seen. That's like invading Russia stupid. You got lucky that someone there tonight owed me a favor and let me know you were there or you would have spent the last few weeks of your life in totally agony. Not to mention that fucker gleefully humiliated me in the process."

"I'm sorry Jade." Tori said as she burst into tears. "I just needed to find you. I'm sorry."

Jade said nothing and sped down the road towards Tori's apartment.

As Tori continued to sob, Jade spoke again after a few minutes. "It's too fucking dangerous around me. I'm going to end this once and for all and I'll make it easy for you."

"What are you going to do to me?" Tori cried.

Jade huffed. "Oh get that out of your head. You'll be fine. I'm just going to wipe your memory. You won't remember I even existed. You go on with your life and I'll do what I intended to do tonight."

Tori put her hands on Jade's arm as she pleaded. "NO Jade, Please No. I need to be with you. Please. Don't erase my memory. I'm sorry I needed to see you so bad. I didn't know where to find you."

Jade gripped the steering wheel hard and seemed to tense up. Though she knew that wiping Tori's memory was the best course of action, deep down it wasn't what she wanted. A struggle soon rose up inside Jade.

All Tori did was keep pleading. "Please Jade. I'm sorry, but you scared me. I was so scared, but after I got mugged I…"

Jade sharply cut her off. "You got mugged?"

Tori nodded and then just continued crying.

Jade pulled over to the curb and put the car in park. For a few seconds he just stared straight ahead as she tried to figure what to do next. She didn't to look at the sobbing Latina as she knew it would only weaken her resolve to end this once and for all.

But Jade couldn't stand the sound of Tori's crying and despite her anger, turned to look. Those tear filled brown eyes, struck deep into her soul, severely cracking her resolve.

"Please Jade….I need to be with you." Tori wimpered.

Jade looked away again, "I'm a killer Tori. I'm a vampire and a killer"

"But you protected me and love me. You can't be all bad. I love you Jade. That's why I needed to find you. I realized that. Please."

Jade sighed and put her head on the steering wheel. "I'm no good for you Tori." Jade said quietly as the last of her resolve began to crumble. She loved Tori and wanted to be with Tori more than anything. Part of her felt the only place Tori would be safe was at her side.

"You wanted me to give you a chance Jade, Please let me do that. I was wrong. At the least just talk with me. Please don't wipe my memory. I can't stand to think of not remembering you." Tori said with a loud sob.

Jade sat up, looked over at Tori who was crying and realized she could no longer help herself. She reached out and pulled Tori into her arms. As Tori cried into her shoulder, Jade whispered.

"I love you Tori. Just don't break my heart. Please."

**Jade came to the rescue just in time, but got humiliated in the process by Jose. She wanted to end this and wipe Tori's memory but gave in.**

**I'm so glad everyone is liking this story so much. My thanks for all the very nice reviews.**


	12. Are you Sure?

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Someone to watch over me.**

**Chapter 12 – Are you sure?**

**No One's POV.**

Tori's looked up at Jade, her eyes opened wide. "You're giving me a chance Jade?"

Jade nodded. "Yes Tori."

All of a sudden Tori sat up and slapped Jade in the face.

Jade pulled back, her check still stinging. "Hey! What was that for? I give you what you wanted and you slap me. Ok. I know I've been out of the dating scene for a couple of centuries, but I don't think that's how it goes."

Tori waved a finger in Jade's face. "That was for lying to me. I really liked you and you lied to me. I'm sorry but I needed to do that. In order for us to move on with our relationship, I needed to slap you.

Jade shrugged. "Ok. I'm sorry. I wanted to tell you, but it's hard to explain certain things. In my defense, I didn't really lie, I just left out huge portions of the truth."

Tori struck again with another slap.

"Stop that!" Jade protested loudly.

Tori pouted for a moment. "That's for not telling me everything."

Jade rubbed her cheek and remarked sarcastically "Crazy me, thinking that you actually liked me and wanted to be with me."

SLAP!

Jade backed away further from Tori. "Now what!" She said exasperated. "One handy dandy tip. Slapping vampries, is not usually a good idea."

"That slap was for joking that I didn't like you and didn't want to be with you. I'm sorry Jade. I have a lot of anger and it's healthy to get it out, so our loving relationship can have a good foundation."

Jade gave Tori a dubious look and cringed in expectation of another slap, which did not come. "Are you done slapping me?"

"Are you done not telling me the truth?"

Jade slumped in her seat. "I'm afraid if you learn the truth, you'll be repulsed my me. I couldn't blame you if you did. Look. I don't want to backtrack, but you need to learn some things about me, before you may want to move further in this relationship."

Tori thought for a moment and the logical side of her mind was able to briefly take over. "Ok. Fair enough. We should talk. Yes."

Jade started up the car and drove off. "I'll take you home and we can talk a bit. It's probably good that I don't give you the story all at once. Don't want to overwhelm you. As I said, what I told you about myself was true. I was born in Ireland. In what's now known as County Cork. My parents are dead. Those are both true."

Tori narrowed her eyes. "When were you born."

"In the year 976." Jade said looking a bit embarrassed.

Tori did a double take. "What? 976 A.D. You're a thousand years old."

Jade slunk in her seat a bit. "No. 976 B.C. or what's commonly known as the Iron Age. I'm actually closer to 3000 years old."

Tori crossed her arms with an annoyed look. "And you saw fit not to tell me this."

"You're not going to slap me again?"

"Maybe." Tori suddenly glared at Jade. "You'd better not be married. That will earn you much more than a slap."

"No. I'm not."

The pair drove in silence for a moment as Tori looked out the window, trying to digest the fact that Jade was 3000 years old. A moment later a separate thought came to her.

"That man that mugged me. I remember seeing a spot of blood on the sidewalk. You didn't just stun him didn't you?"

"No. To be honest. I bit him in the next and drank his blood until he expired. He was a dead man, the second he touched you." That said, Jade drove in silence waiting for Tori's response.

After a minute Tori nodded with a rather sober look. "I see."

A few seconds later they arrived at Tori's apartment, where Jade parked. "Tori. I've done some pretty horrible things. You want me to be honest. I'll be honest. Do you remember that man that yelled at you to stop singing a while back while you were on break?"

Tori's eyes practically bugged out of her head. "I never saw him again. Did you?"

"Kill him for insulting you. Yes."

Tori raised both her eyebrows. "You killed him for that?"

Jade still felt no regret for torturing the man to death; his screams of agony were almost as sweet as Tori's angelic voice. How dare he silence it. But Jade knew she'd have to tell the truth , even about that. Consequences be dammed. "Look Tori. You want me to be honest. I'm a very possessive girl with a rather short and violent temper. I didn't just kill him, I tortured him to death. He made you feel bad and needed to suffer for it. Believe me, he did."

Tori listened to the words with a stunned expression, but said nothing.

Jade let out a depressed sounding sigh. "Look. Let's just call it a night. You've absorbed enough already. How about this. I think we can be happy together. You're good for me. You make me feel like a person again. Make me want to be more than I am. When I'm with you. I just want to be with you. Nothing else. But I have a violent and rather disturbing past. You go upstairs and think long and hard, whether you really want to do this. If you really do, than be on the curb for me to pick you up tomorrow night at 8:00 for a long talk and a romantic date. But if you're not totally sure of this then just stay in your apartment. Do what you normally do and go to bed as you would normally."

"Then what?" Tori said with a puzzled look.

"You'll wake the next morning safe and sound in your bed, but won't remember me anymore. Every single memory of me will have been wiped from your mind. I'll see to that. You'll go on with your life as if none of this had ever happened and our paths will never cross again. I know you don't want me to do this. But I need to be sure you are totally committed to this."

Tori again said nothing for a moment and got out of the car. Before she walked off, she leaned down into window.

"One question Jade?"

"What?"

"Why me? Why didn't you kill me or turn me. What makes me so different?"

Jade smiled. "You charmed me, your beautiful voice and angelic looks. I fell in love with you the first second I saw you. I couldn't harm you, if I wanted. I can't even think of it. I know none of this makes any sense. As the saying goes, Music soothes the savage beast. You did that for me. All I want to do is make you happy in return."

Tori nodded. "Ok. I'll think of it."

"Good night Tori. I hope to see you tomorrow night. If I don't, then then I can only wish you the best and all my love." Jade said with a hopeful look as she drove off.

As much as Jade wanted to be with Tori, she had to know Tori was 100% committed to this. She knew that once they were together their destinies would be forever intertwined. Jade took a look in the rearview mirror as she sped off, to see Tori standing alone on the sidewalk.

Her first thought was how odd she looked in that all black Goth Outfit she had worn to blend in at the Red Room. Jade preferred Tori in her normal colorful clothes. The sight of her looking like a vampire, didn't sit well with Jade at all.

Jade's second thought was wondering just what Tori was thinking at that moment. Jade was now too far away and could no longer read the Latina's expression as she turned to enter her apartment building.

If Tori was not on the sidewalk the next evening, Jade would do as she said. She would slip into Tori's apartment in the night and hypnotize her and wipe every memory of Jade that Tori had. She hoped not to do it, as it would break her heart once and for all to do so.

Jade returned home and to get her mind off Tori turned on the financial news. Though she may have not been the most powerful vampire on earth, Jade was by far the richest. She had found in the last few decades she had a natural knack for investing and playing the stock market. It was actually something she enjoyed, as it kept her mind off of her rather empty life. Jade realized that had she been born in the 20th century, she would have probably ended up a stock broker or investment banker.

Jade turned on the financial channel on her TV to get the latest news.

"Indictments were handed down today in the continuing scandal involving Wilfred Tipton, the founder and former CEO of Tipton Hotel's International. The indictments handed down to Wilfred Tipton and his daughter London, were for perjury, obstruction of Justice, fraud, stock manipulation, embezzlement, tax evasion and Larceny. As reported earlier, Wilfred Tipton and his daughter are accused of using the now near bankrupt hotel chain as their personal cash machine, looting the company and defrauding investors of several hundred million dollars. Wilfred Tipton had no comment. However his daughter London who seemed strangely pleased with the development was quoted as saying, I got more indictments than daddy, Yay me. "

Jade just shook her head and made a mental note to buy as much as possible when the stock finally fell to 10 dollars a share. It was expected to actually bottom out at about 6 dollars a share, having already dropped from a high of 137 a share a year ago. Jade knew if she jumped the gun she could sweep up the majority of the stock available.

"That should be enough to give me controlling interest. I just sell off the chain piece by piece and make a nice profit." Jade wasn't worried about any of the major investors as she could hypnotize them into taking any settlement she wanted to give them.

Jade would spend the next few hours, monitoring her investments and making several business decisions to pass the time. All the while of course, Tori was on her mind. Going to bed, just before sunrise, Jade could only hope Tori would be there the next night.

Tori on the other hand entered her apartment, changed into some pajamas, washed off her makeup, made some tea and sat to think.

"I love a 3000 year old vampire who tortured someone to death for yelling at me." Tori said out loud. The sheer absurdity of it made Tori lightly chuckle. But in all seriousness there was a lot of factors so think about.

_3000 years old._

_Vampire_

_Possessive Girl_

_Violent temper_

_Murder_

_Erased memory_

_Paths will never cross again_

_Charmed_

_Love_

_Why me?_

Tori realized that this had all the makings for one wicked horror movie. Not that she really liked them all that much. She preferred romance movies and comedies. But she had a choice. If this was a movie of some kind, she could get up out of her seat and leave. No consequences, no bad memories, no good memories, all of it will just vanish without a trace.

Just the fact that she was given a choice suddenly struck Tori as the most important factor of all.

"If you love something set it free." Tori muttered as she took a sip of tea.

"If she didn't truly love me, she wouldn't have given me a choice to leave. I love her. She loves me. She would never harm me. Does anything else really matter?"

Tori would sit there, until just after sunrise when she needed to go to bed. Just thinking and trying to sort out her feelings. While the romantic part of her wanted to make the decision in instant. The more logical side of her refused to give in so quickly, forcing her to long consider both her confused feelings for Jade and the consequences of being with her. This was probably the most important decision of her life and Tori knew it.

While there was no doubt that she loved Jade and Jade loved her in turn. It all boiled down to once question.

"Do I love her enough?"

Tori would be thinking about that when she went to bed.

Jade slept through the long day and woke just after sunset. She had picked the dress she planned to wear on her date. It was nice black and purple number she had gotten from Macy's last year, with matching shoes.

Hair and makeup done Jade was ready to go and, hopefully pick up Tori. Jade found herself very nervous as she went down to get the car. She hated being nervous, it was so easy just to be the uncaring bad guy. Nervousness was rarely a problem then.

Tonight for Jade it was. She decided that if Tori wasn't there, she would indeed wipe her memory and then follow through on her original plan to destroy herself. She loved Tori so much that she would set her free and then just vanish as ashes into wind with the morning sunrise. No chance she could ever taint Tori's life or further influence it.

As her Ferrari got ever closer to Tori's apartment Jade looked at the clock on the dash. It was now 7:56 and she only had to turn a corner to find out.

Jade pulled over to the curb around the corner and waited. At exactly 8 o'clock she would start the car, drive around the corner and find out what her destiny was.

One with Tori or oblivion. For 4 minutes Jade waited with an ever growing sense of fear. Some irrational, anxiety filled part of her mind, ran amuck and kept telling her that she as a creature of darkness, could never be truly loved.

"How could she ever truly love me. Ever truly want to be with me. I murder, I kill, I destroy, I retreat from the light. As much as I want her to be there, I don't deserve to have her there." Jade said, as a feeling of despair crept into her.

Finally 8 O'clock came and Jade sighed. "She won't be there."

Jade turned on her car, put it in gear and with a heavy heart, slowly came around the corner to the front of Tori's apartment building.

But that heavy heart quickly leapt for Joy to see Tori, looking as if she was ready for a night on the town patiently waiting in front of her building. What made Jade most happy, was the bright and rather hopeful smile she flashed upon seeing her.

One that Jade couldn't help but return.

**A final disclaimer, I don't own the rights to the suite life of Zack and Cody either. I thought I would throw in that reference as a joke. **


	13. One of a kind

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Someone to watch over me.**

**Chapter 13 – One of a kind.**

**No one's pov.**

Jade happily glided her car up to the curb and came to halt in front of Tori. Tori opened the door, then paused.

"One condition Jade. It's not negotiable."

Jade nodded, suspecting that Tori would have some sort of condition. "Go ahead."

Tori look of happiness changed to a rather pensive one. "I'll accept you have a dark past. But with me you're going to change. No killing people anymore. You're done. For good. I love you and I'm sorry, but it's the only way I can go through this. If that means you can't feed, than I'm not sure…"

"I own a slaughterhouse. I can feed without hurting anyone." Jade said interrupting her.

"I'm sorry Jade. I really want to be with you. But I need you to promise me this first."

Jade wanted nothing more than to be with Tori. If that was the price, than she would happily pay it. Anything was worth being with Tori as far as she was concerned.

"I promise I won't kill anyone anymore. I swear this to you." Jade said without reservation.

Tori seemed to relax and get in the car, after which Jade took off down the street.

"I am sorry Jade. I had to put a limit somewhere."

Jade shook her head. "Stop apologizing. I understand completely. Your request is quite sensible. I can't blame you for it."

"Good. I was worried you'd be angry."

"I'm not. But one thing I have to cover first and it's important."

"What's that?"

"Tori. I'm almost 3000 years old. I don't age. I looked like this, a thousand years ago and I'll look like this in another thousand years. I love you and I plan to spend every moment I can with you. If you'll have me, I'll love and hold you to your last breath. I won't ever leave you. I'll swear to that as well. But you need to realize that I can't grow old with you, but I'll love you no less."

That had occurred to Tori already and she had considered that in her decision. While a bit sad, Tori was very comforted that her beautiful Jade would never leave her. Tori couldn't help herself and responded with a Joke. "I'll have the hottest girlfriend in the old age home then?"

"Yes you will." Jade said with a smirk.

"I have so many questions to ask you Jade. Oh.. is Jade your real name?"

Jade spoke sounding just a bit sad. "No, but I haven't gone by my real name since I was alive. I've had a dozen names in the last 3000 years. I've called myself Jade for at least the last thousand. But to answer your question my real name is Una. Or at least that was my name. I can't say Una even exists anymore."

"Do you miss being Una?"

"I miss some of the things she used to love. As a little girl she would play in the meadow near her home all the time. On bright summer days she would pick wildflowers and put them in her hair." Jade said with a faraway look in her eyes.

"It's odd you speak of yourself in 3rd person like that."

Jade nodded. "I know. It's just easier that way. I was her once, but not anymore. When I think of those days, it's like a dream now."

"Thank you for sharing that with me Jade."

A smile returned to Jade's face, but a thought quickly came to her mind. "Oh. Before I forget. Don't ever go back to that bar. I mean it. They know you're human now and you wouldn't last 30 seconds in there."

Tori nodded. "Got it. Where are we going?"

Jade smiled "A very nice and expensive dinner at the Oak room."

Tori reached and ran her hand along Jade's leg. "Another expensive dinner, you're going to spoil me aren't you."

"Yes, I'm going to spoil you and considering the fact I'm driving a Ferrari, should remove any doubt in my mind that I can't."

"I knew you were well off, but you're all out rich?" Tori remarked.

Jade winked and slammed her Ferrari into fourth gear. They arrived at the ultra-exclusive restaurant a few minutes later and entered.

"Do we have reservations? I heard you have to book months in advance."

Jade made an enigmatic smile. "We soon will."

Tori watched, as Jade walked up to the maître d and looked him directly into his eyes. "Name is Jade. We have a reservation. You can take us to our table."

Strangely the man's face seemed to go blank and a moment later said in a monotone voice. "Yes, you have a reservation. Come this way."

Tori followed Jade and waited until they were seated before asking. "What did you do to him? I didn't know vampires had Jedi powers."

Jade picked up the menu and began to look it over rather nonchalantly. "I hypnotized him and told him we have a reservation. Naturally he obeyed me and took us to our table. These places always hold one or two tables back for VIP's. So I'm not actually bumping anyone. "

"Just like that? You made him do what you want?"

"Yes, just like that. Another thing about me, only the most powerful vampires, such as myself, can do it, but I can easily hypnotize a human and make them do what I want. Of course if their aware I'm a vampire and resist, it's much harder for me to do it. People of strong will can block me sometimes too."

Tori frowned. "Jade that's not right."

Jade scoffed. "Don't worry. I mostly use it to get into nightclubs and restaurants without a reservation. Back in the 70's I hypnotized Steve Rubell to let me into the ultra-exclusive, Studio 54 disco any time I wanted to enter. If he didn't like you or how you were dressed, you didn't get in. That's what I use it for. Mostly."

"Do I want to know what you use it for the other times?"

Jade averted her eyes for a moment. "Probably not?"

Tori put her elbows on the table and rested her hands on her chin with an odd smile. "Humor me."

Jade shrugged. "Ok, I'll let's say hypnotized a witness to tell police that they saw a male prostitute with the victim instead of a darker haired Goth type woman."

Tori closed her eyes for a moment and muttered something to herself. "Jade, from now on, you'll be sticking to hypnotizing Maître D's and bouncers. OK."

Jade groaned. "Fine."

Their waiter came by and took their drink orders and a few moments later a question came to Tori's mind.

"Ok. You're an ancient and powerful vampire. One who once had a position of power. But you walked away from it all and isolated yourself. Why?"

A rather surprised look came to Jade's face. "How on earth did you learn that? I never told you that. Did Angela tell you anything?"

Tori shook her head. "I met with someone who's researching vampires. That's how I found about that bar. Supposedly that person knew a vampire and that's where my contact got his info. That's all he knew."

Jade nodded and thought for a moment. "For starters, your contact better be careful. If my peers get wind of him, he's a dead man. Vampires are broken up into clans there are usually 15-20 at any given time. Above the clan's, is a small group of vampires called the council. They set overall policy and have final say in our affairs. Many years ago, I and my consort at the time, founded a clan we called Eire. I named it after my native Ireland. I was the clan's ruler and my consort was my second in command. Our clan was one of the biggest and most powerful. There was even talk that I would eventually make the council."

"What happened?"

Jade paused for a long moment before she spoke again. "I've always been just a bit different from my brethren. It took me a long time to figure out why. I've concluded for some unknown reason that I retained at least part of my soul. But back to your question. Over time, my existence as a vampire became more and more hollow and empty. I grew disillusioned with not only the politics and pressures of being a clan leader, but life as a vampire in general. My brethren, it never seemed to bother them. I grew very and board and tired of their empty pursuits. There had to be more, to this long dark existence. More to life than what I could and had experienced. So 250 years ago, I quit. I quit not only my position as clan leader, but quit my position in vampire society in general. As far as my consort goes, I dumped him at the same time."

Tori listened intently to Jade's tale, afraid to comment as she didn't want to interrupt. She did finally. "So you essentially went to find more meaning to your life. "

"Yes, but don't get me wrong, that made me no less dangerous. I wandered and lived. I found that I had a love of music. It kept me going through the last few centuries and gave it at least a bit of meaning and enjoyment. I had no one to please, no responsibilities; I could at least try to enjoy what the world had to offer."

Tori's face seemed to light up at Jade's mention of her love of music. "Who have you seen? If you've been around, I'll bet you've seen a lot of people perform."

Jade smiled and leaned forward. "I attended the opening of Mozart's opera the Magic Flute in Vienna in 1791. I even met Mozart that night. I attended the premier performance of Beethoven's 9th symphony in 1824. I've seen Caruso sing Pagliacci. Watched jazz piano legend Art Tatum play his famous version of Tea for Two. I've seen Charlie Parker work his magic with the Saxophone. I've seen Elvis in 1956. I've seen the Beatles at the Cavern Club. I've seen The Who, The Doors, Jimi Hendrix, Janis Joplin, Led Zeppelin, Bruce Springsteen, Nirvana, Green Day, Coldplay, Run DMC, Tupac, Blondie, The Ramones, The Stooges, Duran Duran, Jessie J and hundreds of others.

Tori's eyes opened wide and her mouth just sort of hung open for a moment as she was simply speechless.

"Would you like to hear about one of them Tori?"

Tori who was still speechless nodded. They paused for a moment to order their food and then Jade began her story.

"It was a clear and rather unseasonably warm night in Vienna Austria on May 7th 1824. The air in and around the Theatre am Karntnertor had a festive atmosphere…."

For the next 20 minutes Jade described in stunning detail what it was like to attend the premier performance of probably the most famous symphony ever written. In fact, Jade was doing such an incredible job Tori began to feel like she was there. Jade described everything, from the elaborate dresses the women wore to the proud expression on Beethoven's face. Jade even described how the deaf Beethoven who was co-directing with Michael Umlauf, wound up several measures off and kept directing briefly after the piece finished.

"My god, what did the orchestra do?"

Jade smirked. "I heard a rumor a short while later that Umlauf had instructed the musicians to ignore Beethoven and only go with his cues. Of course Beethoven wrote the brilliant piece and knew it better than anyone else, but he simply couldn't hear the music. But the standing ovations for Beethoven afterward were amazing. He couldn't hear it, but he could see how much the audience loved his piece from just their clapping and gesturing. It was an amazing experience."

Tori had listened to the story with utter fascination, but soon started to feel very intimidated and a bit depressed.

"What's wrong Tori?"

"You say you love my voice, but how can I compare with all the people you've heard. I can't possibly be as good as them." A now depressed looking Tori said.

Jade reached across the table and took Tori's hand. "I don't care what anyone else thinks. I've seen the best and they don't compare to you. None of them managed to charm me so utterly as you. None of them were able to steal my heart with only a few notes. Don't sell yourself short, you made one of the most powerful, and sexy, vampires on the planet fall madly in love with you. Tori believe me when I tell you this. You're truly one of a kind."

What Tori heard so moved her heart, that she began to choke up and cry. "But I'm just a girl. I can't even balance my checkbook half the time. You're so amazing and mysterious. What am I?"

Jade smirked, leaned across the table and gave Tori a brief but tender kiss. "The woman I love and don't you forget it."

**That is the first part of their romantic date and long talk. Tori has lots of questions about Jade's past, but at the same time she feels unworthy of Jade's affections and praise. **

**That story about Beethoven being off several measures during the premier of the 9th symphony is rumored to be true. The fact that he was deaf is undisputed, so him being off is not that implausible.**

**The next chapter will probably come out next week. I would like to update my other stories in the meantime. But I left you in a nice place until then.**


	14. A golden heart

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Someone to watch over me**

**Chapter 14 – A golden heart.**

**No One's POV**

Just after the women ordered their food, Tori looked over at Jade and pulled a small box out of her purse. With a look of pride, she opened it and pushed it across the table.

Looking down, Jade could see the box contained a small golden locket in the shape of a heart, on a gold chain. Though simple, she thought it quite beautiful. The fact that it was from Tori, only enhanced it's intrinsic value to Jade.

Jade seemed to light up. "I love it. Is this for me?"

Tori blushed slightly and nodded. "I had gotten this before our little break, but never had the chance to give it to you. Or ask the question that went along with it. I'd…I'd…." Tori blushed even more turning red. "I'm so nervous. Would you be my girlfriend? Officially."

Tori then got even more nervous and started to shake. Realizing Tori was about to melt down, Jade smiled, reached across the table and quickly took her hand. "Yes."

Tori let out a sigh of relief. "I'm sorry I freaked out a bit. I'm so happy."

Jade held her hand for a moment, then released it and took the pendant out of the box. With a very satisfied look, Jade held the golden heart up to the light where it glistened. Jade then carefully it around her neck. "Perfect."

"I know it's nothing fancy. I save up some of my tip money and bought it at the mall. You drive a Ferrari, so I guess you are used to more expensive things."

"Stop that Tori. I love it. It's from you and a symbol of how you feel for me. It's worth more to me, than anything I own."

"Thank you Jade. That means a lot." Suddenly a thought jumped into Tori's head. "I keep meaning to ask you this. The night you rescued me from Angela you remarked something about what you were going to do that night. I'm curious, what was it."

Jade quickly averted her eyes. "Nothing, It was nothing."

Tori immediately sensed Jade was not being honest. "Jade! Please tell me. I'm your girlfriend now. No secrets."

Jade sighed and slumped in her chair. "I was going to kill myself. Had I not heard you were in trouble, I would have been dead the next morning."

Tori gasped in horror. "Jade! Why?"

"After you rejected me, I quickly fell into a very deep depression. I had grown very tired of my existence. You would were the only thing that I looked forward to. You gave me a reason to go on. With you gone, everything seemed hollow and empty. I had planned to watch the sunrise. It would have been over in short order." Jade said with a very sad look.

Tori quickly became upset. "Jade! No. I'm so sorry I treated you like I did. I didn't know I had that effect on you. Please forgive me."

Jade shook her head. "No. It's my fault. I wasn't honest about who I was. What I was. I was afraid. You see the others of my kind. Their soulless so it never seems to bother them. Actually nothing seems to bother them."

Tori reached and took Jade's hand. "Please promise me you won't even think of doing that."

"You've given me reason to go on again. With you, everything is…." Jade appeared to think for a moment. "Wonderful."

"So you were depressed without me?"

"Yes. I was even more of a hermit than I normally am."

"You didn't go out at all?"

For an instant Jade let her teeth come out and show, then retracted them. "I'm not going to lie to you. I got restless one night and went hunting."

Tori's lips parted slightly. "People….Oh Wait. You made the remark about the male prostitute. I remember that from the news. You did that?"

Jade's face took on a serious tone. "Despite the fact that I will change for you, doesn't change the fact that I've hunted people more times that I can count. To be honest, if he wasn't in the ghetto, looking to pick up a prostitute, he'd be alive. He went looking for a call girl and mistook me for one. The news portrayed him as a church going family man. I can tell you, he had picked up hookers before. The funny thing was that he wasn't even my intended victim."

Tori seemed to sober up slightly. "You don't feel bad about it?"

"No. But even though I enjoyed the look of terror on his face before I killed him and the thrill of the kill, an hour later I was even more depressed and lonely as before." Jade appeared to grow depressed. "That's why I was afraid to tell you anything. I'm a killer. One that is deeply in love with you. When I'm with you. I'm just a woman in love. Without you, my darker nature takes back over. Right now, if you got up and left this restaurant after what I just told you. I couldn't blame you."

Tori sat up and looked Jade straight into Jade's eyes. "I'm not leaving. I'm committed to this. If I wasn't you wouldn't be wearing that golden heart."

Jade fingered the pendant for a moment and smiled. "Thank you."

Their food arrived a short while after that and conversation drifted to other subjects. Tori was now aware Jade had a bloody past, but was somehow was able to look past it. All she could see is a beautiful woman how needed love more than anything else. Who she needed more than anything else.

The food was wonderful and both Tori and Jade had a wonderful romantic evening. Jade picked up the check and they began to leave.

Though as they walked out of the restaurant, Tori saw something she thought strange. "Hey, you have a reflection."

Jade looked at herself in the mirror and for a moment adjusted her hair. "Doesn't everyone?"

Tori's face registered confusion. "But I thought that…."

Jade grabbed Tori's hand. "Come on. I have some misconceptions to clear up. "

A few moments later they were in Jade's Ferrari, speeding down the streets. "Ok. There is some misconceptions about vampires. We do have reflections. Garlic does not effect us. I like garlic in fact. We cannot change into bats or wolves. Though the more powerful of our kind, such as myself, can control dogs and wolves. We can move very fast for short periods of time and can jump rather high. We do not sparkle in sunlight; we catch fire and sometimes explode. I can't stand to look at crosses and if I touch one, it will burn me badly. Holy water will also burn me as well. My senses and strength are superior to a normal human. A wooden stake through my heart will kill me. Not much else will. Any questions?"

Tori thought for a moment. "Do you sleep in a coffin?"

"Some of us do. I sleep in a crypt of sorts. I find a coffin too restrictive. I'm vulnerable when I'm asleep, so I need myself to be secure when I do. For what it's worth it's very comfortable. Hey the moon is out. Let's have a nice moonlight walk in central park."

Tori gave Jade a rather dubious look. "Uh Jade, generally that's a bad idea."

Jade looked over at Tori with a rather evil looking smirk. "Well, fucking with me is an even worse one. Don't worry my love."

They parked by the park soon stood at one of the entrances to the park. Down the cement walkway, Tori thought it dark and spooky. The only light was the few places where the moonlight managed to break through the canopy of trees.

Jade took Tori's hand and stepped forward. "Come on."

Seeing Tori was a bit nervous, Jade carefully slipped her arm around Tori's back and kissed her on the cheek. With that they slowly began to walk in the dark and deserted park. Tori had been there of course many times in they day, but at night it was spooky and mysterious.

But having Jade with her, made her feel very safe. It was also extremely romantic as they would stop every 20 or 30 yards and kiss for a few moments.

"So tell me, do you like vampire movies?" Tori asked, breaking the silence.

"Some. I like the older ones a bit more. My favorite is the 1931 Spanish version of Dracula."

Tori tried to think of it for a moment, but couldn't. "Is that different than the Bela Lugosi one?"

Jade nodded. "At the same time they filmed the one with Bela Lugosi, they filmed a Spanish version with different actors. Lugosi and that cast worked in the day time. The crew for the Spanish version came in at night. They used the same sets and the same script. But many critics say the Spanish version is better."

"Why?"

"Well, the crew of the Spanish version could watch what was shot during the day and then they sought to improve on the lighting and the camera angles. Make it even spookier. That version is also 19 minutes longer and a bit more sexy. More revealing costumes etc."

"Hey, You speak Spanish? I thought you spoke Chinese."

"I speak a few languages. Over the years I've learned lots of languages. Of course I have forgotten most of them over time. I have little use for old English or the language of Ancient Egypt."

Tori smiled and turned to face Jade. "Say something to me in Spanish."

"Te Amo" Then Jade gently pressed her lips against Tori's in a love filled kiss. One that made Tori's heart jump. Soon their tongues met and their heart's beat as one.

They broke the kiss and walked hand in hand through the dim but romantic moonlight. Once upon a time Tori would have found it all frightening, but tonight it felt like magic. She found herself not wanting the night to end not tonight or ever. Jade was her true love and she knew it. Right then and there Tori made a decision.

"Jade?" Tori said quietly as she turned to Jade. Though appearing calm, her heart had begun to race.

"Yes Tori."

At that moment Tori gazed deep into Jade's eyes and without her having to say a word, got the message across. The message was a simple one; make love to me.

This is what Jade wanted more than anything, but didn't want to put undue pressure on Tori. "Are you sure?"

Tori smiled. "You said this crypt was comfortable. Maybe I'd like to find out. Of course I'd have to sleep press up tightly against you for a few hours to know for certain."

Jade laughed and pressed her forehead against Tori's "You're something else."

"So are you. And I want to start our lives together tonight. Call me crazy, but I happen to be in love with you. The more time I spend with you, the more I know we're destined to be together. I'm not sure how long we can be together, with me being a mortal. But I don't want to waste any more time. You said you would love me and hold me until I'm old and breathe my last breath."

Tori paused for a moment but then spoke again her voice, full of emotion. "Please do. Hold me, love me. Let me be a part of your world."

Jade took her hand and led her back the way they came. "Come on sweet maiden, into the Vampire's lair you shall go. You do realize of course, I may not let you out."

Tori laughed. "That's what I'm counting on."

**It's funny. This story is named after and contains the song. "Someone to Watch over Me" By George and Ira Gershwin. It also inspired the story as well. I think it's a very fine and beautiful song. In a very strange coincidence, just last night, Elizabeth Gillies put a link to the Ella Fitzgerald version of this very song, on her twitter feed. While she made no comment, it's safe to assume she likes the song herself. If she didn't I doubt she'd bother to put it on her feed. So don't take my word for it, take hers. Personally I doubt she even knows of my story of the same name, but it's nice to know she does in fact like the song. **

**Unfortunately, if you click on the link in her twitter feed, you'll get a message that it has been blocked on copyright grounds. But if you go to YouTube directly you will be able to find a version of the song by Ella Fitzgerald. If you like it, feel free to comment on the twitter link she has on her page. Tell her what you think of it.**

**The story about the 1931 spanish version of Dracula is true. Many critics consider it a better and more effective film than the Bela Lugosi version that was filmed at the same time. **


	15. My Queen

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Someone to watch over me**

**Chapter 15 – My Queen.**

**No One's POV**

They emerged from the park, hand in hand and headed back to Jade's car. With a sly smirk Jade opened the door for Tori, and then got in the car herself. Soon they were zipping through the streets.

After a few minutes Jade pointed to a modern looking, glass and steel skyscraper. "That's home."

Tori's eye's opened wide. "Wow, what is that….50 stories?"

"62."

"You have an apartment there?"

"No. I have a penthouse there. It's the top 3 stories." Jade quipped as they neared the building.

"Holy Cow, it must cost a fortune to rent that place."

Jade shook her head as she came to a closed garage door and pulled out an opener. "It doesn't cost me a thing. It's my building."

Tori's Jaw dropped open. "What? You own this?"

"I own some real estate. To put it simply."

A few seconds later they entered the parking garage for the building and Jade zipped deeper into the building. Then they came to a 2nd garage door at the back of the main parking garage. This one had a key pad that a driver could access.

Jade pulled up, punched in a code and at the same time hit a button on her garage door opener. A second later the door slowly opened.

"Tori, I'm big on security in my lair. No one gets up there that I don't want to. Vampires are like that. I'll give you full access of course. This is my private garage."

They pulled into the garage and the door closed behind them. Inside was a two rows of 10 cars. On the left were 10 sports cars. Tori spotted a Lamborghini, a Porsche, and several vintage sports cars, including 64 Corvette. All were in mint condition.

As Jade parked next to a green car, Tori remarked. "Hey, that looks like the car from Bullitt with Steven McQueen. My dad loves that movie."

Jade smirked and got out of the car. "That's because it is the car from Bullitt. The silver Aston Martin DB5 on the other side of it is one of the ones from Goldfinger."

Tori admired the ultra-expensive car collection then looked to the other row of cars. There was a rather dull and beat up looking Honda Accord, a Lincoln town car, A plain white delivery van marked Ed's Flowers, a few other mundane looking cars and a Taxicab."

"In case you're wondering, sometimes I like to get around unnoticed sometimes. I also used them for some other things I won't bother to get into. Come on."

Tori followed Jade to an elevator where she both put in a key and punched in a code. A moment later the elevator opened up. The elevator itself was wood paneled and looked very luxurious. It even had a small padded bench in the back to sit down.

Jade sat down next to Tori. "I'm sorry again for all the security. But I'm vulnerable when I'm asleep. It's just something I do. This is my private elevator. The building itself has some commercial offices and some residential. I live on the top 3 floors."

Tori took her hand. "Don't feel bad. I'm just happy to be brought into your world. That you would trust me enough."

Soon the elevator glided to a halt on the 61st floor and the doors opened. Just outside the elevator was a small room with 2 doors. It had dark grey carpeting and grey walls. The door to the right, said Maintenance.

Jade gave Tori a kiss and unlocked the door. "Welcome to my lair. Please come in."

Tori entered to find herself in a hallway. The decor was much like the small room, dark grey carpeting and grey walls. To her right was what she assumed was a coat closet. She could see several doors in the long hallway that went out in front of her.

"Let me take your coat." Jade said after shutting the door and turning off the alarm. Tori gave jade her coat and started to wander down the hallway. The first thing she noticed were a few pieces of abstract art. But between them were photographs. Tori leaned in and glanced at one.

It appeared to have been taken at a fancy nightclub in the 1920's. In the center of the picture were 3 smiling and very familiar faces. They were famous silent film actors, Douglas Fairbanks and Mary Pickford. Sitting between them was a smiling Jade, looking very much 1920's flapper.

Jade took a moment to glance at the picture. "Very fun they were." If that wasn't amazing enough Tori looked at more. There were pictures of Jade with such stars from film and music as Frank Sinatra, Louis Armstrong, Jim Morrison, Errol Flynn, Pete Townsend, Kurt Cobain, Boris Karloff, Rudolph Valentino, Harry Houdini, Jimmy Stewart, Iggy Pop and many more.

As they walked down the hall Jade pointed to one. "One of my favorites."

Looking closely Tori could see it was Jade in what looked like an ancient castle. Standing next to her was none other than Bela Lugosi in full Dracula garb. Unlike all the others, Jade had her fangs out in this one. On the picture was written.

_"To Jade, my favorite Vampire. Bela."_

"My god, you knew all these people?"

Jade smiled. "Some better than others. I just like having my picture taken with them. Come on."

Jade led Tori down the hallway where it opened up onto a huge L shaped room that took up a corner of the building. It was well furnished with a 70' flat screen tv with a 2nd to none sound system. The furniture was black leather mixed in with some antique end tables of an oriental design. There were several book cases with books of all types, both old and new and what appeared to be a full bar up against a wall.

Jade took Tori's hand and smiled. "I'll give you the full tour later, right now, Right now, there's only one room I want to show you right now."

Tori gave Jade a coy look. "Would that be the crypt?"

"As a matter of fact…." Jade said as she took her though the main living area down yet another hallway. The walls were much like the others, with lots of pictures of Jade with famous people. Tori saw pictures of Jade with everyone from Noel Gallagher to Noel Coward.

They came to a rather plain looking master bedroom with a large double bed and a 1920's wooden dresser and matching vanity which Jade appeared to be using as a makeup table. Jade walked in the room and put her hand on the hall and pushed in a small section. Then a section of wall in the back of the room opened up.

Jade stood in the doorway with a seductive smile, "Come into my parlor…"

Not fearing in the least Tori walked in to find herself at the top of a small narrow staircase. At the bottom appeared to be an antique wrought Iron door.

Jade closed the wall panel behind them and walked down the staircase. On a small pad she punched in some number and with an audible click the door unlocked. Jade pulled the door open and walked inside.

Tori followed Jade into what appeared to be a small room. It had thick red carpeting and was about 10' wide by 10' long. It had a low ceiling, that being about 6.5 feet. Up against and in the center far wall was a large king sized bed with a black bedspread. The walls of the room were covered in a grey silk, reminiscent of a coffin. There was a night stands on either side of the bed, one of which had a small reading lamp and a alarm clock radio with an Ipod in the dock.

Looking to her immediate left there was a small cabinet in the far corner. The room itself was lit by a light built into the ceiling.

"Welcome to my crypt. It is actually a crypt. Behind the silk are the original stone walls. I've taken interior caskets and put in a more comfortable bed, but it still is a crypt."

Tori felt honored to be taken into Jade's most sacred place. "Thank you for bringing me into your life and sharing it with me."

Jade pulled Tori into an embrace. "I love you and want to share everything with you. In fact. I want to show you something very precious to me. You wait right here."

Jade soon disappeared back out the door way. Wanting to get things started, Tori stripped out of her clothes into her underwear. To make things more romantic found some romantic music on the ipod and hit play. A few seconds later, she heard Jade's voice.

"Tori, close your eyes. I have something special for you."

Tori wanting to surprise Jade herself, sat on the bed with a seductive pose and closed her eyes.

A moment later Tori could hear the Iron crypt door slamming shut. "Now you're trapped in here with a vampire. How does that make you feel?"

Tori giggled. "Considering I'm striking a rather seductive pose on her bed, I'd say I'm feeling rather good."

A moment later Tori could feel the bed shift as Jade slipped on it. "Keep em closed Tori. You'll ruin the surprise."

"Ok."

Tori suddenly felt a kiss on her shoulder, followed by a soft voice. "Tori, You look beautiful. Prepare to be ravished…."

A moment later Tori felt something metallic being slipped on her head.

Jade smiled at the sight that now beheld her. "You my open your eyes, my queen."

Tori popped open her eyes and felt her head. A large circlet went around her head and something was sticking out of it at the front.

"What is this Jade?"

Jade held up a mirror. "Look for yourself."

Tori looked into the mirror to see she was wearing a gold crown, which was incrusted with diamonds and emeralds. The most distinguishing feature was that at the front, there was not one but 3 cobra's. Each cobra looked as if it were ready to strike.

Tori gasped. "Oh my god, its beautiful. Is this a real crown?"

Jade nodded, looking very happy. "Yes it is. You gave me your heart, I give you all I have. You are the queen of my heart. With this crown, I pledge my undying love for you. You are truly my queen."

"I don't know what to say. It's so expensive and beautiful."

Jade kissed Tori. "It fits you perfectly and only enhances your beauty."

Tori took a moment to study the cobra's. "I've seen things like this in a museum. Is this Egyptian?"

"Yes, my love."

Tori sat upright and adjusted the crown, striking a regal pose.. "Looks like something Cleopatra would wear."

Jade could help but laugh. "Who do you think gave it to me?"

Tori realizing she was wearing Cleopatra's crown started to shake. "OH my god, oh my god. I'm wearing Cleopatra's crown. I….I….Can't…."

Jade had to stop Tori from taking it off and put her hand on Tori's shoulder to calm her down. "Keep it on, I want to see you wearing it. Yes, that is Cleopatra's crown. To show you just how special you are, Let me tell you that you are the first person to wear that since Cleopatra removed it from her head. I would allow no one to see or wear it."

Tori's eyes opened wide. "She gave it to you?"

"Yes, It was August 12th, 30 B.C. and Octavius, or more commonly known as Augustus Caesar and his armies were at the gates of Alexandria. Mark Anthony was dead and she knew it was the end. She knew that pig Octavius would take her throne and body for his own. She gave me the crown, to keep. So he would never get his grimy fingers on it. I promised her, he never would."

Tori's mouth hung open as she heard the story. "You saw all this?"

"Yes I did. I saw the asp bite her. I heard her wail over Mark Anthony's lifeless body. It was a sad tale I witnessed. I also avenged her. I genuinely liked Cleopatra. She was a strong intelligent woman and despite my darker nature, I respected that. I was her night demon, that's what she called me. I also avenged her."

"How"

"Some years later, when Octavius was called Augustus Caesar and was now the ruler of the Roman Empire, I killed his two favorite heirs. They were his grandchildren Gaius and Lucius Caesar. I also killed at least 3 of his mistresses. Not to mention I killed his nephew and son in law Marcellus."

"Why not just kill him?"

Jade closed her eyes." I wanted him to suffer. I wanted to see his face as he buried one grandson then yet another. I wanted to see his face when he learned of the death of his favorite mistress. I wanted him to watch his loved ones die, one after another."

Jade then opened her eyes with an apologetic look, lowered her head. "I'm sorry; here it is a romantic moment and I drone on about how I wiped out half of the Julio-Claudian dynasty. I just wanted you to wear the crown. To show you how special you are to me. How beautiful I feel you are."

Tori gently lifted the crown off her head and placed it gently on the night stand. Then she got off the bed and took Jade's hand.

"Come on sweetie, your queen would like to dance with you.."

Feeling much better already, Jade let Tori lead her to the foot of the bed, where they danced to the soft romantic music.

Though Jade was still slightly cool to the touch, Tori could be no happier in Jade's arms. They both knew that soon lovemaking would commence, but at the moment they contented themselves with a slow quiet and intimate dance.

**The people that Jade mentions that she Killed Gaius and Lucius Caesar along with Marcellus were all people who really died and were close to Augustus. I have no idea how any of them really died.**

**Good stuff in the next chapter, I promise.**


	16. Soul mate

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Someone to watch over me**

**Chapter 16 – Soulmate**

**No one's pov**

The music that had been softly playing was romantic songs, and mostly instrumental versions of them. After a few minutes of them dancing quietly to the music, an instrumental version of the old song "Magic" By Olivia Newton John, came on.

Part way through the song, Tori remembered how much Jade liked to hear her sing. So Tori started to sing the chorus.

_"You have to believe we are magic"_

_"Nothin' can stand in our way."_

_"You have to believe we are magic"_

_"If all your hopes survive"_

_"Your destiny will arrive"_

_"I'll bring all your dreams alive for you."_

Jade who was already happy, felt for the first time she was actually going to swoon upon hearing Tori's sweet voice.

Jade pulled back and looked Tori in the eyes with a smile. "You're killing me. Seriously. You've turned one of the most dangerous and deadly creatures on the planet into a huge pile of romantic mush."

Tori smirked. "I haven't even gotten started. " Tori then removed herself from Jade's arms, then stripped from her bra and panties. Then with a sensual flip of her long brown hair, she gently moved to the bed and lay on it.

"Come on. Let's make love." Tori said softly.

Jade stood there for a moment, her heart racing. Tori was so perfect, so beautiful, so angelic and she lay waiting in bed for her. It was all too much. Jade then hurriedly stripped out of her clothes and walked around the bed. Before getting into bed, she turned a switch on the night stand. The normal lights went out and were replaced by a sting of red Christmas type lights that rang along the joint between the walls and ceiling.

Tori could see Jade's pale naked body bathed in an eerie red light. Making it even eerie was the fact that her eyes changed and her fangs came out. But Tori was a bit puzzled, but not afraid.

"Teeth?" Tori said with a sly grin.

Jade stopped with a look of embarrassment as she was just climbing on the bed. "Oh…I'm sorry, I vamp out as it were, when I get really aroused or excited sometimes. I hope you're not afraid. I'd never bite you. I can change back."

Tori put out her hand and gently guided Jade until she was on top of her. "No don't. I'm in love with a vampire and in a way it's kind of sexy. I'm just happy that I excite you."

Jade ran her hand through Tori's hair. "Excite me. You more than excite me. I've been in love with you the second I saw you. You make my head spin and my heart race by just smiling at me. Right now, I'm so nervous and excited I can barely contain myself. I've never felt love like this and I've been around for 3000 years."

Tori grinned. "So you like me then?"

Just as Jade was going to answer, Tori moved and suddenly flipped Jade on her back than climbed on top of her. Tori then straddled Jade and lifted her head in triumph. "You my love are mine." Tori grew serious for a moment and ran her finger up between Jade's breasts.

"I love you Jade. With all my heart." Tori then leaned forward and lay on top of her vampire lover. After a longing gaze into Jade's red eyes, Tori tightly pressed her lips against Jades.

Jade wrapped her arms around her warm human lover and fell into the kiss. Both women closed their eyes and let their love and passion take over.

Jade had been with men and women before, but this felt different. Those times it was sex, this time it was love. This already felt a thousand times more intense. Jade was telling the truth about never having felt this way before. She hungrily devoured Tori's kisses.

Tori just kept kissing and kissing. With each kiss, each move of Jade's ruby-red lips, Tori's desire grew and grew. Jade eventually opened her mouth to deepen the kiss.

Tori though deeply in the kiss, carefully moved her tongue in and gently felt the tips of Jade's fangs with her tongue. They were very sharp, but as always Tori feared not. Their tongues met and playfully, but passionately battled for supremacy.

Tori could sense in Jades deepening passion, the need she had for love. Every kiss, every caress, ever bit of affection was greedily accepted and returned 10 fold.

Soon, both women were carried away by their uncontrollable passion. Tori after 10 solid minutes of making out broke the kiss and lavished Jade's neck with kisses, licks and bites.

Jade arched her back in pleasure and ran her cool fingers up and down Tori's flesh.

Tori paused for a moment with a grin. "Can vampires get hickeys?"

Jade laughed. "Yes, they can."

"Good, cause I plan to leave several to mark my territory. Starting with your neck." Tori then bit down on oddly the very same spot where Jade was first bitten all those years ago. That for some reason drove the vampire wild, causing her whole body to tense up as she let out a loud snarl.

All through this, Jade's emotions, her heart her body was starting to run wild. Only now was she realizing how empty her life had been; empty without love. Now her beautiful Tori was filling her body and soul, with the love she so badly craved.

Tori spent the time happily loving the woman she was now sure was her soul mate. It was a wonderful feeling, to know you're with, "The One." She knew then and there, that for her there never would be another.

Tori after a few minutes finished her first mark and kept passionately kissing Jade's neck and shoulders. Tori then quickly moved her way down to Jade's breasts with ruthless abandon, continuing her loving assault.

Soon Tori began to sense just how starved for love Jade was. It started as a vague feeling on the edge of her consciousness and grew as she continued to make love to Jade. It became more and more defined until Tori finally understood how lonely she had truly been.

Tori paused and looked Jade in the eyes with a soft loving voice. "I know you've been waiting for me, all through the centuries. Alone in the dark, miserable, feeling empty, longing for your soul mate. I'm here now. Let me love you."

Jade reached out and took Tori's hand as a single tear came to her eye. "Love me Tori, please." Jade said sounding like a plea or a cry for help.

Spurred on by Jade's need for her, Tori resumed her attention to Jade's body, putting as much love and passion into it as humanly possible. Biting, nibbling, licking, caressing, kissing Jade where ever she could.

She latched on to one of Jade's breasts and began to nurse furiously as the Vampire's breathing became more ragged and began to intermix with deepening moans. Time lost all meaning as Tori lovingly gave Jade all the love and affection she could.

Jade felt more and more like she was simply going to burst from the mounting pressure inside of her. "Eventually she gasped. "Take me Tori, make me yours. Please. I need you."

"Yes my love" Tori said as she quickly scooted between Jade's legs and moved into to Jade's dripping core.

While Tori did that, Jade ran her fingers through Tori's hair. This was the most intense, emotional and physical experience she had ever known. Tori was right, Jade knew she had finally found her soul mate.

Tori immediately began to lick and suck all around between Jade's legs, immediately getting a sample of Jade's tangy juices. Harder and faster she went, eventually snaking her tongue in and out of Jade and out of Jade, while pressing her thumb against Jade's clit.

The reaction from the vampire as she tightly gripped the bed spread and her moans became deeper still.

"I love….you….Tori….." Jade managed to gasp between waves of pleasure that assaulted her.

Tori kept going for what seemed a blissful eternity until she switched to sucking and nibbling on the clit while inserting 2 fingers inside Jade. Tori curved the now wet digits just a bit, too hopefully find Jades g spot.

Jade felt her whole body began to tremble and spasm as her long awaited release finally came closer. All she could do is fuse her eyes shut and grasp the bedspread with a near death grip as Tori continued to pay loving attention to Jade's core. For the first time in Jade's existence as a vampire she felt truly happy and blissful. Tori her beautiful Tori loved her and was bringing her pleasure and an intimate closeness she'd never imagined.

Jade arched her back and loudly panted. "Oooooo…..Yes…I love you…"

That beautiful feeling of pleasure that had built up inside of her finally reached a breaking point.

Jade's whole body suddenly tensed up as the vampire suddenly let out a loud half moan, half guttural snarl. Jade as her whole body and mind seemed to go haywire, felt her soul sing with happiness.

"Oooh….Oooh….Oooh." Was all that came out of Jade's mouth as the orgasm burned through her, like a wildfire through a tinder dry forest.

Tori meanwhile felt Jade's legs move in, to hold her in place as she got a face full of what she would eventually call "Jade juice" It was a wonderful tangy taste and Tori happily licked up every drop she could.

As the orgasm continued unabated for several more seconds, Jade at this point let out what sounded like a primal scream. Jade had never felt so much love in her life. Lying there as the orgasm subsided, she suddenly felt like an emotional dam had burst in her.

It was so beautiful, so wonderful, Tori was so much her lover and soul mate, Jade quickly became emotionally overwhelmed. A few seconds later Jade, uncontrollably burst into tears.

Tori who suddenly heard Jade begin to sob, feared that something had gone wrong. She extracted herself from between Jade's legs and moved up. Without hesitation, Jade reached out and clutched Tori tightly to her bosom.

"What's wrong? Did I do something wrong Jade? Please tell me. What's the matter?" Tori said quickly as her worries started to get the best of her.

After a few more seconds of uncontrollable sobbing, Jade managed to speak but her thoughts came out in one long ramble. "NO…No my love. It' was so wonderful. You…You are so beautiful and wonderful and I love you sooo much. I've been lonely and miserable for so long. You're my soul mate, I've been looking for you for 3000 years. I have you now….I can't believe I'm so happy…I need your love so badly….please don't ever leave me….I'm sorry I'm crying but I can't help it….it was so beautiful…."

Jade kept crying, as she let out centuries of pent-up sadness and pain in one long torrent of tears.

Tori felt bad for Jade, having all that loneliness and pain to deal with. It was no surprise that it all came pouring out at once. Tori then said in a soft soothing voice. "I love you Jade. Don't feel bad. I need you and need your love just as much. I'm yours now."

As Jade had her emotional release, Tori thought. Again she thought about how she would age and die and Jade wouldn't. How only death would separate them. But Tori didn't want to be separated from Jade. By anything.

Tori wasn't sure how Jade would react, but with some nervousness in her voice Tori spoke. "Jade….I've been thinking. We can be together always, maybe if you would to turn me…."

Jade abruptly let her go and stared her in the eyes with a wild look.

"NO! NO NOT EVER! DON'T EVER ASK ME TO DO THAT!" Jade barked in anger.

Tori felt like she was being rejected somehow and looked down sadly. "I only wanted to be with you always."

Jade then put her hands on Tori's face, lifting it to so they were eye to eye, tears once again running down her face. "No. Tori you can't have me do that. I'm a rarity, extremely rare. I kept my soul or part of it. If I turned you into something like me, your soul would die, everything beautiful, special and wonderful about you would go away. You would look like you and act like you, but you wouldn't be you anymore. I want to be with you always, but….but not at the expense of your soul. Please don't ever ask that of me. I love you too much to even think of turning you into a monster like me."

Jade then started to plead. "Please Tori. Don't ever ask that of me. I can't stand to think of you like the others. They are empty, hollow, vain, evil, cold things that only look human. Please don't ask that of me. Please."

Tori then understood why Jade hated the thought of her being a vampire. It made perfect sense and only showed Tori how deeply Jade truly cared for her.

"I'm sorry Jade. I didn't want to upset you more, but I love you so much." Tori said as she pulled Jade into her arms.

"I love you too. I will love you until your last breath and beyond. What ever happens to me, to us, my love for you will be eternal." Jade whimpered.

Jade cried in Tori's arms for another half an hour. All the while Tori gently stroked her hair and sang songs of love. After Jade finally composed herself she paid back the love she had received from Tori. Using ancient techniques that were taught to her by men and women whose bones have long since turned to dust, Jade brought her beautiful Tori to a rapturous state.

Tori and Jade kept made love for hours until neither one of them could move. Looking at the clock, Jade could see sunrise was not far away. The whole night was a beautiful, intimate and special experience for both.

"I have to sleep now, my love." Jade said with a weary, but satisfied expression. "I know you have class this afternoon, but would you please stay with me until you have to leave."

Tori smiled. "Who said I would ever want to leave?"

Jade smiled in return and got out of bed. "I'll set aside some towels in the bathroom and you can use one of my cars to drive to school. Take my Kia, I'll leave the keys in your jacket pocket."

Jade left and returned a few minutes later. "Everything is all set. Bathroom is out the bedroom door and to the left. The security codes for the elevators and all you need to get in and out plus the keys for Kia are in your jacket pocket." Jade then paused. "Thank you for loving me."

Tori smiled and pulled Jade in tight, spooning her from behind. "Thank you for loving me."

Within seconds the vampire closed her eyes and fell into what appeared to be a very deep sleep. Tori lay awake for a few moments more. It struck her as funny that she could be what an ancient vampire needed for happiness.

Tori then kissed Jade on the neck. "You were wrong. You said your love for me will be eternal. Our love will be eternal. Whether we are together or not."

"Good night my beautiful vampire." Tori whispered as she closed her eyes.

**I don't own the rights to the song Magic by Olivia Newton John.**

**I hope you found the chapter intense and hot. They finally made love and connected on the deepest level. **


	17. Anxiety

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me. **

**Someone to watch over me.**

**Chapter 17 – Anxiety**

**No One's POV.**

Having taking the liberty of setting the alarm before drifting off, Tori was awoken at 10:30 her normal waking time. She turned off the alarm quickly, hoping not to wake Jade.

Sitting up in bed, she glanced back at the sleeping Vampire. She lay incredibly still, looking a lot like a corpse. For a moment Tori had a creeping fear that Jade was really gone, but quickly dismissed it. She leaned over and kissed her sleeping vampire soul mate tenderly.

Suddenly, Jade's eyes snapped open and she stared straight ahead with an emotionless expression. At the same time she briefly bared her fangs with a slight hiss. Tori was briefly startled, but knew deep down that Jade would never hurt her.

Tori kissed Jade again on the cheek and whispered tenderly. "Go back to sleep sweetie."

Just as quickly Jade's eyes closed and once again she remained deathly still. Tori made her way up to the large main bathroom and took a shower. The bathroom like every other room in the penthouse was large and well furnished. On the wall there was yet another picture. This one appeared to be Jade with Charlie Chaplin.

Once showered and dressed again, Tori felt cleaner but still a bit fatigued from last night's sexual marathon. Her spirits on the other hand were in fact quite high.

Before she left for the day she penned a small note.

_Jade,_

_Words cannot describe how I feel, the closeness and the love that is now in my heart. I will be at school and at work today, but all the while my spirit will be with you. Can't wait until our bodies and souls are one again._

_Love Tori._

Upon getting home Tori changed clothes, ate and set out for school. Her mind was only half on her classes that afternoon. The other half remained firmly fixed on a certain sleeping vampire. The only thing that lowered her high spirits was the knowledge that she had to work that night. Even if she had planned to leave her Job, Tori would never quit without notice. She knew she'd have to discuss things later.

After getting out of class, Tori did as she normally did. She had dinner, relaxed and got ready for work. In fact she needed to relax a bit to decompress from her very intense night. Still having the car she drove to work and for once didn't have to worry about either the bus or the somewhat treacherous walk from the bus stop to the restaurant.

At about 8:00 Tori was working and all was normal. Her thoughts, as they had been all day, were firmly fixed on Jade.

"Hello Lover" Tori heard Jade say tenderly from behind her just as she was walking back to the counter.

Startled, Tori could see a smiling Jade, sitting in a booth that was empty less than a second ago. In fact Tori didn't see Jade enter the restaurant. She just sort of appeared there in the booth.

Tori's face registered surprise, but at the same time she was extremely happy to have her lover present. "Hey….How did you get there? Not only did I not hear the bell on the door ring, I didn't see or hear you get past me."

Jade smirked. "Ultra powerful ancient vampire, Remember. For once I decided to admire you here and not skulk in the shadows. I'll have the steak and eggs please. Orange Juice, White toast, Eggs over medium, steak…..Bloody. That and I'll have one kiss right now please."

Tori took it all in with a bemused expression, then leaned in and gave Jade a quick kiss. "You're just too much."

Jade smiled. "I try. Just ignore me while you work. "Jade tapped the laptop that was sitting on the table in front of her. "I'll just spend some time running my business empire and watch my angel work."

Tori chuckled and went to work. It was a busy night at the diner and the place was pretty full most of the night. The manager for a while was annoyed by Jade's taking up of a single booth for more than two hours. However when he went to complain, Jade hypnotized him into having no problem with it.

Tori would occasionally look to Jade and get a smile in return. Most of the time, Jade either read or focused on whatever business she was conducting on her laptop. Unbeknownst to Tori, Jade pretty much kept one eye on her at all times. Tori liked having Jade around, but it was a bit distracting.

It was nearing midnight and the place will still crowded. At one table was a rather burly middle aged truck driver who much to Jades irritation, had kept trying to flirt with a very uninterested Tori. Just as Tori handed him the check, he reached out and slapped her rear.

"Hey toot's that was nice service, I just may have to come back here again. You're kind of cute" He said in a thick Texas drawl.

Immediately Tori looked to Jade and could plainly see murder in the Vampire's eyes. That worried Tori, as she knew that her loving but murderous girlfriend would happily chop him into tiny pieces for doing just that.

Now she worked in a restaurant in a busy city and that happened at least once a week from all kinds of drunks and the like. So she had learned to take that in stride and usually just gave them a dirty look. If they continued, then she would have the manager throw them out.

Tori, wanting to head off any trouble, quickly walked to Jade's table. The Irate looking vampire was just getting out her seat.

"Where are you going?" Tori said, as she put her hand on Jade's shoulder to ease her back into the seat.

Jade's face distorted in anger and she let her fangs briefly show. "He touched you. He's a dead man." The Vampire snarled. "No one can touch my angel."

Tori took a deep breath. "Jade you promised me remember, no more killing."

Jade seemed to tremble with rage, and then quickly pleaded. "Come on, just the once, let me kill him. I'll rip out his throat and gorge on his blood. Or maybe I'll chop his fingers off one by one, like I did that guy who yelled at…." Jade stopped, when she realized that Tori was glaring at her.

Tori composed herself and smiled. "Jade I love you with all my heart and soul, but you can go around murdering every asshole that is rude to me." Tori loved Jade and came to the conclusion that love was the answer to curbing Jade's murderous tendencies. She needed love and was starved for it. Tori would happily provide all she needed.

Jade quickly pouted. "I want to kill him. Please."

"No. Jade. You promised me. Please behave. If he does anything else, I'll call the manager and have him kicked out."

Jade slumped in her seat and relented. "Fine, I won't kill him. But remember what I told you. I'm a very possessive girl with a rather short and violent temper. It's not easy for me, restraining myself like that. I've killed people, just because I hated the clothes they wore."

Tori kissed Jade on the cheek. "I'm very proud of you. In fact, so proud, I'm going to get you some ice cream."

Jade let a half-smile appear on her face. "That would be nice thank you."

Tori then turned and vanished into the kitchen. But at that very moment, the truck driver suddenly put the money and tip on the table and headed towards the bathroom. Jade guessed he would leave the restaurant immediately after.

Jade quickly got out of her seat as evil grin appeared on her face.

Tori came out of the kitchen a few minutes later, bowl of ice cream in hand. She was going to give it to Jade, when something outside caught her attention. The truck driver who was now across the street had first started his truck, then stripped naked.

Tori's jaw fell open as the man, in the middle of winter, suddenly started to run down the middle of the street. He seemed not care about his truck any longer as it had been left running.

As the naked truck driver ran down the street in a crazed fashion, he shouted at the top of his lungs.

"_Look at me. I'M NAKED."_

"_Look at me. I'M MASTURBATING IN THE STREET."_

"_Look at me, I'M PEEING IN THE STREET."_

"_Look at me, I'M NAKED."_

The shouts eventually faded away, as the naked truck driver kept running and shouting down the street. The whole restaurant and several people on the street were watching the strange spectacle with confused looks. At this time, during all the confusion, a street thug carefully slipped into his truck and drove it away.

Tori immediately stormed over to Jade's table. The Vampire lit up with a bright cheery smile. "Oh You have my ice cream. Great."

With a huge frown, Tori put the ice cream on the table. "Don't ice cream me. What did you do to him?"

"Did what?" Jade said with a rather innocent expression."

Tori poked Jade in the chest. "Don't play innocent with me. "

Jade quickly shrugged. "I didn't kill him."

"No, you just hypnotized him to leave his truck running and then run naked down the street. Shouting I'm naked. He'll be charged with indecent exposure and probably lose his job. Where is he going anyway?"

Jade shrugged. "If the police don't get him first, Time's square. He's going to resist arrest too. So that will almost certainly be added to that list of charges he'll be facing."

"You can't do that." Tori said, sounding rather frustrated.

"I can and I did. I'm evil, remember. He slapped your ass. I didn't like that."

Tori huffed and closed her eyes while rubbing the bridge of her nose. "Ok, your soul mate is a bit psychotic. Some people snore, some people drink milk straight out of the container. You can handle this Tori." Tori said to herself all the while.

As soon as Tori opened her eyes, she was greeted by Jade's smile. "I love you."

Tori's heart half melted and she found herself unable to stay mad at Jade for very long. "Ok. I love you too. But we're going to work on that short temper of yours. "

Jade nodded. "Tell you what. Give me the check and I'll stay out of your hair a while. There's a small Jazz club in the Village that had incredible music. It's a very mellow place and mellow is probably what I need now. I can pass the time until you join me in my…"

Jade's expression changed to a hopeful one. "Our crypt?"

Tori briefly took Jade's and smiled. "Our crypt."

Jade paid her check and left Tori a 3000% percent tip. She couldn't help but smile as she exited the restaurant to see a police car with lights and siren rush down the street in the direction that the naked trucker had gone.

An hour later, Jade was sitting at a table in a tiny and rather dimly lit Jazz club, drink in hand. She kept thinking about Tori and what her presence would mean in her life. She knew she'd have to change. Tori wasn't too happy with her, for ruining that man's life.

But Jade love Tori and hated the thought of anyone touching her. She had waited 3000 years to find her soul mate and the thought of anyone doing anything to her. But it all played into her greatest fear that she'd lose Tori. Even worse was the nagging fear that Tori would come to see her as a monster and leave her.

"How could she ever love someone like me?" Jade said to herself.

For a while longer until the bar close, Jade nursed her Martini and could only hope that Tori would be there later on. It was a silly fear and she had no reason to not expect Tori, but it remained a fear none the less. Jade had hoped the mellow atmosphere would relax her, but it didn't have that effect.

"I would have killed that man; I would have made his death very slow and painful. What kind of person does that?" Jade pondered as she drove home.

It was all new and very wonderful to have Tori, but at the same time it all felt so fragile. Would she have second thoughts and leave? Jade just didn't know.

Jade arrived home and waited, spending time watching one of the Friday the 13th movies. In her opinion they should have stopped at 4 and given it up. The movies just got worse after that.

Jade retired to her crypt a short while before she expected Tori to arrive. She didn't have to worry about Tori walking on the street, as Tori had the car. Jade waited, with a bit of anxiety for that sound of Tori to arrive.

It felt again like just before the date, would Tori be there waiting or would be inside. It was the same old fears wreaking havoc with her mind. With each passing minute, Jade's anxiety got just a bit worse. All kind of scenarios started to run though her head. What if that truck driver came back, what if her car broke down?

Jade wasn't used to worry and didn't handle it well. She was used to taking what she wanted and killing who ever got in her way. 4:30 came then 4:45 came. Jade really started to worry as Tori should have been there by now.

Her anxieties and fears multiplied 10 fold. By 4:55 Jade was now a nervous wreck. Sunrise was coming soon and she couldn't go out after her. Jade didn't know what to do. But her fears were suddenly pushed aside by the sound of someone coming down the stairs.

Jade rushed to the door and could see it was Tori, and she was holding some flowers with a bright smile. "Sorry I was late, I found a 24 hour grocery store and bought you some, not too spectacular looking roses. There wasn't much of a selection. But I wanted you to have some. Just because I think you're so special. You deserve flowers."

Jade rushed to Tori and threw her arms around the Latina. "I was worried. Afraid something happened to you. I can't lose you…." Jade said, sounding a bit upset.

Tori leaned her forehead against Jade. "You won't. I love you. I need you. You need me."

For a few moments the pair starred lovingly into each other's eyes.

Jade broke the silence first. "Quit your job. Please. Live with me. I'll take care of you. I need you. I need your love. I'm sorry if I'm a head case tonight. But….But…."

"I'll do it tomorrow night. But I'm still going to school. I want that."

"I'll pay for your school. Anything. Please love me."

Tori kissed Jade quickly. "Jade, you don't need to beg for my love. I want to give it to you. Now, you're stressed, so why don't you get naked and we can be together. I love you and I'm not going to leave you."

Jade had no idea what she'd done to deserve her own personal angel. But she didn't care, she for the first time in her existence had true love and she was going to make the most of it. A single tear ran down, Jade's cheek. "I love you."


	18. A little overboard

**Disclaimer: The show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Someone to watch over me.**

**Chapter 18 – A little overboard.**

**No One's POV**

Jade suddenly frowned and pointed at Tori. "You have a phone, use it. I was a nervous wreck not knowing where you were."

Tori suddenly felt bad. "I'm sorry baby."

"I get nervous and nervous vampires are a very bad thing to have around. In ages past, when I got nervous people started to die."

Tori closed her eyes and shook her head for a moment. Then she opened her eyes and smiled. "Tell you what, I will call you when I run late and you work on trying to relax more. Come on, let's go to bed."

Realizing Jade needed her, Tori proceeded to undress Jade then herself. Without so much as a word said, she gently eased Jade into bed and proceeded to make love to her. Like the previous night it wasn't just sex, but an experience full of emotion and love.

Tori that next night at work, put in her two week notice and prepared to move in with Jade. It was a busy two weeks. Between Classes, work and packing her stuff, Tori was very busy and frequently worn out.

However, each night when Tori was on her break, Jade would bring her food. Jade had figured that she's probably had eaten enough of that diner food and decided to bring her something more interesting. Jade had even got a little tablecloth for the small table.

One night Jade brought Jamaican jerk chicken with coconut rice and beans. The next it was savory bbq ribs. Another night she brought Indian curry.

"You're spoiling me" Tori said on her final night of work at the restaurant, as she sat down at the table. "So what exotic food do I get tonight?"

Jade with a smile, lifted the cloth she had covering the food to reveal sushi. "Sushi. Dig in."

"Ohhh….I love sushi." Tori said as she started to eat.

After a few bites, a strange expression came to Tori's face. "You know, this sushi tastes exactly like the restaurant I used to eat at with my friends in high school. Oh my god does this take me back. Where on earth did you get it?'

"Nozu" Jade said with a straight face.

Tori's mouth fell open in shock and a rather embarrassing moment; a piece of rice fell out of it. "What?"

I went through your address book and called one of your friends. That rather odd, Cat person. I said I was a friend and wanted to know your favorite restaurant in L.A. After a 10 minute long speech about her even stranger brother and why he's banned from Jack in the box, she finally told me Nozu. She should be glad she's on the other side of the country as I was starting to lose patience. I tried calling this Robbie person first, but he put Rex Powers on. You know, the one with the dummy for a picture on his slap page. He kept telling me that I sounded like a hot Northridge girl and asked if I'd sit on his face. If I could reach through the phone and murder him I would have. I hung up on him instead. And I thought I had strange friends."

Tori turned beet red and put her hand on her face. "I'm so going to kill Robbie."

Jade suddenly looked rather puzzled. "Don't you mean Rex?"

Tori sighed. "I'm afraid that Rex Powers, is a dummy, he's Robbie's rather twisted alter ego."

For a full 30 seconds, Jade stared at Tori with an unreadable expression. "Tell me, was Hollywood arts the name of a mental institution perhaps?"

Tori punched Jade in the arm. "Jade, stop that. Cat and Robbie are just a bit odd. My friend Andre is very normal." Tori bit her lip and thought. "But there's his grandma. There's Beck, he's pretty normal, except he's got a cloud of girls following him pretty much at all times." After a pause Tori nodded. "My friends are weird."

Jade laughed then leaned over to kiss Tori. "Yet, I still love you. Eat your food; I had it flown in special."

Tori, happy to have some of her favorite food, ate hardily and enjoyed every bite.

"So you said you were taking care of the movers tomorrow?" Tori said as she was finishing her meal.

"I have the movers; I took care of your lease. You have everything packed up and by sunset tomorrow you'll be moved in. You won't even have to lift a finger. They will deliver everything to the penthouse." Jade then looked at the time on her phone. "Well your break is almost over. I'll clean up this mess and you need to go to work."

Tori took one last bite and got up, then gave Jade a kiss. "Thank you."

"Welcome. Hey don't take too long in getting home; I have a couple of presents for you. Housewarming gifts so to speak."

Tori stopped in the door way. "So now I have to suffer through the rest of my shift, not knowing what you have in store for me."

Jade took the trash from the table, tossed it in a dumpster and casually walked off. "That's about the size of it. Later Vega."

Tori huffed in frustration and got back to work. As she worked, she thought about her new home, Jades penthouse. It took up the top 3 floors of the building. It had 5 bedrooms, a large living room, a patio with hot tub, a library, a museum room for Jade's antiques, a screening room, a party room with bar and dance floor and a huge kitchen. Plus it had a few more rooms that Tori hadn't even seen. It was the nicest place she had ever seen and in a few hours, she'd be living there.

Tori couldn't wait until the last part of her shift ended, to find out what Jade had in store for her. Finally work ended, Tori said her good byes and went home.

Tori found Jade waiting for her at the door way, with open arms. "Welcome home baby." Jade said as she pulled Latina in for a passionate kiss.

"It's your home Jade. I'm just moving in." Tori said modestly

Jade shook her head and took Tori by the hand. "No. What's mine is yours. Come on, lets' see the first of your new surprises.

Jade took Tori down a hallway and to a door she remembered as leading into one of the bedrooms. But when Jade opened it, Tori could see instead of a bed, there was a piano. Not only that, but a number of different instruments a computer and anything a musician could want.

"My beautiful song bird, needs her own music room. I had the bedroom converted just for you. It has everything you need and if anything is missing, you let me know and I'll make it happen."

Tori was stunned and deeply touched as she walked into her new music room. In fact she quickly teared up at this huge gesture. "Jade, you didn't need to do this for me. This is too much."

Jade smiled, came up to Tori from behind and wrapped her arms around the Latina. "I do this because I love you. Come on, lets' see your next welcome home gift."

Before Tori could even protest, Jade took her hand and took her to another door. This was next to the bedroom that leads to the crypt. With a sly grin Jade opened the door. "Now my closet is in the bedroom where the secret door to the crypt is. But any girl knows she needs closet space. So here is yours."

This room which Tori remembered was also once a decent sized bedroom, had been converted into a huge walk in closet. All along the walls were alcoves, where clothes could be hung up. On one section of wall was an area where it looked like lots of shoes could be stored. There was a full length mirror and a comfortable chair.

Tori's eyes opened wide as she entered the closet, which was bigger than her parent's bedroom. She felt completely overwhelmed.

As Tori looked around, Jade started her explanation. "The shoe area can hold up to 150 pairs of shoes, it has a safe for your jewelry and room for more clothes than you can shake a stick at."

Again Tori teared up, but this time she looked a bit sad. "Jade it's beautiful, but I don't have enough clothes and shoes to fill even a fifth of this."

Jade nodded and pulled something out of her pocket. "I guessed that, so when you get up you're going shopping. With this."

Tori looked to see Jade hold up an American Express Black Card, but much to Tori's surprise it had her name on it.

"Your mission Tori, it to go out and spend no less than 10,000 dollars on anything your heart desires. This card has no limit and will get you in even the most exclusive stores. I know you work hard for what you have and your family wasn't too well off. So today, you get anything you want."

Tori took the card and looked at it. She simply couldn't believe it. Feeling guilty she tried to hand the card back. "Jade! This is your money, I can't spend that. I don't want clothes or stuff, I want you."

Jade put the card back in Tori's hand and closed it. "It's our money and I want you to spend it. In fact, if you come back with less than 10,000 dollars in merchandise, I will have to cut you off from sex for at least the next week."

Looking at the card again Tori's mouth fell open. "I can't possibly spend, 10,000 dollars."

Jade nodded quickly. "You're exactly right. We'll make it 20,000 dollars. Spend it or else."

Tori vainly tried to protest. "Jade!"

In return Jade, playfully slapped Tori in the but. "It's getting close to sunrise. You need some sleep so you can do your power shopping. Remember; just have them deliver, what ever you buy here. They will do that. Now into bed, pronto."

A short while later, Tori was in bed with Jade. Tori had wrapped herself around Jade and had her head on Jade's chest. "Jade you don't need to do this. You make me feel bad. I have nothing to give you."

Jade ran her fingers through Tori's long brown hair. "You've given me more than I could ever hope for. Your love. It's worth more to me than my entire fortune. I want you to enjoy life. Now sleep and go spend. When I wake up, you'd had better spent at least 20,000. Not to mention when you get home, all your stuff will be here. The movers will bring it all."

Tori who was tired from work and to overwhelmed by Jade's kind gesture to think, fell quickly asleep. Jade soon after closed her eyes and fell into her extremely deep sleep.

Time passed and Jade could remember Tori getting up some time later. As the Latina left, Jade muttered. "If you spend less than 20,000 on yourself, you're not getting any for a while. Now spend."

Jade fell back to sleep and some time later began to wake up. The first thing she was aware of was Tori spooning her. With Tori's warm hand intertwined with hers.

As Jade slowly came out of her deep sleep, she remembered the mission that she had sent Tori on.

"Tori?"

"Yes. Jade."

"Did you go out shopping?"

There was an odd pause before Tori answered. "Yes."

Sitting up in bed, Jade ran her hands through her messy hair and gave Tori a suspicious look. "Did you spend at least 20,000 or do I have to deny you sex until you do?"

A pensive look came to Tori's face before she answered. "Yes."

Jade's eyes narrowed further. "There's something you're not telling me. Out with it."

Tori sat up and kissed Jade's shoulder. "You're very beautiful as always. I love you very much."

"OK Vega. Stop buttering me up and spit it out."

Tori, who was naked, slipped out of bed and moved to the door. "I went a bit over."

With a shrug Jade got out of bed. "Ok. You went a bit over. How much did you spend, 30, 40…"

Suddenly getting nervous, Tori moved out of the crypt. "It was actually a lot over. They…They were all so nice to me. They gave me little coffees and sandwiches. They kept suggesting things. Like this purse would go with that belt or these shoes would go with that Jacket. It was all so pretty."

Jade gave Tori a dubious look and followed the nervous Latina out of the crypt. "How much?"

"Maybe I should show you."

Jade followed Tori out of the bedroom and into the living room. Upon seeing what was there, Jade did a double take. There was the boxes from Tori's apartment of course. In addition to those boxes, there was what looked like dozens of shopping bags. In fact, the whole room was a sea of shopping bags. Most of them were marked with the logo of Saks Fifth Avenue.

Tori cringed slightly. "There's more in the bedrooms and the library. I went a bit over board."

Jade stared at the sea of shopping loot with a bewildered expression. "Did you leave anything for anyone else? Or did you just walk into Saks Fifth Avenue and say I'll take it. Just how much did you spend anyway?"

Tori cringed again but even more so. "Somewhere roughly between a half and three quarters of a million dollars. Maybe more. I kind of lost track. I went a little crazy."

With a stunned expression Jade silently walked up and extracted from a bag, a brand new Kate Spade handbag, then from a different one 5 boxes of Jimmy Choo shoes."

Tori spoke up, sounding very nervous. "I love Jimmy Choo, I bought 52 pairs of them."

Now looking very much like she was going to cry, Tori spoke up again.. "I'm sorry. They just kept suggesting things. They said it would all be delivered for free. It was all so pretty. I couldn't help myself."

Jade without saying a word, examined a silk scarf and discovered there were 7 more in the bag.

"I'm so sorry. I've started to think of the ones I need to return. Please don't be mad." Tori felt bad about spending all that money and rather embarrassed that she went completely overboard.

Tori was about to cry, but stopped when she could hear Jade start to laugh. After a moment, Jade was laughing hysterically.

Still not sure of what the laugh meant, Tori said again. "I'll send it back, I promise."

Still laughing, Jade looked to Tori. "Oh no you won't. If you return so much as one thing in this room, I'll just spend twice this amount on you tomorrow."

Tori's jaw dropped open. "You want me to keep all this?"

After composing herself, Jade walked to Tori and put her hands on Tori's shoulders. "This is what you want, this is what you get. I wanted to spoil you and spoil you I shall. But besides that, how on earth did you spend that much on designer clothes and bags."

"It..It…wasn't just clothes. I bought you a car."

Jade tilted her head, with a bewildered look. "A car?"

Tori nodded, "On the way home, I passed a car dealership. I saw a car I thought would be perfect for you. So I bought it. A brand new Porsche 911 in black. Then I saw the pink one they had and I thought it was really cute. So I bought that one for me. Black on for you and the pink one for me or if you want the pink one you can have it. I bought you other things too for you."

"You weren't supposed to buy things for me. You were supposed to spend on yourself. Please tell me you didn't spend too much on me."

Tori walked across the room and pulled out a large garment bag. "Only 2 or 3 hundred thousand." Out of the bag she pulled out a long brown sable coat and draped it over the rather amused looking Jade's shoulders. "I bought us matching sables and matching Minks. But then I saw this beautiful tiara and thought of you. It was all covered with little diamonds and it was an impulse."

Tori the extracted a tiara with diamonds and put it on Jade's head. "Or course, the nice man at Tiffany's said a matching diamond ring would be perfect. He suggested a bunch of other things too." With that Tori pulled a huge diamond ring and put it on Jade's finger.

Jade walked to a mirror and started to laugh at the sight. "I feel kind of like Miss America." Though not something she would pick for herself, Jade loved it all as Tori bought it for her.

"You hate it." Tori said with a frown.

"No baby I love it. The ring especially." Then Jade pointed to a bag in the corner. "Tell me is that from Victoria's secret. Lingerie, perhaps?"

Tori grinned, walked over and held up 4 bags from Victoria's secret. 15 pairs of underwear, 14 bras and 28 different pieces of Lingerie."

Jade grinned. "Good. You can take those bags and come with me. Because someone is going to put on a little fashion show for me. I want to see each and every one of those pieces of Lingerie modeled by you."

Tori blushed and as she walked across the room, scooped up yet another bag. This one was a plain brown one.

"What's in that one?"

Tori held open the bag. "I passed a sex toy store. I bought those fur handcuffs, assorted oils and every sized strap on they had."

Jade raised an eyebrow, "Yes. Do bring that. Come on my lovely. You have many things to show me."

Tori paused for a moment and lowered her head. She still felt a bit bad. "You're sure you're not mad?"

Jade put her finger under Tori's chin and lifted it up. "Not in the slightest."

A bit later Tori only got through showing Jade the 2nd piece of lingerie before, the Vampire unable to contain herself anymore, tossed Tori on the bed. Much to Tori's delight, Jade then proceeded to give one of the strap on's rather rigorous test drive.. By the end of the exhaustive but wonderful night of intimacy, they had broken them all in."

The next day, while Jade slept, Tori spent her time unpacking and organizing her huge closet. After getting up, they had a romantic evening consisting of a Broadway show and dinner at a cozy little Thai Restaurant.

Besides school, the next few days were quite busy. Tori though she no longer had to work, had to finish unpacking and adjust to her new living quarters and living with Jade.

It was a busy but wonderful couple of days. Both Tori and Jade were deeply in love and wanted nothing else but to be with each other. Tori liked to think, that being with Jade would always be wonderful. But living with anyone, even when you're madly in love, can sometimes be hard. For everyone has emotional baggage, sometimes very painful emotional baggage. Sometimes it's all too easy to unintentionally trip over that baggage, easier still when you're together all the time.

Now Tori knew that Jade carried the weight of 3000 years of loneliness, which was very painful. But Tori would quickly find out, that Jade's pain ran far deeper than that.


	19. All I was

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, it's characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Someone to Watch over me.**

**Chapter 19 – All I was.**

**No One's POV**

Tori had been living with Jade for a week and couldn't be any happier. Jade herself was just as happy to have her angel with her all the time. It was early evening and the two were sitting on the couch, cuddling and watching TV.

"Oh Jade. I forgot to tell you. My sister Trina called me today. Her husband has a business trip to New York. She was thinking of tagging along and coming to visit me."

Jade couldn't help but smirk. "I was wondering when I'd meet the family. Do tell me. What ever did you say about me?"

"Well….Um… I told you that you were well off and were very much a night owl and were extremely busy during day hours. She wants to meet you. I said we could have dinner. I hope you don't mind."

"No. You won't be able to hide me forever. I'll be on my best behavior. No Bodies. I promise."

Tori let out a little squeal of delight. "Great. I even get to see my little niece. She's 7 months old. I haven't seen her since she was a newborn."

Jade nodded and with a rather subdued expression, looked to the TV.

"You can hold the baby too. I trust you. Though I may need to show you how to properly hold a baby. Can't have you dropping my niece. For once something I can show you." Tori said in jest.

Instantly Jade extracted herself from Tori's arms, stood up and gave Tori a rather angry glare. "So you are going to show me how to hold a baby. Because Vampires don't know anything about holding babies right?"

Tori was a taken a back by Jade's sudden and rather angry reaction. "I'm sorry. I just meant it as a joke."

Jade only seemed to grow angrier and quickly her eyes turned red and her fang's showed. "Joke! Joke! Do you think I was born this way?"

Tori now sensed something was now very wrong. She quickly found herself wishing she hadn't just made that Joke. "No.. But I didn't mean…"

"No you didn't mean anything. Of course you didn't I'm just an evil vampire that doesn't know crap about babies. Lest you forget, I was once a human whose name was Una." With each word, Jade's anger only seemed to grow more intense. The hateful look in her eyes quickly grew in intensity

"Jade?" Tori said, suddenly feeling scared.

Jade's anger seemed to reach breaking point right in front of a very scared Tori. "I was a little girl once, I was a teenager once, I was a wife once and I WAS A MOTHER ONCE! AND I WAS A GOOD MOTHER. I LOVED MY BABY!"

With that, Jade let out an anguished scream and stormed out of the room. Tori quickly ran after Jade, but the Vampire went into the crypt and slammed the door shut.

Tori, who was now very upset and in tears, tried to open it, but realized that Jade had locked it from the inside. "Jade. I'm sorry. Please let me in. Tori cried out as she vainly pounded on the crypt's Iron door. But Tori was locked out and she even doubted that Jade could even hear her through the door either.

All she could do was cry, for upsetting Jade. Still she tried; she pounded on the door and pleaded through her tears for Jade to open up.

Tori sat there for hours, even after she had given up pounding and pleading. She felt devastated by how quickly things had gone bad. She loved Jade and knew the vampire was her soul mate, but this disturbed her greatly.

After sitting there for a few hours, Tori drifted off for a time. She woke to the loud sound of the Iron door being unlocked. A second later she felt it move slightly as the door was opened a fraction of an inch.

Cautiously Tori crept into the crypt. She could see Jade, still clothed, lying on the bed. She seemed to be holding something in her hand and was gazing at it with a very sad expression. She could tell Jade had been crying as her makeup was half washed away.

"Jade?" Tori said as she stepped closer to the bed.

The vampire said nothing. In fact, she didn't even divert her attention away from the small object she was holding. As Tori got closer it looked like some kind of crystal. After looking at it for a bit, she could see that the object appeared to be a small piece of ordinary quartz.

Tori moved closer and sat on the bed, still Jade didn't divert her attention from the piece of quartz.

"Jade, I'm sorry. I didn't know you had a child. Please forgive me."

For a few seconds more Jade gazed into the crystal. "Take this to any rock expert, they'll tell you its' a garden variety piece of quartz and worth absolutely nothing. It's not magical, it has no powers or abilities. But to me, it's the most valuable thing in the world." Jade said in low sad faraway voice. But more than that, Tori could detect what sounded like a strange Irish accent in her voice.

"Can I ask why?" Tori said as she eased just a bit closer to Jade.

"One bright summer day, a long time ago, a small boy found this on a hillside where he had been playing behind his home. He ran home and immediately gave it to his mother, he said. Mommy this pretty rock is for you. At the time his mother thought it silly, but now it's her most prized possession. It's all I have left of what I once was. A daughter, A sister, A friend, A wife and a mother."

Just the sorrow in Jade's voice brought Tori to tears. "What was his name?"

"My son's name was Eogan. It means well born. I was married at the age of 16 to a man named Conn, in an arranged marriage. He was from the neighboring village. Put simply he was a brute. He abused me, but back then, that happened a lot. I quickly got pregnant, but was very sick during my entire pregnancy. He was so small when he was born, I don't think he weighed more than 5 pounds. But he was my little boy. After that I had one stillbirth and 2 miscarriages. Eogan, was a small and sickly child. Conn wanted his son to be a tough warrior. He didn't want a sickly weak child. But my child was kind and loved me very much and I loved him very much. My husband ignored him most of the time, he would abuse my son, but when he looked like he would, I diverted his anger to me. I took many blows meant for my son. But we were very close. He was my little angel. But in his 6th year a sickness came to the village. Already sickly and weak, my son fell victim to it and died."

By now Tori could see Tear's running down Jades' face and her now accented voice was filled with sorrow "He died in my arms. My husband said that he was no good and told me to bury the worthless child. I buried him using my own two hands. Then I kissed him one last time and put my child in the ground. Conn wanted a strong boy child and seeing that I probably wouldn't be able to give him one, kicked me out and sent me back to my village. He said I was responsible for his death. That I was a terrible mother and I made him sick and weak. I loved my son and did everything possible for him. But being rejected by your husband was pretty much a disgrace. I was sent home to my village where I quickly became shunned by people that once cared for me. Soon after that, I was out one night and encountered the vampire that turned me. He said I could live my life as I wanted and be happy. At the time, I was heartbroken and an outcast. I just wanted out of my miserable existence and accepted his….

"Gift." Jade said the word as if were anything but.

"My first night as a vampire, I went to my ex-husbands village and killed both him and his new wife. I didn't just kill them, I butchered them. Blood was everywhere. After that I left Ireland, left my life as Una behind. Became the thing I am now. But in all that, I retained Una's soul. I've long since darkened it with blood of my victims."

After a few moments of silence, Jade's expression got even sadder. "The worst part was that once I realized that as a vampire I was damned, I knew I would never see my son in the afterlife."

Now the tears that ran down Jade's face became a torrent as Jade seemed to fall apart. "I'm never seeing my baby again." As Jade sobbed uncontrollably, Tori took Jade into her arms. The small piece of quartz, Jade just kept clutching it tightly in her hand.

Now Tori felt horrible about her remark earlier. But thought how after 3000 years that Jade was still haunted by the loss of her son. Haunted even further by the knowledge that she would also be forever separated from him.

Like that first night together, Jade had completely fallen apart. It became clearer and clearer to Tori that Jade's pain ran very deep. Much deeper than even she thought.

"I'm so sorry Jade. I never knew."

Tori gently rocked Jade in her arms as she kept crying. After a while, Jade emotionally spent, just lay still and quiet in Tori's arms. Her bloodshot eyes, staring blankly ahead.

"During this time, the only words that escaped Jade's lips were faint but heart felt. "My baby."

Tori just kept gently rocking her wounded soul mate and quietly hummed to her. An hour and a half later Jade finally spoke again.

"Tori?"

"Yes Jade."

"I'm sorry I locked you out of the crypt. I needed to be alone to let my anger dissipate. I'm extremely sensitive about my son. To be honest, if anyone else would have made that joke, I probably would have killed them on the spot."

Tori didn't know what to say. Instead she just gently stroked Jade's hair.

"It's been 3000 years and the death of my son hurts just as much as the day he died. I miss him. I miss his laugh. I miss his eyes and his smile. Would you do something for me Tori."

"Yes my love." Answered Tori quietly.

Jade replied in a tone of voice that was filled with heartbreak. In fact her voice cracked as she said it. "When you get to heaven, would watch over him and tell him that I love him."

Tori hated to think that death would eventually seperate her from Jade, but knew it was inevitable. "I will. I promise."

Jade went quiet again after that. She just lay there in Tori's arms, with a devastated look on her face. Tori knew this wasn't a wound she wouldn't be able to smooth over with soft words and a few hours of sex. She felt terrible for accidentally ripping it open. All she wanted to do was take away the pain, but had little idea how too.

All Tori could do for now was, cry for Jade and keep holding on.

As long as she possibly could.


	20. Pierce the skin

**Disclaimer: The Show Victorious, its characters and other associated copyrights are property of someone else and not me.**

**Someone to watch over me.**

**Chapter 20 – Pierce the skin.**

**At the end of this chapter You will get a small preview of an upcomming story. **

**Tori's POV**

I don't know how long Jade just lay in my arms, this devastated look on her face. In all that time, she didn't say so much as a single word. Eventually she closed her eyes and fell into a deathlike sleep.

I felt terrible about what I said and how it had dredged up probably her most painful memory. But there was little I could do but hold her.

When she finally fell asleep, I carefully took the piece of quartz that her son had given her and carefully placed it on her night stand. That done and being tired myself, readied myself for bed and joined Jade in sleep.

Several hours later I woke up at my normal time of 10:30 to get ready for school. I found myself not wanting to leave Jade alone. But I forced myself and headed off to class. I kept feeling that last night was all my fault and it made me miserable pretty much the entire day.

I was already dark when I came home so I knew Jade would be awake. Coming inside, I found her in the living room watching some old black and white horror movie. As I walked in I could see a rather morose expression on her face.

"Hello Jade." I said cautiously, not sure what kind of mood she was in.

She looked at me and her expression turned to one of relief. "Come here." She said quietly.

I walked over and took her hand, though she pulled me so I was sitting on her lap. She then wrapped her arms around me and leaned her forehead against my arm.

"Are you ok?"

"Now that you're here, I'm better."

Jade then lifted her head and looked me in the eyes. I could still see the pain in her eyes and all I wanted to do was take it away.

"I'm so sorry about last night Jade. I had no idea, I feel terrible for doing this to you. I feel responsible for all this." I said still feeling tons of guilt.

Jade shook her head. "You didn't know. You had no idea. Don't beat yourself up. I handled it badly."

"I still feel bad."

Jade then only seemed to grip me tighter.

We stayed like this for a few more moments, then I kissed her. "Come on, let's just lay together for a while. We don't have to do anything if you don't feel up to it. I just want to lie with you."

Jade smiled weakly, let me go and took my hand. I could tell just by the way she was looking at me, she was craving love and attention.

I led her back to our crypt and after undressing we just lay together in bed. Her on her back and me wrapped around her. Neither of us did anything, other than just lay there for almost an hour.

"That feels nice." I said softly as I could feel Jade's cool fingers gently stroke my back.

"Thank you." Jade paused for a moment. "I love you Tori. You're my personal angel. Every time you touch me, I feel special. Only you can take away my pain. Make me feel loved again."

Hearing those words, I couldn't feel more loved and special myself. With a smile I moved up on top of her and gazed deeply into her green eyes. "You're everything to me Jade. I love you with all my being. All my love is for you. We're meant to be together."

Jade lifted up her hand and slowly ran it through my hair. "Let's make love."

Not needing any more prompting I leaned in and began to kiss her. Slow soft kisses, not just on her lips but her cheeks and neck, her jawbone and ear. I wanted every inch of her to feel loved and wanted. I wanted to fill her soul with all the love I could possibly give.

While I kissed her, Jade kept running her hands all over my body. Though her skin was cool to the touch, I more than welcomed her soft touch as she touched was only meant for her.

We kept going and going. Each of us giving as much as we could to the other. After a time as Jade got excited and she vamped out. Her fangs extended and her eyes grew red. It was a bit odd at first, but I now take it as a welcome sign my Jade was aroused. I've grown to find it a rather sexy look.

I've gently touched the fangs with my tongue several times. It's amazing how sharp they are. I wonder what it feels like to have them pierce the skin. I've thought about it a few times recently. Found myself wanting to be even closer to Jade. Now I know she won't turn me and I understand why. I would have to drink her blood anyway, but what if I want to give mine to her. As we got more into lovemaking, it kept running through my head. I want to give myself to her fully. Maybe it's just the passion clouding my brain.

I moved my mouth to her ear and snaked my tongue in and out several times, causing Jade to tremble with pleasure. I was hers, completely and totally, just as she was mine.

"Feed on me." I whispered in her ear.

Jade turned her head, her eyes opened wide with a rather surprised expression. "What?"

I smiled and decided to go through with it. "Feed on me. I want not only feed your soul with my love, but feed your body with mine. I want my blood to nourish you. I want to know what it's like, just once. I love you that much. I can tell you haven't fed tonight. You have that look you have when you haven't fed for a while."

Jade looked at me, her mouth open as if she was trying to decide what to do. "Tori. I won't turn you. Never.

I shook my head. "No, I won't drink your blood. I just want to know, be closer to you than we've ever been. I trust you without question. I place my life in your hands. Just this once, let's bond like no other lovers can. Our blood mixing in your body, as our souls intertwine."

Jade extended pulled back her lips, showing more of her gleaming white fangs. "I'd be lying if I said didn't want to taste you. I had never even considered asking you. Just the fact that you trust me. I can't believe it."

Committing to a course of action that some may find crazy, I moved off Jade and lay back on the bed. "Then taste me."

Jade got on top of me, her eyes blood red and her gleaming fangs now ready to strike. I would be her willing prey.

"I'm going to bite your shoulder, so it will hurt. You don't have to do this."

I hardened my resolve to give myself to Jade. "Go ahead."

"I love you Tori." She said tenderly.

Then with a lighting move, she lunged at my shoulder and a second later I felt a quick piercing of my shoulder. It was painful for a moment then suddenly I felt her cool lips press tightly against my shoulder. As she did it, I could feel her whole body go stiff and a second later I felt her gently sucking away at my blood. It was an odd feeling of coldness, but at the same time I couldn't be happier. Jade and I were now one. I was sustaining not just her soul, but her body.

Does that lessen me? I personally don't care. The strange experience lasted a few more seconds before she suddenly stopped and removed her fangs. She then licked the wound carefully and got back up so she was straddling me.

I could see a bit more color flush into her cheeks as a single drop of blood tried to escape her lips. But her tongue gingerly darted out and claimed the last drop. I felt a bit weaker and more tired than before, but seeing the look of immense satisfaction Jade's face was more than worth it.

After that Jade closed her eyes and tilted back her head.

"My saliva will quickly close your wound, you won't have to worry about bleeding. I only took a short drink. Little more than a sip. Thank you."

I ran my hand up her thigh. "So how did I taste?"

Jade opened her eyes and smiled. "Like someone I love with all my heart. In other words, divine. Now you're a bit weakened, so just lie there and let me repay you."

With a strange burst of energy, Jade suddenly and furiously began to kiss and caress me. With an unbridled passion she quickly brought me to orgasm. Not merely satisfied with that, she kept going until I had climaxed 2 more times. Her lovemaking was full of energy, passion and most importantly love itself.

Having recovered by this point, I quickly pounced on my lover and our lovemaking continued. We kept going until we were both worn out. Exhausted, we lay there for a while then made our way to the shower where we both got cleaned off.

I was starving by this time and it nearing midnight, Jade made me a midnight dinner. She took a couple of steaks she had and tossed them on the patio grill. Both of our spirits seemed much improved but I still could see the lingering sadness in Jade's eyes. I knew that that probably would never completely go away.

Jade did remain in a semi depressed state for the next few days before she returned to normal. I made a point not to mention her son. There wasn't really any point to it. I'm sure there is more of the story, but I don't need to know it. Of course Jade being almost 3000 years old, I'd have to be naive to think that her past didn't hold more surprises.

But all I care about is the fact that she loves me and I love her. To us, that's all that matters.

**No one's POV**

Tori and Jade had been living together for several months now. At Jade's insistence Tori continued her studies and things between them were going well. Jade endlessly doted on her lover, treating her like a queen. Tori of course doted on Jade just as much.

They took long evening winters walk in the park, ate at restaurants all over town, saw Broadway shows and enjoyed all life had to offer. But most importantly they just enjoyed being with each other. Once in a while when Tori felt like being just a bit closer to Jade would offer her blood to Jade. Jade each time accepted and took a small drink. But Tori quickly noticed that Jade would never actually ask her to do it. Jade always took the resulting burst of energy and used it to bring Tori to the heights of pleasure.

Still there were bumps in the road as there are in any relationship. Jade had a darker nature and it would come to the surface on occasion. Some nights she would be moody and sullen for no real reason at all. Sometimes it would show up as a rather morbid sense of humor. Occasionally Jade would fondly reminisce about killing someone who killing someone who the misfortune to annoy her. The only death that ever seemed to bother Jade was that of her own son.

Once in a while when they were out a clerk at a store or some person on the street would treat Tori rudely. A rather murderous look would then quickly form in Jade's eyes. Tori had learned at these times to give Jade a gentle kiss or to put her arm around the Vampire. That would always calm her instinct to kill which Tori realized hadn't gone away, but Jade merely suppressed.

Jade hated seeing Tori treated rudely and her first instinct was to simply murder anyone who so much as looked her love with scorn. But Tori's touch would always make her feel better and help her suppress those instincts. She wanted to suppress her instinct to kill, because it just wasn't right. She wanted to be a better person, for the sake of not only Tori, but her own son.

It was mid April and Tori and Jade were eating at brand new Turkish restaurant, when Jade heard a voice that gave her chills.

"Oh my God, Jade." Turing in her chair, Jade could see the unmistakable form of her old vampire friend Cassandra coming towards her.

She was well dressed as if for a night on the town in a black evening dress. Walking behind her was what Jade could see was a handsome young male vampire with dark hair. He was also well dressed in an Armani suit.

Tori looked at Jade with a raised eyebrow. "Friends of yours?"

Jade merely grunted in reply.

The last thing Jade wanted was for one of her old cohorts to show up. She just wanted a nice evening with her girlfriend. But Jade didn't to be needlessly rude so she plastered on a fake smile.

"Cassandra, how nice to see you. Who's your new friend?"

Cassandra turned to her companion. "He's newly sired and a member of the Larus clan. His name is Michael. We're out for an evening on the town to celebrate his new life."

Jade nodded to Michael. "Hello"

Michael gave a curt nod in return.

Cassandra then turned her attention to Tori. "And who is this?"

Jade then made the introduction. "Tori this is Cassandra, Cassandra this is Tori."

"Oh." Cassandra said suddenly lighting up. "This must be your pet you rescued from the clutches of Angela."

"I'm not anyone's pet. I'm her girlfriend!" Tori suddenly snapped at Cassandra with a harsh glare.

Cassandra merely scowled, but Michael stepped forward with a contemptuous look. "How dare you speak to her like that? Watch your tongue, before someone tears it out." He then turned to Jade. "Why don't you try keeping your pet in line and have it show some respect."

Jade's face suddenly flushed with rage as she made a tight fist. "Cassandra. Since he's new and you're a friend of mine. I'll spare him. But if this thing so much as speaks to me or my girlfriend again, I'll destroy him on the spot." Jade said through gritted teeth.

Michael stood there defiantly until Cassandra, who suddenly looked pissed, poked him in the chest. "If you know what's good for you, you'll shut the fuck up. You're lucky you're not already a pile of dust. Wait in the car!"

His ego suddenly deflated, Michael dropped his shoulders and walked away.

Cassandra huffed and turned to Jade. "I do apologize. I hadn't realized you were so serious about this one. She looks quite lovely." Cassandra then turned to Tori. "I apologize for Michael's behavior and my rather callous comment. If you've won Jade's heart, then you must be something very special. I will then leave you to your evening. Have a good night."

With that Cassandra gave Jade a respectful bow and quietly left.

Jade lowered her head and for a few moments rubbed the back of her neck. Tori could see that her whole body still looked quite tense.

"It's always the newly sired. They suddenly feel like their fucking invincible. Full of bravado and sheer stupidity. I'm sorry Tori. Over the years, I've destroyed at least a dozen newly sired vampires that managed to piss me off."

Tori reached across the table and took Jade's hand. "I'm proud of you holding back your anger. I love you."

Jade looked up and Tori's loving gaze help melt a good portion of her anger away. "What would I do without you?"

Tori didn't want to answer that as she knew someday Jade would be without her. So instead she redirected it. "Tell you what. When we're done eating, how about we go home and you can work off that anger in bed." Tori then smiled seductively "Something much more productive."

Jade who now felt much better, smiled in return.

* * *

A few hours later as Tori and Jade were making love, Cassandra was standing in the underground council room, beneath the large mansion outside New York City.

The room was empty save for Cassandra, a vampire named Hans who was a member of the council and Serapis who was head of the council. Cassandra had just finished detailing the events of the encounter that happened only a few hours earlier.

"That is my report sir. My plan to encounter and check out how Jade felt about this Tori went well. Though Michael wasn't supposed to say anything, I feel his rather impulsive threat to Tori only further demonstrated Jade's attachment to this Tori Vega."

Serapis sat quietly for a moment and rested his hand on his chin as he thought for a moment.

"Michael?" Serapis said.

"Though his threat to Tori did aid me in my quest to gauge the extent of Jade's attachment to Tori, I destroyed him for his insubordination as soon as we were alone. He had been told to remain quiet, other than a pleasant greeting." Cassandra said coldly.

"Excellent. You are dismissed Cassandra."

"Thank you Sir." Cassandra bowed before departing.

Hans waited to speak until after Cassandra had left the room. "Jade truly seems to be in love with this Tori."

"I agree." Serapis said.

"What next?"

"We'll have to have the full council discuss the matter in more detail at a later date."

"What about our truce with Jade? She stays out of our business and she stays out of ours. She has held to her end of the bargain." Hans remarked.

"The truce is only a matter of convenience and always has been, as far as I'm concerned. I'm beginning to feel more and more that she's growing too powerful to remain independent of our influence. Our previous offer having been turned down, we may need to take further measures. Until if and or when the council decides to act, keep having them watched. Discretely of course."

Hans nodded and got up from the table. "I shall see that it's done."

**I hoped you enjoyed this latest installment. The next chapter probably won't be out for at least another week. I want to get some chapters written for my other stories. **

**But here is something for fun. I'm working on a yet to be published Jori story. It's an AU story involving time travel. I won't put it out until at least one of my current stories ends, but here's a sneak peek.**

**Setup: It started with a long forgotten photograph of a beautiful young woman named Victoria found by Jade in an antique shop. A photograph of a woman that would immediately capture the Goth's heart. Though seperated by more than a century, Jade would do anything to find the woman of her dreams. Even risk her life.**

_Half in a daze of disbelief, Jade, listened to the old song as she wandered down through the racks of the record store. Every one filled with brand new record albums. Like in the back, each and every album was from the early 70's. She saw a display advertising the brand new album by the Rolling Stones, "Sticky Fingers_

_Knowing music, Jade continued to look. Not one single album she could find was from past 1971. There was, Let it Be, by the Beatles, Atom Heart Mother by Pink Floyd and Bridge over Trouble waters by Simon and Garfunkel. It looked more and more that the test was in fact a success._

_Slowly but surely Jade began to believe what she was seeing. If this was a fake, than it was a perfect fake. Every album was brand new. _

_At one point a young man wearing a name tag that read Kevin walked up to him. _

_"May I help you?"_

_Jade smiled as she thought. "Do you have any CD's, compact Disks?"_

_Kevin gave Jade a very puzzled look. "I'm sorry, I don't know what a compact disk is. We carry all the latest record albums and 8 track tapes."_

_Not that she liked the group, but she figured she ask anyway. "Do you have anything by One Direction?"_

_"I'm sorry, I can look, but I've never heard of that group. Are they new?"_

_Jade nodded. "You could say that. What about Nirvana. Justin Beiber, Adele, or Daft Punk."_

_Kevin looked even more confused. "I'm sorry. I haven't heard of any them either." _

_Jade studied Kevin carefully, to see if he was an actor. Jade being an actress knew a performance when she saw one. A second later Jade realized, Kevin wasn't acting. He had never heard of One Direction, Nirvana or the others._

_The thought as impossible as it was ran across Jade's head. "He hasn't heard of them because it's 1971."_

_"I'm just going to look, thank you." Jade said as it finally sank in._

_Jade laughed out loud. "Holy shit, it's 1971."_

_"What other year would it be?" Said some young girl in 70's clothes said sarcastically._

_Jade just shook her head and rushed out of the store to see the street. Just like the inside, it looked like the early 1970's. The people's clothes, the cars, everything. Jade even noticed the Starbucks down the street was no longer there. In its place sat a very old looking warehouse._

_Jade couldn't help but jump for Joy. "I did it. I did it. That stupid thing actually worked." She has happy because it meant one thing. She could see Tori. What was impossible, now no longer was._

_But as much as Jade wanted to explore she remembered her mission for the test. She fished the coins out of her pocket and ran across the street to the newsstand. There, she bought a brand new copy of The Times dated, May 2nd, 1971_

_Glancing at the headline, Jade could see it was about some group called the Angry Brigade, who had taken responsibility for a bomb that had gone off in a Bilba clothing store in London the previous day._

_Looking away from the paper Jade couldn't help but laugh as she stood in the London street, looking at the old cars. All of them looked shiny and new. "Holy fuck, A world where No one's heard of Justin Beiber, Kim Kardashian or One Direction and Led Zeppelin is still together. I may never want to leave."_

_It was almost too much for Jade. Her head was practically spinning, but it was a good thing. From her purse Jade pulled the faded old Victorian era photograph of Tori that started it all. As always she found herself not wanting to look away from the girl's beautiful features. A smile immediately came to the Goth's lips._

**What do you think of my little preview?**


End file.
